


Rise up like the sun

by Star_Henderson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Harry, Banter, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Comeplay, Doctor Louis, Famous Harry, Flirting, Friendship, Innuendo, M/M, Non-Famous Louis, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Top Harry, Top Louis, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 41,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Henderson/pseuds/Star_Henderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wasn't taking a sneaky pic.” Louis blurted out, the guy stood at one of the urinals taking a piss.<br/>“You were.” The guy answered coolly. “I would've taken a pic with you if you'd just asked.”<br/>“No I didn't want a pic with you.”<br/>The guy turned his head, quirking his eyebrow sardonically. “No you're far too cool for that, you just wanted to violate my privacy.”<br/>Louis squeezed his eyes shut.<br/>“I'm sorry. Look..” He walked towards the guy flicking his phone out.<br/>“Hey.” The guy hunched over, hiding his junk.<br/>“Oh no no, I wasn't gonna take a pic. Fuck.” Louis threw his hands up, stopping in his tracks.<br/>“Look I'm going to show you I'm deleting it.” Louis turned his phone and the pic disappeared.<br/>“You looked familiar, I was going to send it to my friend and ask who you were, I'm sorry, dick move.” Louis sighed, smiling apologetically.<br/>The guy zipped and walked to the basin.<br/>“So you invade my privacy then insult my level of fame by pretending to not know who I am.” The guy was turned away from Louis.<br/>“Look I'm...shit.” Louis inhaled noisily.<br/>The guy turned, a grin spread over his face. “I'm fucking with you.”<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo  
> I think Harry being cast in Dunkirk probably created this idea in my head and also Louis in that outfit. I just though, how would they react if they were strangers meeting now for the first time? I was just messing about writing something fun and it grew!  
> As always massive thanks to [Anna](http://www.annayolome.tumblr.com/), [Sophie](http://www.larriesfc.tumblr.com/), [Susette](http://www.lululawrence.tumblr.com/) and [Vikki ](http://www.larrybitsandbobs.tumblr.com/)  
> Thanks so much for helping, I don't know what I'd do without you xx

  


  


_‘Could Louis Tomlinson contact the Virgin desk,  Louis Tomlinson travelling from Manchester please contact the Virgin desk, thank you._ ’

 

Louis sat and listened to the whole announcement before he moved. His cheeks blushed a little on hearing his name blasted out through the tannoy system at Heathrow.

He sighed, his day had already been somewhat of a disaster. An accident on the motorway delayed him and saw him hot footing it to the gate for his flight down to London from Manchester to connect onto his Los Angeles flight.

Louis tightened the lace on his Vans and set off towards the Virgin desk.

 

“I'm Louis Tomlinson, you just put a call out for me.”

“Ahh Mr Tomlinson,” The Virgin rep straightened up. “I've just received word that your bag didn't make it onto the flight down from Manchester  and therefore won't make it onto your flight to Los Angeles.

Louis sighed heavily.

“Damn.” He rubbed at his scruff. “So..?”

"So there's a flight in the morning that'll have your bag on it and we’ll deliver it to your hotel."

Louis frowned. “It won't arrive before I leave here?”

“I'm sorry..” She shook her head. “To compensate please accept our apology and we’ve upgraded you to upper class.”

Louis pursed his lips, he had nothing but his bag for the flight with his laptop, phone charger and a few bits and pieces.

“We’ll give you some shopping vouchers to get personal items you might need and please take full advantage of the lounge.” She smiled hopefully.

“No point me getting riled up there's nothing we can do so..” He gestured with his hand. “I have an important interview on Friday, I really need my bag tomorrow.”

“It'll be on the morning flight you have my word.”

 

Louis accepted the generous amount of shopping vouchers. He bought a few essentials. He never bothered with toiletries because of the restrictions and always bought them after security so that was his first stop. Next was underwear, socks, a t shirt, a new designer tie that caught his eye and would look great for his meeting plus he fancied a new smell so spent the rest, plus some cash on a bottle of aftershave.

He followed the signs for the first class lounge, well he might as well make the most of it.

He helped himself to a bottle of beer and a wrap and settled down with his phone in his hand.

**‘Good news, scored an upgrade to upper, bad news, I'll have to live without my bag for 24hrs in LA! Joy’**

He sent the message and took a swig of his beer and looked around at his fellow passengers.

A couple sat bickering quietly in the corner, the wife trying to keep her smile plastered on her face whilst her husband attempted to read the telegraph. A young model who Louis recognised from a TV ad sat cross legged on a sofa texting and a young guy was sat with his earphones in, eyes closed, his lips mouthing the words silently, his fingers drumming on his thigh. Louis watched him bemused. The drumming changed to piano, both hands now dancing a trail across an imaginary keyboard, the mouthing of the words becoming more animated.

Louis’ phone beeped but he was too enthralled in singing guy to react.

A guy from Virgin approached singing guy, hesitated when he saw he was otherwise engaged, having a mental struggle with himself, reaching out and pulling back at the last second. Louis took another pull of his beer, grinning to himself at the guy’s plight.

The guy found his balls and tapped singing guy. He jumped, startled, pulling his earbuds out and straightening up.

The guy leaned in close and said something to singing guy who shook his head and smiled.

Louis thought he looked vaguely familiar too now he'd sat up. Who was he?

Louis took his phone out, the reply from Liam sat on his lock screen! It was more emoji’s than actual words.

**“I'm sat in the airport with someone that I think is famous, I'll send you a sneaky pic, tell me who it is before I go mad.”**

 

Louis flicked his camera open and tried to angle it so it didn't look obvious. He looked nonchalantly at his phone, got the guy in shot and clicked the button. And that's where it all went wrong. Louis made a fatal error. When you're taking sneaky photos of someone what is the golden rule? Check your flash is turned off. Louis did not check that and was now sat phone in hand, pointing towards singing guy with the flash blasting out.

He almost dropped his phone. He jerked upright, his phone flew backwards into his lap his face every shade of red and purple imaginable.

Singing guy stared over at him, thunderous look on his face. Louis bristled at the unwanted attention, looking anywhere but where the guy was sitting, stretching awkwardly and fake yawning and then slid down and closed his eyes, pretending to nap.

 

Louis could feel his face burning. He felt such an idiot, he was only going to whatsapp the pic to Liam and ask who he was. Not like he was going to claim it as some kind of celeb spotted on Twitter.

 

“Rookie mistake.”

 

Louis’ eyes flew open, the retreating back of singing guy was strutting towards the toilets. Fuck. Louis was mortified. He jumped up, grabbing his backpack he fast walked to catch up with the guy who disappeared inside the door marked Gents.

 

“I wasn't taking a sneaky pic.” Louis blurted out, the guy stood at one of the urinals taking a piss.

“You were.” The guy answered coolly. “I would have taken a pic with you if you'd just asked.”

“No I didn't want a pic with you.”

The guy turned his head, quirking his eyebrow sardonically. “No you're far too cool for that, you just wanted to violate my privacy.”

Louis squeezed his eyes shut. “I'm sorry. Look..” He walked towards the guy flicking his phone out.

“Heyyy.” The guy hunched over, hiding his junk.

“Ohhh no no, I wasn't gonna take a pic. Fuck.” Louis threw his hands up, stopping in his tracks. “Look I'm going to show you I'm deleting it.” Louis turned his phone and the pic disappeared off his screen. “You looked familiar, I was going to send it to my friend and ask who you were, I'm sorry, dick move.” Louis sighed, smiling apologetically.

The guy zipped and walked to the basin. “So you invade my privacy then insult my level of fame by pretending to not know who I am.” The guy was turned away from Louis.

“Look I'm...shit.” Louis inhaled noisily.

The guy turned, a grin spread over his face. “I'm fucking with you.”

Louis let the breath go, a chuckle rumbling out out of him. “I'm sorry.” Louis held his hands up.

The door opened and another guy walked in. Louis tilted his head apologetically and left the toilets. He walked briskly to the lounge, uncapped another beer and took a huge gulp, spotting some seats by the TV he moved over there, out of the way.

 

“Harry Styles.” The guy had moved in behind him. “Now you can google me and put your mind at rest where you know me from.”

 

Louis was startled at the voice so close behind him, a whiff of cologne, soap and man hit his senses.

“Right.” Louis twisted in his seat.

The guy strode off to where he had been sat before, Louis didn’t reach for his phone, he just kept repeating his name over and over in his head.

This had been the weirdest encounter of his whole life and he’d had some pretty weird stuff happen to him.

 

He was itching to google him so he downed his beer and stood up, lugging his bag over his shoulder once more he headed for the door and out to the shops.

He strode to the back of the bookstore and slid his phone out of his pocket. Ignoring the many replies from Liam, he opened his browser and typed Harry Styles and waited for it to load.

 

_‘Harry Styles, 23 an actor from Holmes Chapel Cheshire. Most recently appeared in the rom-com Fatherhood with Cara Delevingne’_

 

That was it, the huge billboard on the way to work every morning. Harry with baby sick on his shoulder, messy ponytail and mismatched socks as he played the stay at home dad to baby twins.

 

Louis rolled his eyes, he had looked at the billboard every morning for weeks, how did he not realise that it was him?

 

Louis kept on reading.

 

_‘Harry has been linked to a meatier role next with strong rumours of him accepting a part in Nolan’s upcoming epic WWII depiction of Dunkirk.’_

 

Louis whistled softly, Harry Styles and he’d taken a not so sneaky photo of him. Shit.

 

_‘He appeared in the Cheshire based soap Hollyoaks for four years, playing Joe Williamson from the age of fourteen. He was whisked off to Hollywood aged 18 signing a five film deal with Syco studios. He was catapulted to fame in 2014 aged just 21 playing a young Mick Jagger in the biopic Sticky fingers.  He has been linked to a string of young socialites and models but has recently been dating Victoria’s secret model Topaz Von Graff.’_

 

Louis sighed and pocketed his phone. He browsed the books but his mind was too restless to think about reading. He wandered back to the lounge, Harry was still sat in the same place, Louis sat back over near the TV.

 

He slid his phone out.

**‘Fucked up big time!!  Took sneaky pic, flash on, got busted!  Aghhhhh!  Guy is an actor, he actually owned my arse, came over to me and everything. Feel like a massive dick now. Blamed you. Things better improve because so far, today has been shit and I need things to not be shit!’**

 

He got yet another line of emoji’s from shock to wise monkeys to the crying laughing one.

**‘Liam, my phone is going off for 10 hours and I’m so fucking happy. 10 hours of bliss and upper class. Bet I get treated so well up there. See you on the other side..’**

 

Louis noticed the shadow fall over his phone and then the breeze as Harry moved past him and dropped down into the seat facing.

 

“Did you place me then?”

Harry crossed his leg over, balancing his ankle on his knee.

“Yep.” Louis admitted with a wry nod. “See you every morning on my commute to work. It was the lack of baby sick and ratty hair that confused me.”

Harry laughed. “I can see how that could be confusing. So, umm..?”

“Oh uh Louis, Louis Tomlinson.”

  
“So Louis Tomlinson, where are you travelling to today?”

“LA.” Louis’ nose twitched at the close scrutiny and questioning by this stranger.

“Oh me too. Business or pleasure?”

“Business, hopefully mixed with a little bit of pleasure too. Transfer opportunity, only, they’ve left my bag in Manchester and I didn’t exactly dress up for the flight.” Louis pulled at his beanie and baggy sweats.

“Not exactly the kind of attire to try and persuade UCLA to let me join one of their  research programmes.”

Harry's eyebrows arched. “Brainbox then?”

Louis laughed. “Doctor actually. My hospital has a highly respected research programme and recently we’ve teamed up with UCLA on a number of projects. I’m hoping to be taken on by them for a year to further develop and trial a chemotherapy drug.”

Harry looked impressed. “Hero then.”

Louis’ cheeks bloomed with colour. “Not really. I just..I trained at a university hospital which houses the Yorkshire cancer centre and had to watch a lot of people lose their battles. I just want to help.”

Harry’s eyes softened. “Sorry I was a dick earlier.”

“No I was the dick, I don’t know what I was thinking doing the sneaky photo thing. Anyway, apologies again. I’ve learned my lesson believe me. Once bitten..”

“What you’ve never taken a sneaky photo before?” Harry’s mouth gaped.

“No.” Louis gasped incredulous. “I’m a boring old fart in a lab most of the day, I don’t come across many celebrities worthy of sneaky photos.”

“Oh so I was worthy of a photo?” Harry grinned.

Louis shook his head chuckling. “I felt like I recognised you but I had no idea where from. I haven’t been to the cinema for about five years, never read tabloids or anything like that. Like I say, I’m not up on my popular culture but you were on my billboard, that was why you looked familiar.”

Harry rose up. “Drink?”

Louis smiled. “Aye, why not. Corona please.”

 

Louis watched Harry walk over to the refreshments, uncap two bottles of beer and grab a dish of olives and a dish of crisps. He was tall and lean, his jeans clung to his thighs like a second skin, his shirt hung loosely around his hips, tan boots and sunglasses pushing his hair back completed the look. How he could fly in jeans so tight? Louis had no idea.

 

“Shovel hands.” Louis nodded to Harry carrying it all back with ease.

“Apparently so.” Harry rolled his eyes.

Harry put everything down on the table, navigated around it and sat next to Louis.

“I have a woman staring over at me, I need to move.” He explained.

“I think she was gonna come over and I can’t be arsed if I’m honest.”

Louis nodded thoughtfully. “Must get tiresome being recognised all the time.”

Harry took a swig of beer. “Yeah, can’t even slob down to Tesco without someone wanting a pic and you ending up on Twitter with greasy hair and spots but, I chose this career path, I can’t complain and I don’t mind the photos really. But when I make a new interesting friend who I just want to sit and chat to then it can be a little tedious.” Harry shifted, sitting sideways, one foot under his bum, his right elbow resting on the back of his seat.

Louis grinned. “I don’t know about interesting.”

“Oh you are, believe me.” Harry took a drink. “So where do you live?”

Louis took a breath, turning to mirror Harry's position. “Originally from Doncaster but now I live in a shared house in Leeds with two other doctors. We all work at St James’ hospital in the city.” Louis pinched a few crisps. Harry's eyes tracked the path of Louis’ hand, a soft smile on his lips as Louis munched noisily.

“What about you?”

“Oh, well, I have a house in LA and a flat in London and when I’m up north I just stay with my mum.” Harry explained. “Are you uhm, are you with anyone or single?”

Louis smacked his lips softly. The last few years were hard, studious work. Passing his finals and becoming a fully fledged doctor plus doing his research paper left very little time for serious fun and games.  He had been wild in his first few years at uni but soon realised he really needed to reign it in and knuckle down.

“Very much single. No time for romance.” He smiled resignedly. “I have a love affair with my work.”

“Everyone has time for romance.” Harry countered. “Even if you are busy everyone has time for hugs and comfort.”

Louis smiled wistfully. “Once I get this interview out of the way and see where I am going to be living for the next year then I might go on a few dates.”

Louis thought back to his last date. A nurse with deep chocolate eyes and the longest eyelashes but there was no spark and Louis couldn’t wait to get home, jump into bed and watch the latest episode of The Walking Dead. Maybe he was over romance? Maybe work and box sets would satisfy him?

 

“Do you date much?” Harry was pressing him. Leaning forward, his shirt fell open a little. Louis glanced and saw the darker skin of his left nipple.

“Not really. Odd one here and there but nothing serious.” Louis tilted his head. “Why the interest in my love life?”

Harry shrugged. “Because I just like to compare it to mine.”

Louis bounced in his seat, folding his arms defensively. “Well, you win so..”

Harry raked his hand through his hair, ruffling it up. “No, shit. I really don’t win.” Harry pursed his lips sadly. “Don’t believe everything you read in the papers Louis.”

Louis blinked slowly. “I don’t read the papers, but I did wiki you and you’ve had a string of model girlfriends so I’m telling you, you definitely win.”

Harry shook his head. “You have no idea.” He muttered.

“Are they rockets on your shirt?” Louis needed to think up an excuse why his eyes kept dropping to the expanse of chest on show.

Harry's eyes dropped down. “Yeah. Look like dicks don't they?” His face erupted into a grin. “I look like I'm wearing a penis shirt, everyone says so.”

Louis rolled his head back laughing. “Well yeah, I'm glad you said it because it does look like a shirt full of dicks.”

“It’s a friend’s design, I wear stuff, get papped, his sales go up. I don’t mind.” Harry explained. He was playing with his bottle, running his finger around the rim slowly. Louis was mesmerised. Harry lifted the bottle to his mouth, his lips wrapped around the neck as he tipped his head and took a gulp. His throat bobbing, cheeks hollowed.

Louis couldn’t have looked away if he’d tried.

“I like your company Louis.” Harry wiped his mouth. “Glad you took the photo of me.”

Louis smiled “I umm need the loo before we board.”

Louis walked briskly to the toilets, he locked himself into one of the cubicles and laid his forehead against the door.

His breathing was erratic, his pulse hammering. He really needed to stop lusting after a movie star.

The thought made him pant out a dry laugh.

“Ridiculous.” He whispered to himself. He put the lid down and sat for a few seconds, taking slow deep breaths, trying to stop the excited thrum vibrating through his body.

It had been so long since he'd felt attraction this strong. Infatuation, that's what it was. Harry was a superstar, unattainable and you always want what you can't have.

 

Louis had a wee, cleaned up a little, washed his hands and face. He pulled his beanie off and replaced it with a headband for the flight. His hair too flat to go without anything on after leaving the house with wet hair.

He stared at his reflection. He was a little buzzed with the beer and the company, his face flushed his eyes bright.

He truly needed to calm the fuck down. It was a guy passing the time of day with him, he wasn't wanting to fuck him, just converse with him. He checked his phone, Liam had sent a few chatty replies and Niall whatsapped a flyer for the Summer ball. Louis couldn't concentrate on anything. He pocketed his phone and walked back to his seat. Harry was sat checking his phone too.

“Where are you staying in LA?” Harry’s eyes flicked to Louis’ headband.

“Oh.” He touched some of the long flicky bits of hair in Louis’ neck.

“I thought your hair was darker because your lashes..” Harry’s fingers brushed Louis’ neck. “But then your scruff is reddish so I didn't know..” His eyes dropped to Louis’ face.

Louis was clawing down the internal inferno that was raging inside of him.

“Brown.” He rasped.

“No I'm brown, you, you're uhm caramel. Salted caramel.”

“Salted?” Louis repeated. Staring at Harry quizzically.

“Yeah it's not just regular caramel.”

They stared at each other for a beat. Louis snorted a soft laugh, a little embarrassed at the attention.

“Umm, I’m at a Holiday Inn on the walk of fame.” Louis babbled his words out, trying to get the conversation back on track.

“Thought I’d do the whole touristy bit too, I’ve never..”

“Mr Styles, would you like to go into the VIP lounge?”

A lady in a severe black suit inched her way in front of Louis and slowly bent down to perch on the edge of his seat.

Harry blinked rapidly. “No thank you.” He voice was polite but firm.

“We have many more facilities for you and I just learned your flight is a little delayed so thought you would be more comfortable in there.”

Louis looked down at his hands for something to do, embarrassed at the pushiness of the lady.

“Well I’m absolutely fine right here so if you’ll excuse..”

“My daughter is a huge fan, I always promised her if I was looking after you..”

“What’s her name?” Harry’s tone was clipped.

The woman sighed happily. “Bonnie.”

Harry accepted a pen from the woman and scribbled a message on a beer coaster.

“Thank you.”

Harry’s mouth was a thin line. “I’m so sorry.” He shuffled closer to Louis.

Louis shook his head. “There’s nothing for you to apologise for, you were much kinder than I would have been.”

Harry took a drink of his beer. “I’m used to it but she was rude to you and I just..”

Louis reached out and touched his forearm. “Hey, please don’t worry, It was obvious she wanted something from you and I’m a nobody.”

Harry shook his head. “Don’t ever say that, how could I ever compare to someone like you? Saving lives every single day yet she treats me like I’m the hero when it’s the exact opposite.”

Louis leaned in closer. “You are a hero to many. How many kids will look up to you, escape with you in your films? Forget their worries for ninety minutes, seeing their favourite on the big screen. You seem like a brilliant role model so stop with the self depreciation.”

Harry stared at Louis. “I hope I made a good friend today.”

Louis grinned wide. “Look at me, making friends with a Hollywood hotshot.”

Harry laughed. “Still get a bollocking off my mum for swearing and dropping my pants on the bedroom floor when I'm at home.”

“I don't think that ever changes, I do too.” Louis arched his eyebrows chuckling. “We are still their little boys,”

“Tell me about you Louis.”

Louis’ forehead creased. “Like what?”

Harry’s teeth raked over his bottom lip. “Everything.”

Louis cleared his throat. “Ermm I was born and bred in Donny.”

“When? When's your birthday?”

They were still turned sideways facing each other. Louis felt a spark ignite in his belly as Harry gave him his undivided attention. His lips were slightly pouted, his eyes on no one but Louis. Louis could feel that stare right in the base of his spine. He was acutely aware of all the places that were tingling, all the places blood was rushing and stimulating nerve endings. His nipples throbbed as they brushed his clothes. His cock was right on the edge of arousal, his body battling to maintain his dignity by not sporting a boner in his pants. But the blood was pooling right there, just waiting and it made Louis light headed or was it the gaze from those eyes?

Either way his groin felt heavy but his head felt light and fuzzy.

“I'm a Christmas Eve baby.”

Harry smiled. “Capricorn.”

Louis groaned. “You're not all mystical are you?”

Harry snorted. “Nah, just wondered. Ok go on.”

Louis giggled. “Why do you wanna know about me?”

“Louis. I am your newest friend, I want to know everything. Indulge me please.”

Louis rattled off his basic life story. Harry listened intently, stopping him occasionally to ask questions but mostly just letting Louis speak.

“I was a little twat at school, more interested in pissing about until year ten when Mr Jennings, my geography teacher, looked at me and said ‘you'll never amount to anything’ I wanted to prove him wrong.” Louis fiddled with his headband.

“It was a bit of a turning point. I aced my GCSE’s, sailed through A levels and got my place at Leeds studying medicine and I'm now an oncologist. I should hate Mr Jennings but really he did me a favour.”

“He was harsh though, there were kinder ways to get you on track.” Harry frowned.

Louis nodded thoughtfully. “Often wondered what I'd say to him if I ever met him again. Probably thank him for kicking my arse.”

Harry's face softened. “Louis Tomlinson, whilst you are in Los Angeles, can I take you out to dinner?”

Louis was startled at Harry's request. Louis presumed he was Harry's way of passing time in the airport, he never thought he'd lay eyes on him again.

“Errrrm..” Louis adjusted his headband.

“You really don't have to do that.”

“I'd like to. Please?”

Louis’ stomach fluttered. “I'd really like that, thank you, if you're sure?”

Harry's face erupted into a huge grin.

“I'm definitely sure.”

“Well hopefully I can judge how my interview went and you can either commiserate or celebrate with me.”

Harry held his hand out to Louis. “Deal.”

Louis slipped his hand into Harry's, it seemed to swallow it up, his palm and long fingers engulfing his petite hand. Harry's thumb swept over the pulse point and over the fine bones of his wrist.

“Deal.” Louis’ voice came out a little more raspy than he would have liked.

 

“Gentlemen we are boarding now.”

 

They both snapped into action. Louis pulling his hand away, Harry standing and stretching. His shirt rising above his waistband. An inch of lightly tanned skin with a dusting of hair leading inside his jeans, right in front of Louis’ face.

“Ok ready.” Louis was quite flustered.

Harry let his arms flop back down, coming to touch Louis’ elbow and guide him towards the door.

 

Louis had never travelled in upper class before. He'd treated himself to a business class seat but this was something else.

 

“I’m way down the front.” Harry explained as he stopped off at Louis’ seat, helping him store his bag. “I have fewer people wanting to pass by me so less chance of sneaky pics of me dribbling and snoring, it's not a great look.” His lip quirked.

“Ok well, have a great flight…” Louis ducked his head smiling.

“Meet you at the bar once the seatbelt signs are off?” Harry blushed a little, Louis was endeared.

“Aye alright.” Louis grinned. “I'm already three bottles in, I'll be swinging from the lockers if I have much more though.”

“Oh really?” Harry cocked his hip. “Bit of a show off are we?”

Louis laughed. “No I'm a hopeless goof when I'm drunk. I get giggly and sing Wonderwall badly.”

“Interesting.” Harry tapped his nose. “I'll file that away.”

 

They were soon up in the air. The crew handed out menu’s and mimosa’s. Louis had a ball of excitement in his belly that just wouldn’t calm down.

The champagne went straight to his arms and legs, the bubbles making him feel quite tipsy.

Harry came swaggering down the aisle, the crew all watching him. Louis briefly wondered what it must feel like to be constantly in the spotlight, to never be off duty.

 

“I’m feeling far too tipsy.” Louis laughed as Harry approached his pod.

“Nice little cocktail, dinner, a movie and a nap. You’ll feel amazing then when we touch down.”

Harry stepped back to allow Louis to go first.

 

“Gentlemen, take a seat.” The young male crew member smiled at them both. “Todays guest drink is Akvinta Vodka, filtered five times with a sweet lemon bouquet and a crisp smooth finish.”

Louis inched his bum onto the stool. “I’ll be on my back if I hit the vodka, I need to stick to beer.”

The crew member, Zach, gave Louis the merest glance. He’d been giving off every social cue and Louis realised he wasn’t straight, but this was a come on glance. A glance with intent.

Harry cleared his throat. “I mean it’s up to you Louis, I barely drink either but today for some reason, I feel like throwing caution to the wind, let’s try it.”

Zach lined up two glasses and poured shots of the vodka. “If you don’t like it I can get you a beer.” He promised.

Louis glanced over at Harry. “You’re incorrigible.”

“Live dangerously Dr Tomlinson.”

Louis gasped, covering his mouth, excitement bubbling in his stomach.

“Stop it you.”

Harry winked at him. “To new friendships.”

Louis picked his glass up. “New friendships.”

They tapped their glasses together and downed the drink.

~

“No way.” Louis threw his head back, laughter and words spilling out of him.

“I did. I walked in one door, shook hands with all the important people and then walked straight out of the back. A car was waiting, I got changed in the back, pulling a hoody right up over most of my face and watched Man United play Chelsea instead of going to my own premier.”

 

Louis was flushed and one more Vodka shot in. They’d ordered their dinner, Harry asking Louis to dine with him, requesting his pod to be laid for two people to eat.

 

“I was a bit wild in uni, all nighters before exams was about my limit.” Louis rested his elbow on the bar, sat sideways facing into Harry. Harry was mirroring him.

 

“Tell me more about these all nighters.” Harry pleaded.

“Oh god.” Louis rolled his eyes. “Nothing interesting really. Few drinks turning into mayhem, drunk sex and massive regrets usually.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Drunk sex.” He repeated. “Sounds interesting.”

“Nahhhh.” Louis waved his hand. “Poor choices, always poor choices.”

“Poor why?” Harry probed him.

“Because either it was a disaster and I wanted to run and never look back or I thought they were amazing and they couldn’t get dressed fast enough to leave.”

Harry nodded. “I feel you.”

Louis snorted. “You’re dating the hottest underwear model on the planet, I don’t think you are allowed to moan.”

Harry stared at Louis silently, a soft smile playing at his lips.

“What?” Louis poked him after a long pause.

Harry shook his head. “Nothing.”

 

“Gentlemen, dinner is about to be served, would you like any other drinks than your wine and water?”

Harry asked for sparkling water and slipped off his stool.

“After you.” he gestured to Louis.

Louis adjusted himself a little and set off down the aisle.

“Did you just grab your junk?” Harry leant his head over Louis shoulder.

“Adjusting. Commando and a stool results in trappage.” Louis replied quietly over his shoulder.

He completely missed the intake of breath, soft groan, head roll and lip biting going on behind him.

Louis arrived at Harry’s pod and turned, Harry was doing a bit of adjusting of his own.

“See, I don’t know how your bollocks survive in those jeans.” Louis breathed in Harry’s ear.

Harry grabbed Louis’ biceps and sat him down on his seat, taking the ottoman seat for himself.

“My bollocks are peachy thanks.” Harry’s eyes flashed teasingly at Louis.

 

They were served their meal, the chatter never stopping, they found so much to talk about.

“You have a cappuccino tash.” Harry nodded to Louis’ foamy upper lip.

“I was saving it for later.” Louis grabbed his napkin and dabbed, licking at it.

Harry shook his head smiling wryly. “I am so fucking glad your bag was lost and you ended up in that lounge.” Harry pulled at Louis’ sleeve. “I feel like I’ve known you forever.”

Louis nodded slowly. “It’s been a fun few hours hanging out with a film star.”

Harry drew his brows in. “Hanging out with Harry, please.”  
Louis scratched the top of Harry’s hand with his pinky nail. “Was just teasing you know?”

Harry took a sip of his water. “I know I just hate the whole showbiz shite. I love my job but it’s a millstone sometimes.”

Louis shuffled forward a little. “Well I don’t give a bugger who you are, you nicked my cherry I’m gonna nick your chocolate.” And with that Louis swiped Harry’s mint from his coffee tray, popping it in his mouth before Harry had time to react.  
“Heyy, I asked if you were gonna eat that cherry.” Harry grabbed his wrist and squeezed a little.

Louis stuck his tongue out, the mint chocolate was melting on it. “Mmm.” He giggled.

“Pain in the arse.” Harry didn’t let go of him, watching Louis eat his chocolate.

Louis picked his coffee up and took a slurp. “I love coffee and chocolate, it goes so well together don’t you think?”

“I wouldn’t know.” Harry’s thumb pushed harder into Louis’ delicate wrist bone. Louis gasped softly.

“I’ll get you one.” Louis made to stand up.

“Don’t be silly, I’m fine.” Harry swished his thumb over the spot where he’d been gripping Louis and slumped back in his chair. “Drank too much.”

“Me too.”

Louis’ touched the spot where Harry had held him, his skin felt like it was melting away.

“I’ll leave you to have a sleep.” Louis stood up, Harry followed.

“You don’t have to..”

“Nah you must be shattered, plus, you need your beauty sleep.” Louis reached up and gently punched Harry’s chin.

“Cheeky sod.” Harry poked his side, Louis squirming away from him.

Louis felt Harry’s eyes on him as he walked down the aisle, turning and glancing back up as he reached his pod. Harry was stood, hip popped, arms folded, grinning at Louis.

 

Louis settled into his bed, his mind full of the last few hours. Marveling about the surrealness of befriending Harry. Harry Styles. Shit.

He needed to disengage his brain. He picked up the controls for the entertainment and eventually nodded off to sleep watching the latest James Bond film.

 

He woke up needing a pee and some painkillers, his head was pounding a little, probably from the mix of beer, vodka and wine. He stood up, his socks sliding a little on the floor and padded off to the toilet. It looked dark up at the top of the aircraft where Harry was sat.

Louis relieved himself, had a quick freshen up, adjusting his headband and using the little amenity pack to brush his teeth.

He stopped off at the bar for a soft drink and swallowed down two paracetamol before finding the place in the film where he fell asleep and continued watching in the comfort of his pod.

 

Harry wandered down to Louis a little later. His hair in a bun he looked relaxed and soft.

“Hiii.” His voice was raspy with sleep.

“Hi yourself.” Louis grinned, his pulse fluttering a little.

“I took the liberty of ordering afternoon tea for two, I hope you’ll join me?”

“Yeah. Sounds lovely.” Louis’ pulled the blanket off, his t shirt had rode up, his belly was on show, his sweats a little low.

Harry’s eyebrows arched. “I’ll just pop to the loo, you sit in my seat I won’t be a sec.”

Louis stood up and adjusted his clothing. Checking his hair in the flip side of his camera to straighten his headband again. He breezed down the aisle, plonking himself in Harry’s seat. It was still warm, Harry had laid his blanket over the back of the seat and now all Louis could smell was Harry. His cologne his scent. Him.

He spotted him coming back and quickly tucked his legs under his bum to give Harry room to maneuver.

“So I take it you had a sleep?” Harry dropped into the smaller seat.

“Let’s swap places, you look uncomfortable in that seat.” Louis stood up.

“Sit down.” Harry wrapped a hand around Louis’ hip and gently pushed him back.

“I don’t mind.” Louis couldn’t really concentrate now, all he could feel was the place Harry’s hand had sat on his body, burning into his skin.

He was totally fucked.

“I’m fine.” Harry slid forward. “Want you to enjoy this flight as much as possible.”

Louis snorted softly. “Feel like a prince"

“Good.” Harry smiled.

Their tea arrived. They feasted on finger sandwiches and tiny cakes all washed down with cups of Earl Grey.

 

“What are your pleasure plans for the next week?” Harry licked jam from his fingers as he deftly ate a cream scone.

 

“Uhm, dunno properly. I got one of those guides and thought I needed a day at the beach, a day looking around the walk of fame and the whole Hollywood Boulevard thing. A day shopping and other than that I don’t really have any plans. I was thinking about doing one of those tourist bus things that takes you everywhere and you hop on and off and see the sights.”

 

“I have a lovely car, an old classic Benz, I have quite a lot of free time this week, if you fancy some company, I’d love to show you the sights.”

 

Louis licked his sticky fingers, slowly swallowing the tiny, delicious cake. “Listen, you don’t have to do that, I’ll be fine.” But his belly was fluttering with nerves and excitement.

“But I’d really love to.” Harry picked up the delicate china cup.

“I’ll take you out to dinner after your interview and we can make plans where you’d like to go and what you’d like to see and take it from there.”

Louis nodded. “Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Harry nodded slowly.

 

Louis had never known a flight pass so quickly. Eleven hours gone by in no time and his sleep on a proper flat bed had helped him. It would be midnight at home, it was late afternoon in Los Angeles, he needed to stay up as long as he could and try and get into a sleeping pattern as quickly as possible.

“Let me give you a lift.” Harry insisted as they exited down the airbridge.

“I can jump in a cab.” Louis protested.

“I insist.” Harry guided him the right way, through to immigration and out to the waiting car, neither of them having baggage to collect from the belt.

 

“Shit it’s hot.” Louis paused and pulled his hoodie over his head, his headband slipping off in the process. He fiddled with it, putting it straight whilst his t-shirt remained rucked up, several inches above his waist.

Harry watched him, head tilted. “Do you need any provisions for tonight?”

“No I was given vouchers from the airline. I bought essentials. I will just have to cope until my bag arrives tomorrow.”

Harry frowned. “I can take you anywhere to get stuff, I have nowhere to be.”

“I'll cope, really, but thank you.” Louis smiled at Harry.

Harry stood back and let Louis slide into the back seat of the Range Rover.

He followed and sat forward to give instructions to the driver where to drop Louis.

“Ring Ella please.” The driver instructed Harry.

“I will later.” Harry bristled a little. “My assistant.” He explained to Louis.

“She told me to tell you she was finishing work early today because she has a date so can you ring her now?”

Harry sighed. He reached for his phone and called her.

“Els. Whats up?”

Harry sat sighing and rolling his eyes as Louis heard a faint muffled voice coming out of the phone.

“No I can’t this week I’m too busy.” Harry’s tone was clipped.

Louis could hear the other voice get louder.

Harry pursed his lips. “I am busy now so,” Harry raked a hand through his hair. “When does she arrive”

Louis tried not to look like he was eavesdropping.

“And she leaves when?” Harry sighed heavily. “Fucks sake. Ummm Monday. Make all the arrangements, just tell me where to be Ella but it’ll be minimum effort ok?”

Harry disconnected and turned his attention back to Louis.

“Work?” Louis tried to make small talk, sensing Harry’s displeasure after the phone call.

“Umm kinda, a commitment I have to fulfil on Monday.”

“In demand.” Louis sensed Harry wasn’t happy and left it at that.

“Yes.” Harry ground out. “It won’t take long, believe me.”

Louis busied himself finding his email confirmation for the hotel. Harry watched him.

“You got something else to wear? To be comfortable?”

Louis grinned. “I told you I have pants, socks, a t-shirt and my case will be here tomorrow lunchtime if it’s on the early flight.

Harry unzipped his black leather holdall, rummaging around until he pulled out a new pair of Nike basketball shorts. He pushed his hand in again and brought a soft white t-shirt out.

“Take these, I don’t want the shorts back I have a ton of the bloody things but I have a soft spot for the tee so I will get that back off you.” Harry thrust the clothing to Louis.

“Harry I will be fine, really.”  
“Just take it, please.” Harry’s voice cracked a little. Louis sensed he was wound up and didn’t want to add to his troubles.

“Thanks.” He laid them on his knee. “What’s the G stand for on the tee.”

Harry gasped. “Oh Louis, cardinal sin number one, why don’t you know who the Greenbay Packers are?”

“Ohh are they one of those pretend football teams?” Louis pointed his tongue cheekily.

“Hey, respect this cheesehead.” Harry poked Louis.

“Cheesehead?” Louis scrunched his nose up.

“It’s our nickname. Let me show you.”

Harry scrolled his camera roll, finding a photo of him and another man with cheese hats on their heads and full packers kit.

“Pretty serious about this aren’t you?” Louis teased gently.

Harry shrugged. “It’s something to do when I’m over here. I visit my friend, we drink beer and shout at the telly.”

Louis smiled. “Sounds good. I better look after your t-shirt then.” He folded it and slipped it into his bag. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Harry tilted his head. “You could always stay with me you know? I have tons of room.”

Louis spluttered a little. “Don’t be daft. No, really, I’ll be fine.”

Harry’s face fell a little. “Wouldn’t have minded.”

Louis’ stomach was churning. “I can’t do that Harry. Thanks but you’ve done more than enough.”

Harry breathed a quick breath through his nose. “Can I have your number?”

Louis couldn’t help but gasp softly. “What the hell has today been?” He turned to Harry. “You really want my number? You trust me with yours?”

“I want my bleeding packers tee back.” Harry nudged him playfully.

Louis shook his head resignedly. “I won’t dare wear it in case I do something to it, stain it.”

Harry’s eyebrows quirked sardonically.

“I didn’t mean. Oh my god.” Louis bent over chuckling. “Coffee, tea, orange juice.”

“Can I take you for breakfast in the morning?” Harry’s face was serious.

“Won’t your girlfriend want you all to herself?” Louis replied.

Harry pressed his lips together. “She’s away. I’m alone, that’s why I invited you over.”

“You don’t have to do that, I think I get breakfast at the hotel.”

“I want to.” Harry’s voice was low.

Louis stared at him, a sadness flooding his eyes. “Breakfast would be great.” Louis grinned.

Harry’s whole face lit up. “I know a great place, message me as soon as you are up and I’ll come and pick you up.”  

The driver pulled the car up outside of the hotel.

“We’re here.” Harry’s stated softly. “Gimme your phone.”

Louis unlocked it and watched Harry punch numbers in and phone himself.

“So I am the last number you rang. Save me.”

Louis nodded. “I will.”

He felt strangely bereft leaving Harry. He turned to wave as he stepped up to the door, Harry had rolled the window down. “Message me when you settle in.”

Louis nodded. “Will do, thanks again.”

Harry smiled and waved and the car pulled away.

 

Louis dropped his bag and headed straight for the shower.

Letting the cool water cascade down his body he soaped under his arms and down his body. He knew all along what he intended to do. This ache in his balls needed to be relieved, the knot in his stomach needed to go.

He wrapped a hand around himself. He was sensitive and hard as fuck.

“Shit.” He hissed, working himself. Flashes of green eyes, tight stomach, soft downy hair disappearing into tight jeans. Love handles and dimples and a smell Louis had never encountered before. A smell that made his jaw tighten, his chest flip. Dangerous, heady, intoxicating.

 

Louis braced the wall and came with a muted cry.

 

‘ **Clean and fresh, awaiting room service. Watching telly or should I say ads with a bit of programme in between. Thanks for everything today. Appreciate the company and the ride, You’ve been amazing. Thanks L x’**

 

Louis stressed for ages over the kiss.

 

The reply bubble popped up immediately.

 

 _‘I went for a run, just showered too. Hope your hotel is comfortable? Room service sounds good, think my dinner will be cereal then fall asleep watching telly. Text me when you're awake. Doesn't matter how early I don't think I'll be awake much longer so I'll probably be up at stupid o clock. Thanks to you too. You made the flight zip by which is a blessing. See you in a few hours, H x_ ’

 

Louis grinned.

 

**‘I feel sleepy too, trying to power on through as late as I can. Don’t think I’ll last much past my caesar salad though. I don’t wanna wake you early if you are sleeping in the morning. Will your phone be on silent?’**

 

_‘Don’t worry about that, it will be on silent but it’s fine. Tired eyes, night night sleep tight x’_

 

**‘Night x’**

 

Louis’ mind was in a whirl. How could he have possibly made friends with such a lovely person under such weird circumstances? He left some messages for home, picked at his room service meal and fell asleep before ten.

 

Four in the morning found him wide awake. He checked his messages, replied to his mum and Liam and checked the news sites from home.

 

He got dressed and wandered downstairs. The receptionist pointed him in the direction of the gym where he pounded the treadmill and crosstrainer before a nice cool down in the swimming pool.

He slipped back to his room, showered and laid on the bed naked, belly down, feet dangling off of the end, laptop open.

 

He googled Harry.

 

A plethora of stories came up within seconds. Harry on set, Harry on the red carpet, Harry having lunch, Harry at the beach, Harry with his girlfriend.

 

Louis clicked on images. Page after page of him at work and at play. Louis felt a warm curl in his belly. He’d always loved the feeling of fancying boys. Even totally unattainable boys.  Beckham being the first boy he ever felt sexual feelings towards and wondering if his friends felt the same. This soon escalated and Louis realised he never felt like this about girls. No matter how much he bantered with his mates about girls, it was all talk and the only people behind his eyelids when he wanked were boys.

 

Louis clicked back into google search. There were links to videos. Harry Styles best moments, Harry Styles bulge. Louis’ eyes bugged at that. He snagged his lip and clicked the link.

Slow raunchy music played as Harry walked down a red carpet in a black suit. The image cut to a close up slow motion version of his crotch as his dick slowly swung and tented the fabric, obviously he was commando in the soft suit trousers and his dick was flopping about.

Louis gasped and laughed softly. The next image appeared. Harry was a little younger, shorter hair, playing volleyball on a beach in bright yellow shorts. His bulge was huge.

Louis inhaled slowly, his whole body thrumming now. The next was from a photoshoot. Tight black jeans on, his cock laying heavily to the right. Louis could almost make out the shape and head of his dick. He groaned, smashing his head down into the mattress and rutting his body slowly. Harry was packing and Louis was madly in lust.

The images filled Louis’ mind. He reached for the t-shirt Harry had lent him and pushed it into his face. It smelled clean, of detergent and softener but it also had a faint whiff of cologne. Louis pushed the armpits into his nose and inhaled. He could smell him. Probably imagined, but that smell was there, flooding his mind. Louis rutted with intent, his back arching as he pushed harder, gaining friction on his cock.

“Fuck.” He groaned. Two wanks in less than twelve hours over this man. He was doomed.

He rolled sideways so he could touch himself, clicking the video back on he kept the t-shirt under his chin, watching Harry at a Rolling Stones gig, at the airport, at the petrol station. It was the weirdest thing Louis had ever done but he was too far gone to stop.

A shot of Harry in tiny shorts by a pool, tattoos and firm flesh. Wet hair and a suntan and Louis was spilling into his own hand.

 

He waited until it was gone six to text Harry.

 

**‘Been up two hours, I’ve gymmed and read some stuff for tomorrow but I am ready when you are but if you aren’t up to it I can easily grab something downstairs no worries at all x’**

 

The bubble appeared immediately.

 

_‘I’m awake, still lazing in bed but I didn’t eat last night so I’m starving. Gimme ten to get ready, twenty to get to you, I’ll text you when I’m downstairs x’_

 

**‘If you’re sure that’ll be great! See you soon’**

 

_‘Hey, real men kiss at the end of a text!!! You missed mine off x’_

 

**‘Have two xx’**

 

Louis hummed a laugh, not quite believing this was really happening. He dressed in the shorts Harry gave him plus the packers tee. It was a little big and hung loosely around his neck, dipping down to show his collarbones. He wore his vans without socks and styled his hair into a sweeping fringe. He grabbed his wallet, phone and keycard and went to wait downstairs for Harry, nervous excitement just nipping at his belly.

 

  


Harry sauntered into the hotel ten minutes later. Effortlessly cool he wore a blue hawaiian shirt, black jeans and aviators.

 

“Heyyyy.”

He strode faster towards Louis as he spotted him.

“Ey up.” Louis grinned, feeling Harry barrel into him giving him a one arm hug.

“Suits you.”

Louis looked down at where Harry’s eyes were lingering on the Packers tee. “Am I underdressed though?”

“Nah.” Harry hip checked him. “ We’re only going for breakfast.”

“I know but you’re all done up and I’m a scruff.”

Harry rounded on Louis in the doorway, bracketing him against the wall. “Apologise to the t-shirt.”

Louis bit his lip but the smile was exploding out of him. “Why?”

“Why? _Why_? You just called it scruffy, it heard you, it has feelings. I have feelings.” Harry’s eyes danced playfully.

“Dear T-shirt and Harry.” Louis stroked his hand down his chest. “Please accept my deepest apology, you are not scruffy, merely well loved, your sincerely Louis.”

 

Harry stared at Louis, eyes narrowed, a smile playing on his lips “That’s better.” He hummed low, moving out of Louis’ space and out into the morning air.

“Where are we going?” Louis followed him.

“It’s not far.” Harry slowed a little, slipping his hand under Louis’ elbow and guiding him to the car.

Louis whistled low. “Niiiice.”

Harry grinned. “She’s cute yeah?”

“She is.” Louis stood back for Harry to unlock the door.

“Mind your head she’s low.”

Louis slid into the seat. It was well worn and comfortable. The car smelled of old leather, mint chewing gum and Harry Styles.

 

“Starving.” Harry somehow slid his body into the tight space and started up the engine.

“Me too.” Louis admitted. “Been awake hours and barely touched my supper. That afternoon tea on the plane feels like a week ago.”

Harry grinned glancing over. “I think you’ll love the food here, it’s delicious.”

Louis watched the famous named streets pass by.

“Until the sun comes up over Santa Monica Boulevard.” Louis pointed and smiled, humming the line of the Sheryl Crow song.

Harry joined in. “All I wanna do, is have some fun, I got a feeling I’m not the only one..” He smiled conspiratorially at Louis.

“All I wanna do, is have some fun until the sun comes up over Santa Monica Boulevard.” They both sang together, the car cruising down Vine, turning onto Melrose Avenue.

Harry parked up and turned to Louis. “As my guest, breakfast is on me. Please have whatever you want and please don’t argue with me about picking up the bill.”

Louis pouted stubbornly. “I actually wanted to buy you breakfast as a thank you for the ride last night and this today.”

“You can buy it another day.” Harry pacified him.

“Oh there’ll be more breakfasting?” Louis tilted his head smiling.

“It’s probably my favourite meal.” Harry absently traced the G on the shirt. Louis looked at Harry then down at his finger.

“Shit, sorry.” Harry pulled his hand away. “Jetlag.” He slid out of the car.

Louis was rooted to the spot for a second, a shudder quaking his stomach.

 

Blu Jam was already lively with many tables already occupied. Harry was recognised by the waiting staff and ushered to a table immediately. They perused the menu in silence, Harry folding his and placing it down on the table.

“I don’t know why I’m looking, I always get the same thing.” He chuckled. “Creature of habit.”

“You like what you like.” Louis eyed him over the top of the menu. “So what do you recommend then?”

Harry went on to explain some of the things from the menu to Louis, pointing out house favourites to him.

“I always have one of the eggs benedict dishes and If I’m feeling extra carefree I order some of their brioche french toast too.” Harry groaned and rolled his eyes. “It is the best french toast in the world ever.”

“That’s quite a bold statement Styles.” Louis arched an eyebrow.

Harry barked out a laugh. “I don’t say things lightly you know? It really is the best in the world.”

Louis studied him for a beat. “And are you feeling extra carefree?”

Louis knew he was flirting a little, he loved to flirt even if it was unrequited.

Harry leaned forward, elbows on the table, hands cupping his chin. “I’m feeling extra extra carefree.”

“Oh well, if you’re extra extra carefree, we must try some of this best in the world ever bestest most best french toast ever.” Louis blinked slowly, his eyelashes sweeping over his eyes.

“Oh I intend to don’t you worry.”

 

They both ordered the Blu Jam Benedicts plus a side order of french toast, tea and juice.

 

“What’s your plans for the rest of the day?” Harry chugged on his juice, hiccupping as he got his breathing all wrong, drinking greedily.

“Steady on, you’ll bloody choke.” Louis tapped his foot under the table. “You really are ready for this breakfast aren’t you?”

“Starving.” Harry finished his glass, the waitress lingering nearby refilled it immediately.

“I’m umm going to sit in the reception until my suitcase arrives, unpack, see if my suit needs to be pressed being squashed in the case for so long. Chill out, read my notes and get an early night in prep for tomorrow.”

Harry nodded thoughtfully. “Is your interview at UCLA?”

“Yep.” Louis nodded. “Ten in the morning, I’ll be a nervous wreck.”

“I’ll take you.” Harry leaned back in his chair, his body a straight line, ankles crossed.

“You bloody will not I can get there myself. I’m going to book a car tonight, nice and early and make sure I’m there with plenty of time to spare.” Louis’ eyes spanned down the expanse of chest on show from his tablemate, only half of his buttons fastened on his shirt.

“I just wanna make sure you get there, I don’t trust drivers, I trust me, so let me do this for you.”

Louis pursed his lips. “I’ll be fine.”  
“I’ll be there at nine, call at a Starbucks and get you a drink. We can get there early and sit in the carpark and you can then go in whatever time you want. If you go early in a car he won’t sit with you. I will.”

“You’re infuriatingly lovely you know that?” Louis’ eyes softened at Harry.

“I’m a gentleman, I was brought up not dragged up and my mother insisted on good manners and always being kind. It rubbed off on me.”

“She sounds amazing.” Louis smiled.

“She is.” Harry nodded. “Wish I could spend more time with her.”

“I’d be ok you know?” Louis tapped Harry’s foot with his.

“I know you would, but I hope I could make things less stressful and take your mind off it a little.”

Louis took a sip of his juice. “Thanks mate.”

Harry looked delighted. “My pleasure.”

 

Their food arrived. They both devoured their benedicts, their french toast sitting in the middle.

“This is divine.” Louis licked at the eggy crumbs around his mouth.

“Wait until you chase it down with some of that.” Harry pointed his knife at the plate. A warm sugary smell emitting from it.  A line of perfectly golden pieces of toast, scattered with strawberries and blueberries with pots of things to dip it in and a light dusting of powdered sugar.

  


 

They polished the lot off, Louis admitting it was the best he’d ever had.

“The best huh?” Harry looked smug.

“Better than anything, better than... better than sex.” Louis couldn’t help himself. Ever the flirt.

“Oh really?” Harry drawled.

“Well..” Louis backpedalled a little.  “Better than most sex.”

“Imagine great sex and french toast at the same time.” Harry raised his chin, his eyes closing. “Mmmm that would be good.” His voice a little too loud, the little moan a little too real.

“Bit messy..” Louis deadpanned. His chest fluttering at Harry making filthy noises.

“God yeah.” Harry licked his lips.

Louis leaned forward. “The girl over to your right is about to die of ecstasy overload, watching you squirm about thinking about sex and french toast.”

Harry cranked one eye open. “Too much?” His face was an explosion of mischief.

“Nahh.” Louis laughed.

Harry watched him thoughtfully. “Want to take you to a place I like to go to, out at the beach. It has amazing food but also views to die for.”

“Why are you bothering with me? Don’t you have tons of interesting friends to hang out with?” Louis pressed him.

“Am I boring you?” Harry’s smile faltered.

“God no. No, I didn’t mean it like that, I just...I can’t actually believe you want to hang out with me and spend time with me. You’re you and I’m just me.”

“I like you.” Harry spoke softly. “You make me laugh and don’t seem afraid of the fame stuff, well, until you just said the stupid you’re you thing. I’m just a normal lad with a bit of an abnormal job.”

Louis cringed. “Sorry. It was a gobshite thing to say.” His hand slid across the table, his pinky scratched the top of Harry’s hand. “I would love to spend as much time with you as possible because I am loving your company and your shit shirts.”

Harry bellowed out a laugh, causing the diners around them to look over.

“Bloody cheek.” His face softened. “Now will you relax and let me be your companion this week?”

Louis ran his tongue over his teeth, checking for strawberry seeds. “Deal.”

 

They lingered over their tea, their bellies full they chatted easily.

“Sunday brunch I'll take you to this amazing place on the coast.” Harry smacked his lips. “They do the best smoked salmon..”

Louis mock vomited. “Nope. Ugh, my last boyfriend ate some that gave him food poisoning and he puked all over my bedroom, I couldn't get the smell out of the room for weeks and now I can't face smoked salmon.”

Harry was statue still, the only thing moving was his throat as he swallowed silently.

  
~~~~  
  
  
Thank you so much for reading, if you enjoyed it please consider [reblogging this to tumblr](http://tommosgun.tumblr.com/post/146171217552/rise-up-like-the-sun-10077-words-by). Cheers, Shar xx  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Harry took a bit of a scenic route back to the hotel. Louis was fascinated with the bohemian feel of West Hollywood.

“Let's go see if you have a suitcase.” Harry parked and zipped around to Louis’ side. “Come on I'll help your tired bones out of the car.”

Louis snorted. “It's all that bloody breakfast, I'm so full.” He lumbered out of the car, Harry guiding him out with a hand to his elbow.

 

“Did a suitcase arrive for Louis Tomlinson?” Louis stood at the reception desk, Harry wandered over to the seating area, looking at a painting on the wall.

“No sir, nothing has arrived yet.”

Louis sighed. “Ok, thanks.” He sauntered over to Harry. “Nowt yet.”

Harry had his hands on his hips, sunglasses pushing his hair back. “It'll come soon. See that little island?” Harry pointed to the painting of a ruggedly beautiful coastline. “I'm thinking of buying a property there. I'll take you and show you sometime.”

Louis stared at the painting. “Looks stunning, where is it?”

“It's called Catalina Island, it's just off the coast. Hardly any cars are allowed and most people ride around on golf buggies.”

Louis gasped. “Really? Whoa, that's so quaint.”

Harry grinned. “I know, There’s not a ton of excitement but it's so peaceful, the air is great and I love golf.”

“You sound seventy.”

“I feel fucking seventy some days.” Harry pushed Louis playfully. “Cheeky sod.”

Louis over exaggerated his stumble. “Muuuum, the mean boys are picking on me,” Louis spoke into an imaginary phone.

Harry laughed shaking his head. “Gonna invite me up then?”

Louis’ mind scrambled to remember how he'd left the place. He knew he'd thrown the sticky tissues away, he knew he'd logged out on his laptop, but the blush still hit his face. “If you want? It's not luxurious, you know?”

“Well you better find a piece of velvet for me to sit on then with me being a Prince and all that.”

“Shut it, fool.” Louis jostled him a little, pushing him towards the lifts. “Please, can you bring my case up when it arrives?” Louis asked as they passed the desk.

“Harry Styles,” an excited Female voice screeched.

Harry kept walking but turned. “Hii.” He held his hand up.

Louis stifled a giggle.

“Can I have a photo pleeeeeeease?”

Harry stopped walking.”Sure.”

He ducked his head into the frame of the selfie and popping his gum to the back of his mouth he grinned into the camera.

“Aghhhhh.” The girl flung herself into his arms, planting a kiss on his cheek. “Love you, Harry.”

“Byyyye.” Harry spun on his heels and marched away, hand raised in a wave. “Walk quicker,” Harry hummed to Louis as Louis’ giggle began to escape.

“Shhhhh,” Harry bundled him in, punching any floor to get the door to close. “Keep walking, always keep walking away, or it soon turns into a crowd.” Harry poked Louis in the shoulder. “What you don't do is stand bloody giggling at me.”

Louis lost it, bending over holding his side. The lift door opened. “What floor did you press?”

“I don't know.” Harry threw his hands up exasperated.

Louis lost it again, his eyes watering. “I'm on the fourth floor.”

Harry punched the number in and the doors slid closed.

“Sorry for laughing, but you're famous and it's crazy for me to see first hand how people react to you.”

Harry thumbed the little bit of scruff on his chin. ”I don't mind that much but sometimes I just want to be invisible and just do...stuff.”

Louis patted him lightly on the arm. “It wasn't so bad, you escaped.”

“But at breakfast I had eyes on me. I saw a woman taking a sneaky pic, I'll be all over Twitter. You'll be all over Twitter. I'm sorry.” Harry sighed deeply. “I just wanted a nice chatty breakfast with you and my mind was sometimes worrying about subjecting you to this.”

The doors slid open, Louis guided Harry out, hand low on his back. “I had a great time and I don't care where my photo ends up, Harry, so don't worry about that.”

Louis slid his card into the lock. The room had been serviced, his bed neatly made and the smell of lemon bathroom cleaner filling the room.

Harry bent and pulled his boots off, flopping down on Louis’ bed.

“Make yourself at home,” Louis teased, popping into the bathroom to pee.

“Can I fall asleep?” Harry shouted.

Louis looked at his own reflection in the mirror. “Is my company that shite?”

Harry faked a loud snore.

“Pillock,” Louis muttered with a smile.

Louis launched himself and landed heavily next to Harry on the king-sized bed.

“Oooof.” Harry wasn't expecting such a huge jolt.

“Move up.” Louis shuffled about next to him. “So you're ok?”

“Ok about what?” Harry kept staring up at the ceiling.

“That your new friend just came out to you at breakfast.” Louis slipped his hands behind his head.

Harry blinked once. “It didn't go unnoticed, but why should I care?”

Louis sighed. “If we get photographed together, you don't mind if anyone finds out I'm gay?”

“Couldn't care less.” Harry shrugged.

Louis smiled. “Good. I have to come out almost every day, I used to ignore it, but I correct people now if they mention wife or girlfriend so I didn't want to pretend to you. I didn't lie, I just didn't elaborate.”

“And I always use gender neutral pronouns when I'm speaking to people so that I’m not presuming anything.”

Louis turned a little. “Yeah, I know. You're lovely.” He flicked him with his middle finger, his nail hitting bare skin on Harry's hip.

“Owwww. Bully.” Harry flipped quickly and pinned Louis to the bed. His leg draped across both of Louis’, his hands holding Louis’ wrists by his ears. “Say sorry, menace.”

Louis roared with laughter as Harry somehow raised his hands grasping two wrists in one hand and slid the other one down to pinch at Louis’ hip. “Sorry, menace.” Louis huffed out between gasping for air.

There was a knock on the door and both of them jumped.

“Shit.” Louis scrambled to get up, straightening his clothes as Harry sat up on the bed.

“Your case, Mr Tomlinson.”

Louis tipped the man and dragged his case inside the room. “Thank God.” He flopped to the floor and unzipped it with Harry looking on. “Damn.” Louis pulled his suit from the top of the case, pulling at the wrinkles on the arms. “If I hang it in the bathroom the creases will drop out, won't they?” Louis frowned.

“Send it to be pressed.”

“No way, what if they lose it? I don’t have time to replace it. I’ll press it myself, somehow.” Louis replied.

 

Harry pushed up off the bed and took the suit from Louis. “You unpack the rest, I’ll press your suit.”

Louis pushed his fringe to the side, head cocked. “Why are you doing this? Stuck here in a crappy hotel room with the arsehole guy you met 24 hours ago taking a fucking annoying sneaky pic of you.”

“I’m enjoying arsehole guy’s company, ok? You’re refreshing and honest and I like you a lot. So there’s a good lad, go find an iron and ironing board.”

 

Harry knew exactly how to press Louis’ suit. Placing a damp cloth over the material he smoothed away the creases and had it hung up airing soon after.

“Is there owt you can’t do?” Louis admired his handiwork.

“I can’t draw and I can’t surf.”

“I can surf, I’ll teach you.” Louis clapped his hands with glee.

“Uh oh, I don’t think so.” Harry wagged his index finger. “You’re compact, I’m gangly. It’d be like trying to train cooked spaghetti to stand up.”

Louis shook his head spluttering. “Never a dull moment with you, eh?”

Harry grinned cockily. “Hope not. I aim to please.”

Louis stifled a yawn, Harry turned and picked his keys up from the desk. “I should let you rest, prepare for tomorrow.”

Louis really wanted to protest, wanted to keep this whirlwind in his room a little longer but it would have looked weird.

“Thanks for everything, Harry. I really mean that.” Louis leaned into him, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and pulling him in for a hug. Harry reacted immediately, Louis felt his arms pull him in tighter, no space between them as their bodies pressed together. Heat and electricity buzzed in Louis’ veins. He inhaled him. He was wild and dark and uniquely breathtaking.

“See you in the morning, nine sharp.” Harry rasped into Louis’ hair. “But if you’re lonely and feel like dinner, please give me a shout.”

Louis squeezed his eyes shut, relishing the last few seconds of the hug. “Thanks, man.”

They broke away. Harry’s cheeks a little flushed, he raised his hand and made for the door. “Rest up, I’m going to haul your arse around California over the next week. Prepare yourself.”

And with that he was gone. Louis felt like a hurricane had passed over him. Internal devastation of his mind, body, and spirit, just by being in the company of Harry Styles. He took a shaky breath and dropped down on the bed. He covered his face with his hands and fell backwards groaning out loud. “Fuck.”

 

Louis woke up a little hot. It had began as a nap on top of the bed but somehow now he was all wrapped up in the covers and sweating. He checked his phone, it was late afternoon and he had a couple of text from Harry.

 

_‘I found an old boogie board in my garage. I attempted to try and balance on it in my pool. My assistant (and cousin) Ella has photographic evidence of my sheer ineptness (is that a word?) at surfing! Did you sleep? Study notes? Eat? If you are up to your eyes just ignore me and I’ll see you in the morning x’_

 

_‘By the way I will come in my Range Rover in the morning. Air con to keep you cool and it’s more reliable. Ella is cooking us supper. Hope it’s something edible!! x’_

 

Louis pushed his sweaty fringe from his forehead. He hugged his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them, not quite believing all of this was happening to him. They’d just clicked. It’s not often someone comes into your life and you just feel so at home with them. Louis met lots of people in his walk of life, lots of work colleagues and although he had tons of friends, this felt different.

 

**‘Ey up. I always know when my friends are posh (Part 1) … When they have been playing in their very own pool all day..TBC..x’**

 

He chuckled to himself and began to write again.

 

**‘I always know when my friends are posh (Part 2)... When they have multiple cars to choose from to take you to your appointment!! x’**

 

**‘Kidding, I am just jealous. I spent the afternoon in my very own blanket fort, sweating my bollocks off, dribbling and snoring no doubt and woke up roasting hot but nicely rested. Off to find some food soon and have a little stroll. See you in the morning. Thank you x’**

 

Louis left his phone and went to shower, putting the setting as cool as he could stand it to get the raging heat out of his body. He was shaking a little by the time he had finished, wrapping a towel around his waist he rubbed his hair and strolled back into the bedroom.

 

_‘Heyyyyy. Not posh, just lucky. Be careful out there, have your wits about you, but have fun. If you need some company, I need to escape Ella’s cooking or you could even join us x’_

 

Louis was so conflicted. He really wanted to hang out with Harry but he wasn’t sure if he was just being polite and he didn’t want to bore him.

**‘You can’t abandon your cousin, she has lovingly cooked for you. I’ll be fine, I’m going to eat something light, don’t want belly ache in the morning any more than it already will be with nerves. Enjoy your evening, Harry, see you in the morning x’**

 

_‘Text me before bed please? x’_

 

**‘I will. Thanks again Harry x’**

 

Louis got ready and left the hotel. He wandered around a little, taking numerous photos on the walk of fame, his feet inside the stars of the people he loved and admired. He moved on to the Chinese theatre and had fun placing his hands in the imprints.

 

**‘When you really wanted to have the same size hands as Will Smith but in reality are a perfect match for Kristen Stewart!!!! x’**

 

_‘The best things come in small packages, always remember that. You back at the hotel? x’_

 

**‘Nah, just going for supper then off to bed x’**

 

He stopped off and had chicken salad and sparkling water and watched the sun go down. He got chatting to a group of girls from Australia on the next table. They ended up inviting him over to chat, he relented and had one glass of wine with them. He checked his watch, he really did need to go and get a good night’s sleep. He bid them farewell and strolled back to the hotel. He got comfy in bed with his notes and a cup of tea and just before he laid down he opened his laptop.

 

He logged into twitter and looked for Harry. He had millions of followers. He looked down his tweets. Lots of promo and retweeting of other industry people but he’d tweeted today. They looked like familiar words, where did Louis know them from?

 

‘You look like a movie, you sound like a song.’

 

Louis closed his eyes and thought and it came to him. Of course, [it was Adele](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HDpCv71r-0U). Louis sighed and googled Topaz, his statuesque girlfriend. She was stunning. Hourglass body, flowing long hair, cat like eyes.

He looked at pictures of Harry and her together. They dominated on red carpets, sizzled at the beach together, frolicking in the waves.

Louis picked his phone up.

 

**‘Had a fun night. Met a group of Aussie girls, had a good laugh with them and had one glass of wine which I wasn’t going to do but oh well, naughty Louis. Off to sleep now, hope you had a great night, see you in the morning x’**

 

The reply bubble popped up, Louis shivered a little.

 

_‘Sounds like you had fun. I was subjected to a night of reality TV and pasta bake! Both were equally dull. Sweet dreams, see you in the morning x’_

 

**‘Night night, I followed you on twitter by the way, hope you don’t mind? I don’t really use it much, only within my group of friends but if I now have a famous friend, then I am definitely gonna show off and follow you.’**

 

_‘Listen, I want to follow you back, but you will then get a ton of random people following you so if you want to lock your account for now, that might be wise and turn off notifications x’_

 

Louis changed his settings as Harry advised and clicked back into his account. He was bemused to see if what Harry said was true. He kept refreshing and sure enough Harry followed him and within minutes he had a hundred and seventy nine follow requests. His eyes bugged at the screen.

 

**‘Holy shit you were right. Damn you’re like so fucking famous x’**

 

_‘Night night, Doc, get some sleep xxx’_

 

**‘Night night H xxx’**

 

**~~**

 

Louis was a bundle of nerves. He phoned his mum to hear her calming, supportive voice. He read his notes again and had a shower as late as possible so he felt fresh. He cranked up the aircon and sat on the floor in front of the mirror drying his hair.

 

_‘How you doing? x’_

 

Louis switched his hairdryer off when his phone lit up.

 

**‘Shitting it. Sweaty, nervous, feel sick but other than that I’m great x’**

 

_‘Can I do anything? Bring you anything? Just let me know x’_

 

**‘I’m good thanks, just trying to sort my hair out. See you at nine x’**

 

_‘You’ll look great whatever you do. Try not to stress too much x’_

 

Louis’ stomach lurched even more at that. He suddenly remembered Twitter and was astounded to see he had over a thousand requests to follow him and Harry had tweeted this morning.

‘Wishing a great friend all the luck in the world today. Spare him your good karma, please?’

 

Louis smiled and turned on the hairdryer again.

 

He was dressed and ready fifteen minutes early. He gathered up his stuff, popped his aviators in his top pocket and checked himself out in the mirror, looking closely for a clean nose and teeth.

He stepped back and turned sideways, planting his hands on his arse and brushing downwards, turning again and trying to check himself out from behind.

Lastly front on. He adjusted his bulge, just a little too much of his dick was visible so he tried to tuck it a little, laying it more strategically but it had it’s natural lie and slipped back. Louis gave up and left it alone, grimacing in the mirror, sure his suit wasn’t this snug around his crotch last time he wore it.

 

He grabbed what he needed and set off for the lift.

 

Harry was already waiting for him, engine running. He watched Louis stride across to him, he lifted his shades up as Louis approached, leaning over to the passenger door.

 

“Morning.” Harry pushed the door open for him. “Look at you all done up,you look so smart.” Harry gave a slow whistle.

Louis grinned.

[ ](https://postimage.org)

"Seriously though Harry can I ask you something? Can you see too much dick in these trousers?" Louis straightened up and brushed the fabric around his crotch. 

 Harry spluttered a little. “Whoa, why do I have to look for dick, can’t you umm see it for yourself?”

“Please, Harry, is it gross? Like do I need to madly tuck it or can I get away with it?”

Harry chewed on his bottom lip. “Right well, you can a bit but not like umm, not obscene, just like you know.. Bulge. I think you are over stressing, it’s ok. All men have bulges, Lou, it’s just a fact of life. Just some are...” Harry waved his hand towards Louis. “Bigger, but not in a gross way.”

 Louis slipped into the passenger seat. “Ok, if you say so.”

“Nice hair, I like it. You look good.” Harry studied him. “Good strong outfit, nice tie, decent shoes, crisp shirt, and whoever pressed your suit is a fucking angel.”

Louis chuckled, the knot in his belly unravelling a little. “Thank you. I owe you big time.”

 Harry patted Louis’ knee. “Happy to help.”

 

They set off in the busy morning traffic, Harry navigating the car with ease, Fleetwood Mac playing quietly in the background.

“Want coffee or anything?”

Louis shook his head. “Nothing ta, feel sick as a dog.”

Harry pointed to a bottle of water. “I guessed so, I grabbed that from home for you.”  
Louis let a slow breath go and reached for the water. It was ice cold and exactly what he needed. He took a swig and laid his head back against the headrest.

 

They made it to UCLA with plenty of time to spare. “Just close your eyes, gather your thoughts, and I’ll sit quietly,” Harry instructed him.

Louis did as he was told, running through all his well rehearsed speech.

Harry coughed quietly with twenty minutes to his interview.

“Lou, it’s time.”

Louis opened his eyes. A little bit of nervousness pinched at his face.

“Wish me luck?”

Harry reached forward, brushing his lips to the side of Louis’ jaw. “All the luck. They’ll fall for your charm, just like I did.”

 

Louis absently touched the spot with his fingers, feeling the heat where Harry touched him.

“Thanks, Harry.”

Louis slid out, bent and gave him one last nervous smile, and strode off towards the entrance. Harry watched him disappear, then threw his head back, squeezing his eyes closed, a long blown out breath leaving his lips.

 

~~

 

“And this Dr Matthew Bright was asking me all kind of questions and seemed genuinely interested.”

They sat in a coffee shop, Louis gesticulating exuberantly, Harry watching on, captivated.

“They seemed proper interested and not just out of courtesy, but like genuinely interested in the study and our findings and where we are at with it.”

Harry took a sip of his juice and let Louis get it all out.

“I feel really positive, they were asking me about my relocation plans and everything. Shit Harry, what if I get the position?”

“You get to live in LA for a year and hang out with me.” Harry winked. “Although..” he paused. “I think I am going to be in Europe for quite a few months.” He pressed his mouth into a thin line. “When would you join them?”

“September. Give me time to sort out living arrangements and ship my stuff.”

Harry nodded. “I begin filming in May in France and England then move over here for the studio stuff later in the Summer.”

“Soon then.” Louis mentally calculated there was only two weeks of April left.

“Yup. Mid May we begin, think I’ve got about a month of freedom left.”

Louis nodded slowly, taking a sip of his drink. “How do you find time to keep your relationship alive when you are both jet setting around the world?” Louis probed. He’d tried not to mention Topaz but he was curious about her.

Harry shrugged. “Dunno. I think if you are strong then miles won’t mean anything as long as you both make the effort when you possibly can. The internet makes the world a smaller place too, just chatting and sharing your day with someone, sharing your news makes all the difference, and I suppose there are ways to be close when you aren't together, you just have to be inventive.”  
Louis nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah, never thought of that, but yeah you’re right.”

“And when you do get time together, make every moment count.”

 

Harry drove Louis back to his hotel.

“You really need to eat something.” He chided.

Louis held his tummy. “Too churned up at the moment. Butterflies.”

“Mmm.” Harry nodded slowly. “Fancy coming over to mine? Get changed, get comfy, we can just chill, give you time to come back down, get your breath back.”

Louis turned to look at him. “I really appreciate that you trust me, Harry, taking me to your home.”

Harry glanced over. “I knew you were a decent lad in those toilets at Heathrow. I knew I'd judged you unfairly, that's why I came and pestered you.”

Louis groaned. “Can we never talk about the sneaky pic? I don't know what came over me.”

Harry shook his head vehemently. “No, because without that we might never have spoken.”

 

Harry parked and they popped up to Louis’ room. Harry sprawled on the bed, Louis hung his jacket up and began unbuttoning his shirt.

“What should I wear?”

Harry leant up on one elbow. “Anything comfortable, but bring swim shorts in case you want a dip in the pool.”

 

Louis shrugged his shirt off, Harry watched him, his trousers sat low on his hips, his body was lean and taut, a light scattering of hair on his chest and below his bellybutton, disappearing into his trousers.

“You must work out to have a body like that.” Harry's eyes raked down Louis.

“Not as much as I should.” Louis unbuttoned his fly and let his trousers slip to the floor. He bent and picked them up, grabbing the coat hanger and taking his time putting the creases straight.

“Sometimes I'm just so knackered after a long day at work I eat junk and just fall into bed.

Harry rolled on to his front, holding his chin up with his hands.

Louis walked to the wardrobe, hanging his suit on the rail he skimmed his eyes over his clothes.

“Cut offs ok?” Louis pulled at the coat hanger.

Harry was staring. “Fine, yep, cool.” He stuttered a little. “Sorry my mind was wandering then.”

Louis turned away from Harry and slipped his legs into the shorts, pulling them up and fastening them. He looked at his tops on the shelves and chose one, grabbing some red swim shorts and rolling them up.

“Do I need anything like a towel or..?”

“Nothing.” Harry stayed where he was as Louis flittered around, slipping his feet into Vans and checking his hair in the mirror.

“You look great, stop worrying.” Harry grinned at him.

“Can I use your loo?” Harry slid off the bed.

Louis gestured towards his bathroom. “Of course.”

Harry darted in, shutting the door. Louis pulled his phone out.

“Hey mum, just a quickie.” Louis reeled off the basics of his interview, Harry stealthily snuck back in, sinking down on the edge of the bed.

“I know, mum, but it'll be amazing if I do get it and I'll miss you all too. I'll come home for the holidays.”

Harry blinked slowly, smiling.

“Anyway, mum, get back to sleep. Love to everyone.”

 

“I get that conversation too.” Harry slung an arm around Louis’ shoulders. “They just miss us.”

 

They left the hotel, stopping off at a deli, Harry choosing subs and salads, cake, and fruit pots.

“I’m on holiday.” Louis winked as he picked up crisps and a tub of ice cream.

They drove up into the hills, the sun breaking through the white fluffy clouds.

“I spend as much time as I can outdoors and my house reflects that,” Harry explained. “In Beverly Hill terms it's modest, but in reality it's more than I ever dreamed of.” Harry glanced at Louis.

“Bet it's lovely.” Louis smiled back at him.

 

It was. Extremely lovely.

 

Everything centred around the pool with the doors pulled right back to bring the very best of outdoor living. Sofas and beds surrounded it with fire pits dotted around.

 

“I'll show you around properly.” Harry snagged Louis’ arm and guided him through.

It was a single story house with three bedrooms in the main building and a pool house that was self contained.

Each bedroom had a pool view, with folding windows straight out.

The living room was open plan and filled with huge sofas. A TV was wall mounted in the middle with a real fireplace below it. There was artwork dotted around. Most of it modern teamed with prints of the greats such as Hendrix, Bowie and Mercury. There were personal photos on every available space.

“She has to be your sister?” Louis pointed to a photo of Harry with a girl who was the image of him.

“Gemma,” he nodded. “Older and wiser.”

The kitchen was as high spec as you could get, that too opened out onto the garden with a formal seating area and a breakfast area.

Louis adored it.

“It's stunning, Harry.”

Harry beamed with pride. “Thank you.” He bowed his head, his cheeks flushed.

They carried their food outside, sitting under the canopy, Louis able to eat something at last.

“Didn't realise how starving I was,” Louis groaned, devouring the sandwich and picking at the crisps. Harry pinched a few from him. “Forgot how great salt and vinegar is.” He licked his fingers.

“Perfect for sarnies.” Louis nodded at Harry.

They ate until they were full, Harry clearing away the leftovers and returning with a jug of freshly squeezed juice.

“Made this when I was ready and waiting to pick you up this morning.” Harry poured Louis a glass.

“Orange, mango and lime.”

 

They sat back and let their food digest, sipping Harry’s juice.

“Do you want something stronger? Want a vodka in that?” Harry made to get up but Louis grabbed his wrist.

“I’m fine, honest.”

 

They sunbathed and swam in the pool, Harry re-enacting him trying to stand up on the boogie board.

“You’re a daft twat.” Louis laughed as Harry continuously fell into the pool.

“Ok, smart arse, you do better.”

Louis lined it up at the side of the pool and daintily stepped onto the board. It dipped a little but somehow Louis found his centre of gravity and held on for a few seconds until the board sunk, taking him with it.

Louis looked smug as he surfaced. “Think I held on longer.”

“Ooh look at that self-satisfied face.” Harry pounded across the water and threw Louis over his shoulder, Louis squealing and slapping Harry’s wet back as Harry carried him to the deeper end of the pool and dumped him in the water.

“Twat,” Louis spluttered as he surfaced, taking a dive at Harry’s legs and pulling him under.

 

They fought for a while, both of them breathless and charged as they grappled with each other.

Louis gripped Harry’s biceps and held his calves by wrapping his legs around him.

“Give in,” Louis ordered, his eyes flashing at Harry.

“Is that Doctors orders?” Harry grinned, his breath still coming in ragged pants.

“Always,” Louis nodded, drops of water spraying everywhere.

 

“Good afternoon.” A bright and breezy voice made them both leap apart.

“Ella,” Harry swam across to her and pulled himself out. “You’re back early.”

Ella nodded. “Picked up the contract and the script.”

She held up a document file.

Louis hauled himself out and picked up the nearest towel.

“Ella, I'd like you to meet Louis.”

“Very nice to meet you.” Louis held his hand out.

Ella nodded and smiled. “Likewise. I've heard a lot about you.”

Louis grinned, turning to look at Harry who was shuffling about next to him.

“All good, I hope?”

“All good,” she confirmed.

 

She carried her belongings across the garden and unlocked the door.

“Do you need me, Haz?”

Harry shook his head. “No, love, we're fine.”

She put her thumb up.

“I'm meeting Chloe this afternoon then, if that's ok?”

Harry flopped down on his sun bed. “Of course.”

“Don't forget that thing we spoke about last night.”

Harry shot her a dark look. “It's fine.” He shook his head slowly.

 

Louis patted himself dry with his towel, applied some sunscreen and sat down next to Harry.

“I'll get off soon, leave you in peace.” Louis slipped his sunglasses on.

“No, stay. Thought you'd want a chill day today after your stressful morning.”

“Yeah I do, it's not that, I just...I don't want to overstay my welcome.” Louis laid back, feeling the warmth soak his body.

“You're not overstaying your welcome, I want to know so much more about you.” Harry pressed. “Relax, soak up some rays, have a swim, a nap, whatever. Just want you to have a good time.”

Louis cranked one eye open. “I'm having the best time.”

Harry laid back, a self satisfied smile on his face.

 

Louis held the plate under his chin, twisting tagliatelle onto his fork as Harry pondered over the scrabble board they had set up on the table.

 

They'd both had enough sun, laying out and swimming when they got too hot, but then Harry suggested a game whilst they ate their dinner, something Harry had defrosted that he'd cooked too much of previously. They set it up on the big table in the shade then moved into the kitchen to heat up the food. Louis had squeezed fresh lemon over a bowl of salad leaves and carried them out.

 

“Tick tock.” Louis rolled his eyes playfully at Harry as he took ages to take his turn.

“I'm pondering you pest.” Harry poked his big toe into Louis’ calf.

Louis finished his food, wiping his mouth on a napkin and taking a gulp of water.

Harry laid his tiles down. V I B and used an E already on the board.

“Vibe.” He grinned smugly.

Louis narrowed his eyes. “You are getting some high value tiles...you aren’t cheating, are you, Styles?”

Harry gasped. “How can I cheat? How?”

“Peeping in the bag whilst I was having a love affair with my pasta.” Louis patted his tummy..

“How rude, accusing me of cheating,” Harry spat the words out but the glint of mischief in his eyes told a different story.

Louis looked down at his tiles and back to the board several times. Harry took this time to finish his supper.

“I have fresh raspberries and mango for dessert.” Harry questioned Louis. “Or your ice cream is in the freezer.”

“I’m full, lad. I’m fine, but you have some.” Louis prompted him.

Harry shook his head. “Full. But if you change your mind, let me know.”

Louis was engrossed in his tiles. “Will do.” He was staring, his tongue poking out as he scrutinised the board

Harry watched him, his head tilted with a soft smile playing on his lips.

“You look pretty serious.”

“I’m concentrating, shhhh.” Louis squinted his eyes. He clapped his hands excitedly and picked up one tile. Harry watched him mesmerised.

Louis placed a Y down at the end of vibe.

“There. Vibey.”

Harry’s jaw dropped open.

“Vibey? No way! Adjudication needed.” Harry bristled.

Louis grabbed his phone. “Vibey. To describe a feeling, place or atmosphere.”

Harry leant over the table. “Show me that.”

Louis handed his phone over. “There.”

“Louis that’s the fucking urban dictionary.”

“Still has the word dictionary.” Louis giggled.

Harry pursed his lips. “Such a gobby little shit.” And in a split second he had rounded the table and scooped Louis up, running over to the pool with him thrown over his shoulder.

Louis squealed. “Put me down, brute!”

Harry ignored him, grabbing him under his arms he tried to dangle him over the pool but Louis fought him. He wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, snatching at his shirt.

“I don’t have any more clothes!” Louis shrieked, his voice high pitched.

“Oh dear, what will you do?” Harry dropped him a little. Louis slid down Harry’s body, their crotches lining up, their faces inches apart.

Louis gasped. “Harry.”

Harry stared at him and leapt into the pool.

 

They surfaced together, spluttering and laughing.

“You donkey,” Louis bellowed. “I’m soaked.” He pushed his hair out of his eyes.

Harry bobbed about in the water. “Vibey needed dealing with.” Harry wagged his finger at Louis.

They locked eyes. “Can’t handle the competition, Styles?”

“Oh, I can handle it,” Harry replied cockily.

Louis’ breath stuttered. Harry was invading every part of him. His vision, his mind, his smell and as Harry lurched forward to grab him, his touch.

Harry crowded him against the wall of the pool. “You’re great fun,” he breathed. “Come and stay with me.”

 

Louis sat in Harry’s clothes driving down to the hotel to collect his things.

“Suits you.” Harry glanced from behind the wheel of the benz at Louis, sitting in baseball shorts and a powder blue vest.

“Now I know you’re lying.” Louis pushed the top back up onto his shoulders, trying to stop it slipping down on him.

“The colour.” Harry shook his head grinning.

 

Louis was reeling. How on earth had he made this connection with someone so quickly and made such a great friend? Their personalities gelled so well together and there wasn’t a single lull in the conversation.

 

“You’ll be chucking me out in a few days. I won’t check out just in case you get sick of me and if your girlfriend wants some privacy.”

Harry stared straight ahead. “She won’t.” He looked across at Louis. “Flying visit, literally.”

“Then your time with her is precious. I’ll go and do a bus tour when she arrives.”

Harry reached across and gripped Louis knee, his thumb digging in. “There will be no need.” Harry swung the car onto the Holiday Inn carpark.

Louis was puzzled but didn’t question it. He unclipped his belt and they strolled into the lobby.

 

He packed his case.

“Oh, I'll claim this back.” Harry folded the packers tee and put it in his pocket.

“Let me wash it first, please. I can't give you a dirty, sweaty t shirt back.”

“I have a washing machine.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, but..”

“Shhhh.” Harry touched a finger to Louis’ lips.

They continued the packing, Harry handing Louis his things from the wardrobe, Louis folding them into his case.

“Nice shirt.” Harry commented on a beautiful soft black button up, with fine sheer stripes.

“That's my pulling shirt.” Louis winked at Harry. “It never fails me.” He smacked a loud kiss to the material.

“Oh.” Harry faltered.

“What?” Louis looked at him puzzled.

“I didn't think about you coming to like..” Harry flapped his hand. “Pull, hook up.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “I'm practical. Pack for every eventuality.”

“I can take you clubbing.”

Louis quirked an eyebrow. “You do not go clubbing with mere mortals.”

Harry grimaced at him. Louis elbowed him playfully. “I'm joking. Must be hard for you though, trying to just go out and have fun. Are there places you can go and totally let your hair down?”

Harry coughed into his hand. “Don't go out that much really. Industry stuff, promo parties, and that.”

“Don’t you just go out for you? To dance and get drunk?”

Harry bit his lip. “Not really.”

Louis frowned. “You should.”

Harry stared at him. “I know.”

“Will you come out with me then? Just to dance and have fun and I'll promise your girlfriend I'll keep you safe.”

Harry sighed. “I'd love a night out.”

“So let's do it.” Louis grabbed his biceps.

“A night on the town might be a laugh.” Harry tilted his head his hair brushing Louis’ wrist. “What if you pull?”

Louis wrinkled his nose playfully. “I don't want to pull, I'm going out to have fun with my friend.”

 

They arrived back at Harry's late into the evening. Harry unlocked the door and hauled Louis’ case across the lobby.

“This is the best guest room.” Harry opened a door. It was a large airy bedroom dominated by a huge bed. Dressed in white linen with a pile of black cushions of various textures, the room had a modern monochrome feel with splashes of purple. A life sized print of Marlon Brando in his leathers from The Wild One adorned one wall. A purple velvet chaise longue was by the floor to ceiling windows. “They are blacked out glass, you can see out, no one can see in.” Harry explained as he saw Louis looking.

Harry placed Louis’ case on the bed and strode over to a door.

“Bathroom. Bath, shower, towels, toiletries. If you need anything else, please just ask.”

Louis poked his nose in. A huge square white bath was sunken into black marble. A rain shower hung above with a shower cubicle over to the left.

“Jesus, Harry, it's unreal.”

Harry grinned. “Loved shopping for my house.”

Louis clasped his shoulder. “You have great taste. Very me.”

Harry preened at the compliment. “Hope you'll be comfortable.”

Louis shook his head in disbelief. “Don't you feel like..like, I don't know, I can't explain, but like we just gelled.”

Harry stared at him. “I know.”

Louis pulled him into a hug. “Hope we’ll be friends for life.”

Harry's eyes fluttered closed. “Me too,” he breathed into Louis’ hair.

 

Harry carried two mugs of decadent hot chocolate out into the living area. A chocolate flake was poking out of a pile of whipped cream.

“They look delicious H.”

Louis was sat curled up on the sofa, bare feet up to the side of him, still wearing Harry’s slouchy clothes. He’d given up trying to keep the vest on his shoulders so left it drooping down his arm, his collarbones out.

Harry took the opposite end of the couch, mimicking Louis and sliding his feet up too.

Louis took his mug and licked at some of the cream. Harry watched him.

“Good?”

“Uhhhhh,” Louis groaned. “Divine.”

“That was a proper filthy moan.” Harry glanced at Louis over his mug.

Louis tilted his head confidently. “I’m very vocal.”

Fuck, this felt like flirting. Louis’ stomach was flipping over. It felt so good to be bantering like this with Harry, but he knew he needed to reign it in. Harry was engaging in friendly exchanges whereas Louis was flirting.

“What's your type?” Harry glanced away at his drink.

“As in attraction?” Louis slurped at his chocolate.

“Yep.”

Louis thought for a few seconds. “Don't know if I have a type. Suppose tall, dark, and sexy is the initial physical attraction, but a connection in here,” Louis pointed to his head, “is much, much sexier. If he gets me laughing..” Louis giggled softly. “I had a date with a hot doctor that everyone fancied. He was posing and looking to see who was looking at him half the night and had zero personality or sense of humour. He didn't want to dance because he didn't want to get sweaty. I ditched him. He'd indicated he wanted to fuck me, but,” Louis shrugged, “his looks and a sure fire shag weren't enough.”

Harry nodded slowly.

“I mean, don't get me wrong. I've seen someone across a room and taken them home purely on how they look, but with him, it just wasn't enough and he was a bore. My first years at uni I fucked my share of hot boys in clubs, but I need a bit more now.”

“I get that,” Harry nodded.

“So what's your type then?” Louis braced himself to hear the exact opposite of him.

“Oh, I like someone who it feels comfortable to be with. Someone with a nice smile, who is sexy and fun and a little bit naughty.”

Louis raised his eyebrows. “A killer body too, I reckon,” Louis offered, thinking back to all the pictures of Topaz.

“It's a bonus.” Harry's eyes lingered over his cup.

Louis felt his chest flutter, being the focus of those eyes.

 

“So,” Louis changed the subject. “Tell me what you were like as a kid.”

 

Harry proceeded to tell Louis all about his upbringing. His mum and dad’s divorce and subsequent step dads.

“We are all still really close. My mum remarried a few years ago and he’s amazing, I love him. My dad comes and visits often and my sister books time from work to come on location with me, keep me company.”

Louis grinned. “I’m a family lad as well. Proper mummy’s boy.” Louis blushed. “My mum and dad split up when I was little. My stepdad was great, they had four daughters together, but split up when I was a teenager. She’s with her new husband now and they had twins a few years ago. Gave me my first brother.” Louis blinked slowly. “They all mean the world to me.”

“Family orientated.” Harry bumped fists with Louis.

Louis stifled a yawn.

“You’re knackered. Get to bed, go rest.” Harry prompted him.

“I will soon, enjoying your company and this amazing hot chocolate.” Louis shuffled a bit further down, his head lolling on the back of the sofa.

“Where do you wanna go tomorrow?” Harry smiled at Louis’ drooping eyelids. “Look at you.” He chuckled softly. “Few more seconds and you’ll be in the land of nod.”

“‘M’ok.” Louis’ face was lax and rosy. “Fancy the coast. What do you think?”

Harry nodded enthusiastically. “You ever been on a motorbike Louis?”

Louis’ forehead creased. “Not since I was nineteen.”

Harry smiled. “Fancy being a passenger on the back of a Harley?”

Louis’ eyes grew wide with surprise. “Sounds like fun. I'm not an experienced rider though.”

Harry’s eyebrow quirked as he looked pointedly at Louis.

“Oi.” Louis poked him with his toe. “Mucky mind, I meant motorbike riding. Of course I'm an experienced rider of other things.”

“I bet you are,” Harry murmured into his mug.

“I heard that.”

“You were meant to.”

They both burst out laughing.

 

Louis laid in the comfiest bed he'd ever been in. He could hear the hiss of Harry's shower next door. He thought about him soaping himself and groaned softly. He was the most attractive person Louis had ever encountered.

Tomorrow he had to sit pillion on his motorbike. Touch his body, probably clinging on for dear life. A soft shudder passed through him. He was going to enjoy that. He turned on his side and was asleep in seconds.

 

There was a soft knock on the door. Louis had been up and showered and was stood rubbing at his hair with a towel.

“Come in.” His hand grasped at the towel around his hips, making sure it wasn’t going to fall.

Harry popped his head around the door.

“Morning.”

Louis tilted his head, gesturing for him to come in.

“Morning, Harry.”

Harry’s eyes swept down Louis’ body. “Morning,” he murmured absently.

“Uhm, you've already said that.” Louis popped his hip, folding his arms.

Harry was wearing skin tight yoga pants, a barely there vest top and bare feet. His hair was in a high messy bun, his face damp and ruddy.

“Oh yeah erm I was wondering,” Harry stepped closer.  “Do you want to borrow Ella’s leathers?”

Louis blinked. “Umm..” Harry’s hot fresh sweat was hitting his senses, the vest was almost transparent with the dampness of his body. The pants left nothing to the imagination. Louis was completely fucked.

“She's a similar build and they'll give you some protection.”

Louis turned away, conscious of the heavy feeling in his dick and not wanting to tent the towel, he grabbed both of his arse cheeks. “My bum won't fit into her leathers.”

“You can try.” Harry retreated. “I'll get them.” His voice echoed down the corridor.

Louis blew out a long breath and quickly slipped his boxers on, choosing a fitted black t shirt he sat down on the bed and closed his eyes, willing his body to behave and waited for Harry to return.

He came back clutching black leather trousers.

“Won't she mind me borrowing them?” Louis walked across to Harry.

“No.” Harry stood awkwardly at the door. “She's never worn them, doesn't like the bike so the pants were a bit of an unwanted gift. I kinda kept them just in case my sister wanted to come out with me.”

“Right.” Louis nodded, taking the trousers from Harry. “Please.” Louis gestured, walking back over towards the bed.

Harry walked in slowly.

Louis dropped down onto the bed.

“If um if you're still damp from the shower, maybe use a little talc to dry your legs. There should be some in the cabinet,”

“Ok, see how I go.” Louis pushed his feet into the trousers and worked them up his legs. He jumped a little, sliding them over his thighs and hips, tucking everything in before breathing in slightly to fasten them.

“Bit snug.” He turned and ran his hands over his leather clad bottom.

“Yeah.” Harry’s voice cracked a little. “Can you sit down ok?”

Louis gingerly sat on the bed. “Yeah. Think they'll be ok. Do they look alright?”

Harry nodded slowly. “Lovely.” His eyes snapped to Louis. “Yeah, lovely fit.” He corrected himself. “I'll uhm go get showered. Sweaty. Stink. Ughh.” Harry trotted off. Louis threw himself backwards on the bed and covered his eyes. He was being so obvious, Harry seemed freaked out by him and it was the last thing Louis wanted to do. He was his friend, he needed to stop all of this ridiculous fantasising over Harry.

 

Harry was stood making tea when Louis eventually emerged. He had soft leather trousers and a slouchy white T shirt. A green beanie sat on top of his damp curls.

  


“Here.” Harry handed Louis his tea. “There's this amazing place that does the freshest fish, has stunning views, I thought we could stop there for lunch.” Harry opened the oven and removed a tray of pastries. “So thought something light would be best.” He grabbed a plate and arranged the hot buttery breakfast goods for them to share.

Louis took a croissant and bit into it. “Mmm good.” Louis waved it about, licking at the stray flakes of pastry on his lips.

 

They somehow managed to devour them all between them and once the tea was finished they grabbed what they needed and left the house. Harry had suggested taking a bag with a towel and some swim shorts in case the sea was too inviting to miss out on.

Harry led Louis into his garage. There alongside the Range Rover and Benz was a huge Harley. It was pristinely polished with the chrome and black paintwork shining.

“This one is mine.” Harry retrieved a gold glittery helmet from the shelf. “This one will have to be yours.” He handed Louis a dark purple helmet. Louis pulled it on over his hair secured the fastening.

Harry wheeled it out, stored their bag in the compartment and mounted the bike. Louis swung his leg over, his pants feeling a little tight as he did so.

The back of the Harley felt snug and safe around Louis. There was even a little backrest for him. Harry leant behind him and grabbed Louis’ hands and pulled them around his body. Louis laced his fingers against Harry’s hard stomach and off they went.

 

The miles flew by, the scenery amazing. The hills on one side, the deep blue ocean on the other as they sped up the pacific coast highway.

Harry kept squeezing Louis’ hand and pointing to things.

They eventually pulled over into a cove. Louis’ skin was cool with the breeze but he felt hot with the sun.

They drank some water and sat in the shade for a little while, the only sound was the hum of traffic and the crash of the waves.

“I want to live out here for sure.” Harry stared out to sea. “I always loved the seaside as a kid.”

Louis smiled. “Me too, it always makes my belly flip to see the beach and the sea.”

Harry turned and smiled at him. “Me too,” he whispered.

They set off again, sometimes having to turn in land a little but always coming back out to the coast eventually.

Louis had never felt more alive.

His hands clutched at Harry’s shirt, feeling the hard flesh beneath his fingers. He had to stop himself from touching him, from tracing the ridges he could feel. It was torture. Glorious wonderful torture.

 

Harry eventually pulled over at a small stone building.

“This place is really special to me.” Harry shepherded Louis towards the door. Louis pulled his helmet off and was conscious that his hair probably looked ridiculous.

Harry noticed him faffing and stopped. His fingers deftly raked through Louis’ hair. Louis stopped breathing. Harry grazed his scalp as he twisted bits of hair, sweeping them across Louis’ forehead. “There.” He tilted his head. “Fetching.”

Louis let the breath go that he’d been holding, his sight swimming a little from lack of oxygen or the touch of Harry. His mouth was dry his hands clammy.

“Need a drink,” Louis stuttered.

Harry opened the door to be met by an elderly gentleman.

“Harry.” He pulled him into a hug. “Always a pleasure.”

The man had a slight accent that Louis couldn’t place. It sounded like it had been watered down from many years in the States but it sounded European.

“Tony.” Harry beamed at him. “How is Rosa?”

Tony smiled sadly. “She’s getting there my friend, thank you. Gina and Rob take care of her and Marc helps me here.”

Harry nodded. “She’s in great hands then.”

Tony nodded. “The best. Thank you, Harry. Now, come. I made up your favourite spot.”

Tony led them out of the back of the restaurant to a set of steps. This lead down to a secluded patch of the beach. A table was set for two people under an umbrella.

“Nice and private for you.” Tony guided them down. “Now let me serve you the best of what I have. Sit, make yourselves comfortable, I’ll be back.”

 

Tony steadily fed them the most delicious fresh fish, small plates of tasty, succulent dishes, seasoned to perfection, cooked just right. They talked and laughed and ate, the gentle crash of the waves their only company.

“How do you know this place?” Louis asked.

Harry sighed. “I had a bit of a meltdown one day, drove and drove and ended up here. They could tell I was a little upset, took me under their wing and looked after me. I ended up staying in the flat above the restaurant for a few days. They asked no questions and let me just unravel my thoughts.” Harry swallowed hard. “They saved me that day and I owe them everything.”

Louis slid his hand across the table, covering Harry’s with his own smaller hand. “I’m sorry you felt like that.”

Harry’s eyes glistened a little. “I was young, confused as hell. I don’t think I would have done anything drastic, but I just needed to..” Harry stopped and squeezed his eyes shut, sniffing a little. “Think,” he whispered.

“Are you ok now?” Louis pressed him.

Harry opened his eyes. “I’m much better, thank you. I just needed to get my head around a few things, you know?”

Louis still covered Harry’s hand. “If ever you need to talk, I’d always be here for you.” Louis felt a lump rise in his throat. He hated to think of Harry desperate and alone, fighting whatever demons he had.

Harry turned his hand over and grasped Louis’ hand.

“Thank you.” He swept his thumb over Louis’ pulse point.

 

“Now for the best part.” Tony carried out dishes of ice cream, home made with the freshest fruit and cream.

They both polished it off, Louis’ leather pants pinching at his waist.

“Tony, we fancy a dip. Is anyone upstairs, could we get changed?” Harry enquired.

“Of course, of course. You know the way up, help yourselves.”

They lingered over their drinks then Harry dashed out to the bike and grabbed their bag. He lead Louis up a small staircase to a flat with the prettiest view.

“Wow,” Louis gasped.

“Tony keeps this for his family and friends to use,” Harry explained.

“It's got a stunning view.” Louis gazed out of the window.

Harry nodded. “Helped me think. Put things into perspective.”

Louis turned to him. “Don't like to think of you sad.”

Harry reached over and squeezed Louis’ elbow. “I’m ok, really. It was early days here and my first film role and I just..red tape, paperwork, contracts. It all took a little bit of getting used to.”

Louis nodded. “You were so young, thrust into the limelight.

Harry nodded sadly.  “Come on, lets go dip our toes in the ocean.”

He pulled his t shirt off, snapped the button on his trousers, his eyes flicked to Louis as he peeled them down his legs, his black boxers clung to his body.

Louis was transfixed watching him. Harry straightened up, waited a beat then pulled his boxers down. Louis inhaled sharply, Harry’s nakedness flooding his senses. Why did the universe never play fair? Why did he have to have the most desirable penis Louis had ever seen? Why couldn't it have been diminutive, discreet? Why was it bold and beautiful? Louis screamed internally.

He turned slightly, unbuttoning his own trousers and sliding them down his legs, pricks of sweat beading on his neck, the scent of Harry’s body engulfing him. He was turned sideways, feeling Harry’s eyes on him as he stood in his boxers, folding the leathers.

Louis pulled his boxers down and turned to pick his shorts up. Harry’s mouth hung open a little, his eyes wide. The energy in the room made Louis’ pulse hammer. Why the fuck did it feel like this?

Louis hurriedly pulled the shorts up, lastly pulling his top over his head.

“Ready?” Harry's voice a little strained.

“Yep.”

 

They frolicked in the ocean, wading out and letting the tide carry them back into shore.

Harry grabbed Louis around the waist and plunged him in. Louis surfaced with a splash, seeking his revenge.

“Come here, you little shit!” Louis called out, laughing and coughing and chasing after a squealing Harry. He was gaining on him, cutting through the water quicker than Harry. He caught him up and dived on his back. He wrapped his legs around his waist and tugged at him, trying to make him lose his footing. Harry was panting hard, laughing and yelling.  Louis put his arms around Harry's neck, bending to whisper in his ear.

“Give in, H, give in.”

Harry continued to cut a swathe through the foamy sea. Louis could feel his heart pounding, his laugh continuous.

“Never!” he bellowed over the noise of the ocean.

Louis’ hand slid down Harry's body, his palms feeling the taut flesh, the fine hair on his chest until they rolled over the erect nub of Harry's nipple. One sharp tug and Harry was down, folding like a stack of cards taking Louis with him.

They lay in a heap in the shallow water, Louis belly laughing, unable to stop.

Harry turned quickly. Grasping Louis’ arms, he pinned his body to the sand, the waves crashing around them. Harry's eyes bore into Louis’. He was panting heavily, mouth loose and wet. Louis was rooted to the spot like a rabbit caught in the headlights. Harry's hair hung around his face, the water dripping from him as their faces stayed only inches apart. Louis could feel Harry’s thigh digging into him, his hip bone pinning him down. Louis let the breath go he was holding, a soft moan escaping his throat. The situation was so intense. Harry was enveloping him and it was consuming him. He could smell his hot scent, feel him covering him, the heat pooling in his groin, the sparks licking at his belly.

“Harry,” Louis croaked out his name. Harry cried out and rolled off, freeing Louis, laying flat in the shallow water, one arm over his eyes.

“Harry?” Louis questioned.

Harry sprung up. “Ahhahaaaa.” He flipped Louis’ over his shoulder and Louis knew he was semi hard in his shorts, knew Harry must be able to feel it against his chest. Louis conceded, embarrassment engulfing him as Harry carried him deeper into the water.

“You chose my most sensitive part, my nipples, you cheat. How did you know?”

Louis was tense, waiting for the second that Harry realised their little grapple had turned him on. Waiting for the moment Harry would recoil and Louis would have ruined everything.

Surely he could feel it, despite the fact it was diminishing quickly, he must have felt it but he didn't react in horror. For that Louis was grateful.

Harry dived forwards but kept hold of Louis. Louis slid down from around his shoulder until Harry was holding him around the waist.

Louis hung heavily, not daring to wrap his legs around Harry, not daring to be so close again.

Harry looked at him puzzled.

“What's up?”

“Nowt uhm bit of headache,” Louis lied.

Harry let him go down gently, the water coming up to his waist.

“Sorry.” Harry blinked.

“Not your fault, silly.” Louis shrugged. “I'm ok.”

There was silence for a beat. Louis knew he was acting strangely, knew he needed to stop. It wasn’t Harry’s fault he’d turned him on.

“Last one to the shore is a ninnimuggins.” Louis cupped his hands in the water and threw it over Harry, finding his feet and racing towards the sand.

 

Louis won. He laid panting on the beach, the sun drying him quickly as Harry dropped down beside him and nudged him with his elbow.

“You cheated, made me think you were ill just so I would be on the back foot.”

Louis cranked one eye open. “You’re stronger than me, I needed a head start.”

“Have you had fun?” Harry asked.

“Loads of fun.” Louis rolled onto his belly. “But I’ll let you know if it was worth it when I’m trying to pull leather pants over damp sandy legs.”

Harry cackled. “Oh yeah, never thought of that.”

 

They laid out until they were fully dried. Brushing the sand off before climbing the steps to the flat.

Harry handed Louis a towel from their bag. “Get as much sand off you as possible.”

Louis looked around. “Is there a bathroom I could use?”

Harry directed him. Louis went inside and shut the door. He sunk down onto the toilet and covered his face, shame stinging at his cheeks. He didn’t want to freak Harry out, but he did feel a massive attraction to him. He needed to control himself better. He sighed and began to towel himself, thankful he didn't have the distraction of naked Harry towelling himself.

Fifteen minutes later and a lot of cursing he was back in his leathers. Harry sat gazing out of the window when he finally came out of the bathroom.

“Thank you.” Harry turned to look at Louis. “I don't come out here as often as I should and I've never been back to the flat. I think I slayed a few demons today.”

Louis strolled over, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders. “Proud of you, mate.”

They stood in silence for a few more minutes, drinking in the sight.

“Fancy a night of dancing?” Harry turned to face Louis.

“Definitely,” Louis beamed.

They rode home, stopping at a few more coves to take in the views. Louis relished the closeness of Harry, being able to hold him without feeling uncomfortable about it. Feeling Harry's soft love handles under his palms and the contrasting firm muscled flesh of his stomach under his fingers.

They arrived home in the early evening.

“We’ll ride out again and watch the sunset,” Harry promised.

Louis smiled. “I'd love that.”

“You need a rest before we go out?” Harry raked his hand through his matted hair.

“I'm ok, what about you?” Louis tilted his head. “You've done all the driving, if you'd rather stay in?”

Harry shook his head. “Do me good to get out.”

Louis nodded. “I'll go get showered and dressed. What should I wear? What kind of place are we going to?”

Harry smirked. “Your pulling shirt of course.”

Louis laughed. “Nah, not interested in pulling, just wanna have fun with you.”

Harry pouted. “I was going to wear my sexy shirt though, let's both do it.”

Louis’ face lit up. “Ok, let’s go for it.”

 

Louis squeezed in the quickest wank of his life whilst in the shower. His balls had felt heavy all day and he just needed to relieve some of his frustrations.

His teeth sunk into his arm as his legs shook and the orgasm washed over him. A bright smile and green eyes, the secrets revealed today as he stripped off, were emblazoned in his thoughts.

 

“Wow, Louis.” Harry was propping up the breakfast bar, a selection of drinks bottles on the countertop. He straightened up, his eyes raking down Louis’ body.

Louis’ throat felt tight at the scrutiny. “Will I do?” He shifted his weight from foot to foot. Tight black jeans and the sheer striped shirt with smart black shoes, his jeans rolled just a little to show off his delicate ankles. His hair was swept into a fringe with a long strand falling over his cheekbone.

“You look stunning.” Harry smiled. “You’ll be fighting them off.”

Louis covered his mouth and laughed. “Don’t be daft.”

Louis took this chance to fully appreciate Harry’s outfit.

A white floaty shirt, opened low, teamed with tight blue jeans. He had a thin bandana around his hair, his curls spilling above and below it. The sun today had given him a deeper tan, showing off his eyes and teeth. He preened a little at Louis’ gaze.

“You scrub up well too, young Styles.”

Harry grinned and turned away “A cheeky shot or two before we go?”

Louis moved closer. “Aye, JD?”

Harry poured them both a shot of Jack and they clinked glasses.

“To us and a great night after our adventurous day.”  
“To us,” Louis echoed.

They downed the amber liquid, smarting at the burn of the alcohol.

“Another?” Harry lifted the bottle.

“One more, then I’m on beer,” Louis grimaced. “Too hungover if I’m downing shots all night.”

 

They had another drink, sipping it this time rather than necking it. The buzzer on the gate made them both jump.

“Oh, the car.”

Harry picked his keys and wallet up and guided Louis out of the house.

 

The club was exclusive and expensive. The rich and famous paid for their anonymity and here they got it. No phones, no camera, and definitely no uninvited guests. Harry flashed a pass and handed over his credit card.

“What’s the admission fee, let me get that.” Louis pressed.

“Lou, it’s fine, really. It needed to be me as I’m the member. It includes all of our drinks too, so it’s fine.”

A hostess ushered them in, found them a small secluded booth, and brought them a selection of drinks with mixers and ice. Harry shifted up close to Louis, their thighs pressed together. Louis felt the heat burning through his jeans on every part of them that touched.

“This is amazing.” Louis looked around at the contemporary feel of the club. There was a bar area where people sat alone just having a drink. There were people dining and entertaining and at the end of the room there was a dance floor. The night was still young and the dance floor quite empty.

“You may see people you recognise, maybe not with the people you’d expect to see them with.” Harry spoke cryptically.

“Ok.” Louis’ brow creased. “I’ll be cool, trust me.”

“I do.” Harry grabbed his hand sincerely. “I just wanted to prepare you.”

 

The first surprise of the night was the rock star who Louis saw at Leeds Festival last year who in real life was supposedly engaged to a woman, but walked in hand in hand with a man.

Harry watched Louis’ reaction, Louis picked his drink up calmly and took a swig.

“Love this song,” he commented casually.

Louis didn’t have a huge popular culture knowledge, but some people he did recognise. The Oscar winning actress with her secret girlfriend, the hot shot film director with his extremely young girlfriend, his wife at home with their children. Harry stayed by his side, people came over, shaking Harry's hand, sharing a moment with him then moving off to do their own thing.

The club slowly filled up until there was barely a spare inch to move.

“Has it blown your mind in here tonight?” Harry quizzed him.

“No,” Louis answered truthfully. “In all walks of life people have secrets, I suppose it’s just harder in an industry where people want to know about every aspect of your life.”

Harry nodded. “And people want to control your life too.”

Louis tilted his head. “How so?”  
Harry took a slow breath. “Images. Fitting in with what they think the general public expect. People are managed to within an inch of their lives so they fit the brief.”

Louis frowned. “Tough living like that.”

 

Harry stayed attentive, making sure Louis was comfortable and happy. They drank beer with the odd shot thrown in. Louis was buzzed from the excitement of just being out with Harry

“Tell me how the pulling shirt works then.” Harry leaned in closer to Louis, his eyes going a little crossed at the closeness.

“Well..” Louis took a drink of his beer. “If I spot someone or feel like I need sex, I usually pose a bit. I know my arse is what helps me pull.” He chuckled. “Men seem to like it for some reason.”

Harry nibbled at his bottom lip. “Oh, really?”

“Really,” Louis emphasised. “Then, if I make a connection, we might dance, make our intentions obvious, tease each other until one of us cracks and drags the other one home to bed.”

“Right,” Harry hummed. “What kind of dancing?”  
Louis dropped his head laughing. “Well it’s grinding really. Just filthy, obvious grinding.”

“Dr Tomlinson, I for one am shocked,” Harry teased him.

“Shhhh.” Louis pressed a finger to Harry’s lips. “I’m not proud, but usually by that point I’m so horny I don’t care.”

“I think we should go dance right now.” Harry pulled him up.

 

They weaved their way through the crowds, Harry leading the way, holding Louis’ hand all the way.

It was hot and crowded on the dance floor, bodies gyrating together to the beat of the song.

Louis and Harry bounced around a little, the alcohol helping with losing the inhibitions of letting your body go and move to the music.

Harry raised his arms above his head, his eyes closing, he was feeling the vibes. Louis watched him, his sinewy hips thrusting and circling. Louis was fucked. He hadn’t realised his own movements had slowed down to almost nothing as he watched Harry.

Harry opened his eyes, he tore his gaze over Louis, lewd and shameless he checked out his body. Louis’ breath stuttered in his chest.

Harry reached out and turned him, moving in close behind, his hands were on Louis’ hips, his chest pressed in close to Louis’ back. Louis couldn’t help but get lost in the beat, lost in the motion, lost in the heat of his body.

He felt Harry’s hair on the side of his face, his lips close to Louis’ ear.

“Is this ok?”

Louis couldn’t have protested even if he tried.

“Yeah,” he croaked over the noise.

Harry held Louis close, sweat forming on his chest, his shirt clinging to him but he could feel the dampness of Harry on his back, smell the darkly arousing odour of his body. Cologne mixed with the tang of fresh sweat and Harry. That unique smell that was all him.

Louis wanted him so badly, his body shook at the close proximity and overwhelming feelings drowning his senses. He wanted to fight it, to preserve the friendship, because when Harry realised Louis’ darkest thoughts, he would surely drop him like a hot stone. Louis found some inner strength and took a half step away. Losing the intense heat from his back, gaining him some equilibrium, but not for long.

Harry was having none of it. He pulled him back pushed his hips into Louis’ arse and Louis’ knees buckled.

He was there, closer than ever, driving Louis wild. The jut of his hipbone feeling just like an erection. Louis’ eyes fluttered closed and went with it, let Harry grind his hip into his arse. Louis was so hard and so turned on, his own cock leaked and twitched in his jeans.

“And after you've danced and gone home together, then what?” Harry's voice was a deep slow rasp.

“Harry I..” Louis’ head was mashed, Harry's body draped all over him and now he was asking intimate questions.

“You don't really wanna know.” Louis’ head was leant back on Harry's shoulder, his lips brushing the lobe of Harry's ear.

“I do.”

Louis reached back, squeezed Harry's hip. “This is so unfair,” he whined.

Harry’s fingers pinched into his hips. “Why?”  
Louis turned fully, Harry’s pupils were blown, his face flushed. “You know why. You felt my response to you today.” The alcohol gave Louis the courage to speak.

“I fancy you so much and I can’t.. I’m so sorry, I’ll go back to the hotel. I can’t help it, Harry, I’m so sorry.”

Harry pulled him close, his cock pushing into Louis’ hip. He was hard, so hard. Louis gasped, his eyes scanning Harry’s face.

“I’m sorry, shall we go? I’m sorry the dancing turned you on. Shit.”

Louis shook as Harry swayed them both. Louis’ cock pressing into Harry’s hip.

“I don’t want to go just yet.” Harry got them into a rhythm, their hips carving out a slow figure of eight. “I fancy you too,” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear.

Louis stared at him confused. “You do?”

“Like you have no fucking idea,” Harry let his lips trail over the shell of Louis’ ear.

Louis was molten. He was like a bag of jelly in Harry’s arms.

“I don't know how I got through today seeing you in those leathers. What a fucking terrible but brilliant idea that was,” Harry confessed. “I had to try and control my cock all day and it was hard.”

Louis was astonished.

“But...you have a girlfriend.”

Harry's eyes bore into Louis.

“I don't.”

 

 ~~

 

Thank you so much for reading. If you have tumblr and would like to [reblog this post](http://tommosgun.tumblr.com/post/146360480757/rise-up-like-the-sun-22249-words-by), I'd be eternally grateful xx Shar xx


	3. Chapter 3

Louis froze in Harry's arms.

“What?” The word dripped from his lips, a whisper between breaths.

“I don't have a girlfriend,” Harry mouthed into his ear.

Louis pulled back and studied Harry's face.

Harry leant back in. “I have a contract with her to act as my girlfriend and in return she gets money and promo.”

Louis puffed out a long breath.

“I don't.. _why_?”

Harry shook his head slowly. “Can't you guess, Louis?”

Louis wanted to scream. Of _course_ Harry pinged for him, of course he picked up certain cues, but he stupidly ignored them, thought he was looking for things and had absolutely no reason to think otherwise. Fuck.

“Can we get out of here?” Louis pleaded.

Harry nodded. “Of course.”

 

The car ride home was a little tense. Full of stares and unspoken words.

 

They finally arrived, Harry unlocked the door and ushered Louis in.

“Are you mad at me?” Harry hummed softly.

Louis spun around. “No. God, Harry, no. I'm just trying to get my head around this. Tell me with your own words, please.”

“I'm gay, Louis. I'm contractually bound to maintain a straight image until the end of my next film.”

Louis sat down on the floor, pushing the heel of his hand into his eyes. “Fuck,” he breathed.

“You didn't guess?” Harry dropped down next to him.

“I..” Louis scrubbed his hand through his hair. “I don't know, Harry. I kind of thought some things didn't quite..”

“You didn't feel how attracted I was to you? How much I touched you?”

Louis groaned. “I wanted so much..” He turned to look at Harry. “You had a girlfriend, many girlfriends, and not one single hint at a boyfriend. I thought it was wishful thinking, that you were just tactile and affectionate.”

Harry took Louis’ hands in his. “I have to be so careful. I don't let many people in, I should have had you sign a nondisclosure..”

Louis jumped up. “Shit, Harry, sign a contract to say I won't spill your secrets? I'm a doctor, for fucks sake, I took an ethical oath. I'd never.”

Harry held his hands up. “It doesn't mean I don't trust you, it's just something the lawyers insist on, but..”

“No. Fucking hell, Harry, I don't belong in this make believe world.”

“Louis, please,” Harry begged.

“I'm just a normal bloke with a regular job.”

Louis stormed to the door blindly running. With no phone and no money he wouldn't get far, but he just needed to flee, to get air in his burning lungs. The door slammed, drowning out Harry's plaintive pleas. Louis jogged up the garden, sinking down on the steps, hugging his knees to his chest, tears pricking at his eyes. He heard the door open, Harry's frame lurching towards him, sobs huffed out from his throat.

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Louis.” Harry sat beside him.

“You..you don't trust me?” Louis’ breath hitched, his words splintered with gasps.

“I trust you. I completely trust you, that's why I've shared this with you, why I've not asked you to sign an NDA.”

Louis rolled his head back. “It's too much.” He shook his head sadly. “Why did I ever think I could fit into this world?”

Harry balled his fists and pushed them into his eyes. “Please, Louis. The world I live in is fucked up and superficial. But you, us. I felt..I hoped. I wanted you to see Harry, just me not the shit that surrounds me. Going to the club tonight I wanted you to know, to see that the situation I am in isn't unique but also I wanted to be the real me.”

Louis brought his head forward. “We had such a great day.”

Harry melted into Louis’ side. “I know,” he whispered. “I didn't want it to end.”

Louis’ head rested against Harry's. “I didn't want it to end either.”

Harry turned and took Louis’ face in his hands. “You're under my skin. You invade my thoughts constantly. I feel you, your presence. I've never felt someone so vibrant before. Every step you take leaves a footprint, you leave your mark everywhere. You're vivacious and alive and I just want you. I want you so much. Want to know everything about you, make you laugh, hold you, learn your body, taste every inch and memorise you. Want to hear you, feel you, touch you,”

Harry trailed his lips over Louis’ jaw. “Please, Louis. Please tell me I'm not imagining this connection.” Harry crawled into Louis’ lap.

Louis sobbed a ragged breath from his throat. “You're not imagining it.”

Harry kissed a path down the column of Louis’ throat. Louis’ eyes fluttered closed.

“Please come to bed with me.” His words hummed against Louis’ skin. “Come to bed and let me look after you.”

Louis looped his arms around Harry's waist. “I don't know how to deal with the world you live in, H. I want you so much, I just..I can't get my head around it all,” Louis sighed sadly.

“It's a job that has an end date, then I'm free. Can you try? Can you give me a chance?”

“I have to know you trust me. I'd never compromise you, I'd never jeopardise your closet.” Louis dropped his head to Harry’s chest. “Jesus, Harry, it just hurts you think I'd do that.”

“I didn't, I don't.” Harry cupped Louis’ face, bringing his eyes up to meet his earnest face.

“Ella has it drilled into her to get NDA’s from everyone, she's been pressing me for you. I refused, but I needed to be completely honest with you. I'd love something to happen between us and there are so many secrets surrounding me that I wanted it all out in the open.”

Louis brushed his hands down the sides of Harry's body.

“I'm sorry I reacted that way.” Louis closed his eyes. “I'd never hurt you.”

Harry sniffed, his eyes were red and watery.

Louis reached up and touched his cheek. “Forgive me? I was so upset that you thought you couldn't trust me.”

Harry’s face crumpled. “I trust you with my life, I took you to one of my most secret places today. No one knows about Romano’s, about me fleeing there.”

Louis pulled him close. “I'm honoured, Harry. I really am. Thank you for taking me. I had the best time with you.”

Harry pulled away to look at Louis. “Me too.”

He folded back into Louis’ arms, Louis shushing him, stroking his hair as his breathing slowly calmed down and the stuttering of his chest settled into a slower pattern.

“Let's go inside.” Louis dropped a soft kiss to Harry's hair.

Harry pulled away, standing and offering his hand to Louis.

Louis jumped up, Harry stepped into his space and they were staring, Harry's eyes dropping to Louis’ lips.  “Can I kiss you?”

Louis was rooted to the spot. “Yeah,” his voice croaked out a reply.

Harry pushed his open hands into Louis’ hair, his thumbs sweeping up over his cheekbones, over his brow bones. He tilted his head and pressed a soft kiss to Louis’ lips.

Louis felt a rush, a surge of something hot seeping into every inch of his body. Harry hummed softly against Louis’ lips.

“Been wanting to do this since Wednesday,” Louis moaned, leaning in for more kisses. Harry obliged. Their lips parted and fitted together so well.

Moving slowly and surely at first, Louis felt a soft sweep of Harry's tongue against his lips. Fires were licking at Louis’ spine, heat and sparks exploding in his body, feeling arousal so sharp it throbbed hard in his groin.

“Please come to bed, Louis.”

There were so many questions, but at the moment this just needed to happen for both of them.

“Yeah, yes please. Please.”

Louis’ urgency made Harry shudder. He took his hand and walked him into the house, turning the lock on the door and rounding on Louis. He picked him up and pressed him to the wall. “What are you into?” Harry trailed his lips with a hit of teeth, nipping at his Adam's apple.

“Everything.” Louis rolled his head back, his cock straining hard against Harry's body.

“Will you fuck me, Lou? Please fuck me.”

Louis smiled at the pleading in Harry's voice.

“I've had to watch you strut about in those leathers all day, those legs. Fuck. You don't have to beg, H.”

“I'll happily beg for you.” Harry's hands pressed into Louis’ arse, kneading the flesh. “But first, I need to taste you.”

Harry dropped Louis and sank to his knees. He looked up at him, wild eyes and plush lips. Louis whined.

“Harry, not here. Ella.”

Harry ignored him. “I can't wait,” he admitted.

Louis surrendered to him, his shoulder blades hitting the wall as Harry ran the palm of his hand over Louis’ bulge. Louis’ hips stuttered forward. “I don't know what you do to me.”

“I'm going to do everything to you, with you.” Harry snapped Louis’ button open. “I've been dreaming about this cock, trying to imagine it.” Harry lowered his zip. “Imagine how you smell and taste. I can smell your arousal now and I could come right here, Lou. Fuck.”

Louis tore at his lip, his dick twitching and blurting out natural lube.

Harry pulled his jeans down around his knees. His fingers tracing the outline of Louis’ cock.

“I was so close, knew you were big but you're thicker than I'd felt. Shit, that's going to feel so good in me, Lou.” He hooked his thumbs into his pants and after a beat, revealed him.

Louis’ knees felt weak, so exposed.

Harry nosed at him. “Perfect.”

His tongue trailed from balls to tip, leaving a damp stripe. “This smell. It lives so deep inside of you but it's there. It's wild and manly,” Harry rambled. “The packers tee, fuck, it was the most erotic thing, having your smell on my clothes. I hardly slept, wanking to your scent.”

Louis had never felt such arousal before from so little contact. Words and eyes leaving him helpless. “Harry, please,” Louis begged. His whole body thrummed, needing release.

Harry wrapped his hand around Louis and sunk his mouth over the tip. Louis’ head swam, his thighs shaking to keep him upright.

“Harry!” he cried his name, as heat and wetness swallowed him up.

Harry was slurping and whining, licking at him, rubbing the head against his lips, the silky smooth skin gliding with the spit and precome.  He inhaled deeply and took half of Louis down, Louis felt Harry's tongue working at him, flattened down so he could take more, the edges of his mouth pulled tight with Louis’ girth.

Harry glanced up at Louis. Such a debauched sight, Louis felt his muscles contract, on the edge of orgasm he battled to hold on. He tipped his head and swallowed around him, humming with pleasure as Louis tugged at his hair.

“Harry, can't hold on.” Louis slowly fucked into his mouth, Harry slackening the vacuum so that Louis could glide in and out.

He cupped his balls, his fingers sliding back over the sensitive skin, ghosting over his hole. Louis’ body jerked, his muscles tightly coiled before he was spilling, hot come hitting Harry’s throat. Louis bucked and slipped out, striping Harry's lips and chin.

Louis’ legs gave up the ghost and he slid down the wall, his breath ragged. “Harry,” he whimpered. “God that was..”

Harry's nostrils pinched in as he panted his breath back. “So fucking hot, Lou.”

Louis looked at him, strung out, breathless. “Did you _come_?” Louis’ voice screeched the last word.

Harry snorted a laugh. “‘Course I fucking came.”

Louis groaned loudly. “How?”

Harry looked at Louis cockily, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. “You. You look like that, smell like that and..” He brushed his chin with his finger. “Taste like that.”

Louis pounced on him, straddling him. “You filthy, filthy boy.”

Harry was too blissed out to do anything.

“I'm going to fuck your brains out,” Louis hummed into his skin, sucking his jaw, tasting himself.

Harry grinned lazily.

“Why are you still riding out this orgasm, you twat?” Louis huffed.

Harry popped one eye open. “Because I dreamed of this moment after about three minutes of meeting you and it was everything and more I could have wished for.”

Louis ground his hips down into Harry's groin, his beaming grin mellowed to a soft smile.  “I want you."

Harry hooked his hand around Louis’ neck, bringing their lips together “Please, Lou.”

 

Louis stayed on top of Harry, swapping lazy kisses until they both felt able to stand.

Louis pulled his clothes up, Harry waiting for him. He took Louis’ hand and guided him to his bedroom.

Harry closed the door and grabbed Louis for a kiss.

“That was so wild, H.” Louis pressed his forehead into Harry's shoulder.

“I know. I'm still like jelly inside.”

“I want to see you naked.” Louis pulled back and looked up at Harry. “You were such a tease today, stripping off. I need to see you, touch you.”

“Do it for me then.” Harry spread his arms for Louis to get access to his clothing. Louis was still recovering himself. His hands shook a little as he unfastened his shirt buttons.

His eyes flicked to Harry's as he got lower, only having three buttons fastened.

“Why do you bother with shirts?” Louis teased.

“Oi, just get my kit off.” Harry pleaded.

“Easy, tiger.” Louis growled at him. He pushed the shirt from Harry's shoulders. Harry shivered a little, his eyes wide watching Louis.

“You have such a great body.” Louis traced the dents of his toned stomach, felt the muscles jump at his touch. “Do you know how hard it was for me to not bite your nipples?”

Harry whimpered. “You can do what you like.”

 

Louis took his time exploring Harry’s body with his hands and mouth. He strummed his nipples until Harry was moaning low in his throat. Louis snagged the hardened bud in his teeth and pinched a little, licking over them, watching Harry writhe about at Louis’ touch. Louis glanced down at the wet patch on Harry’s jeans. He was so desperate to see him naked but the anticipation was delicious. He carried on, touching, caressing, his lips trailing over his torso, tasting the salty tang of his skin.

“So fucking perfect,” Louis breathed.

Harry held Louis, his big hands covering his arse, his fingers pressing into the flesh.

“I need to see you now.” Louis’ hands fumbled with Harry's jeans.

Harry inhaled sharply. Louis could see his cock had fattened up again, his palm brushing the hard ridge.

“When you undressed today,” Louis snatched a kiss from Harry, tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth. “And I saw you naked, I almost combusted. You knew what you were doing, right?”

Harry pulled Louis in kissing him deeply, twisting Louis’ hair in his hands, breaking away with a pant. “Wanted to see if you reacted, if you fancied me.”

Louis kissed up Harry's jaw. “I couldn't risk seeing you twice, had to go in the bathroom, distract myself.”

“I did wonder..” Harry cupped Louis’ face bringing their lips together.

“Incidentally, the flash of your arse and thighs almost busted me. I had to pull my shorts on quickly so you wouldn't see my reaction to you.”

Louis smiled against Harry's lips. “I can't wait any longer.”

He stepped back, pulling the zip down and hooking his fingers into Harry's jeans. He slid them down, his white boxers sporting a damp patch. Louis dropped down to his knees, inhaling the smell of him, his head spinning at the thought of Harry coming from blowing him. He could see the shape of Harry, see his size. He looked up to see Harry watching him carefully, biting the inside of his cheeks.

“Damn, H.”

Harry’s breath stuttered. “Please, Lou, please touch me.”

Louis pulled his boxers down, the last barrier between him and Harry.

It was a heady mix of scents and visuals. Harry’s cock bobbed heavily. Louis dispensed with any more waiting and took him straight into his mouth. It was just everything he needed. The bitter tang of his previous release making Louis’ mouth water, the scent of his body making Louis’ cock twitch.  He slurped on Harry’s cock without much finesse or technique, but neither of them seemed to care. Louis was lost in his own little world, but Harry’s low moans and gasps filled his ears.

Harry was grasping at Louis’ hair, almost pulling him off. “Fuck, Lou. Shit.” Expletives fell from Harry’s lips. “Too nice. Too fucking good. Knew you’d be good for me.”

Louis satisfied his craving for the taste of Harry’s cock, so he pulled off and lead him to the bed. “Supplies?”

Harry scrambled in his bedside, passing Louis what he needed.

“On your back, please. Legs open.”

Harry did as he was asked. Louis coated his fingers in lube, dribbling more on Harry.

“Ok, knees bent, please.”

Harry obliged without question. Louis got himself in position, circling Harry then pushing in just a little with his middle finger.  Harry whined as Louis lifted his cock and got back to work on him, blowing him whilst opening him up. Harry bucked on the bed as Louis brushed over his prostate. Harry’s eyes bugged, a fine sheen of sweat coating his chest.

“Louis, I’ll come at this rate.”

Louis smiled around a mouth full of cock. He popped off, planting a kiss to the shaft. “Go with the flow, babe. It’s fine.”

Louis kept on, enjoying himself, loving seeing Harry sprawled there in reckless abandon. His fingers pushed into Harry, circling his rim, feeling the heat and tightness, then reaching for his spot, feeling the overwhelming reaction to his foreplay.

“You got an A in anatomy I take it?” Harry huffed out a laugh as Louis played his body expertly.

“I put my all into everything I do, so yes, of course I got an A,” Louis hummed smugly, loving having Harry at his mercy.

“I need your cock in me, Lou. Need to feel you.”

Louis dropped a kiss to Harry’s cock and sat up. He pulled a condom on, adding more lube to both of them, then positioned himself. Harry folded his legs back, his body shaking with anticipation.

Louis pushed in slowly. Kneeling up, watching Harry take the tip of his dick, hearing the cries as Louis stretched him.

“Fuck, Louis.” Harry grasped at the sheets. “Been a little while, steady.”

Louis listened to him, taking it slow, filling him up carefully, watching his face, watching for signs of pain.

“Please tell me if it hurts, H.”

“It isn’t, it won’t, I’m fine now, really.”

Louis let him get used to the feeling. He closed his eyes and felt the pressure and heat around him. He ground a little, his groin throbbing, already wanting release. Louis gritted his teeth. “So good, too nice.”

Harry’s eyes glistened, his lips were obscenely red and plush. “You’re beautiful.” Louis pushed a curl out of his eyes. “So beautiful, H.”

Harry rotated his hips, Louis gasped at the sensations showering his body.

“Can’t believe my luck.” Louis shook his head slowly. “If nothing else comes of this trip I will always have this moment. Always.” He pushed into Harry, his hips pushing with more and more purpose. Harry writhed in blissful arousal as Louis fucked him.

Louis bent his head. “When I took that sneaky photo of you and you sassed the life out of me, all I could think, as you strutted away was how much I’d like to fuck you.”

Harry whimpered as Louis snapped his hips. “And then you sat next to me, flashing your nipples and teeth and my cock was crying out for you.”

“How do you think I felt? I wanted to drag you into those toilets and suck you off, taste you.” Harry’s eyes rolled as Louis thrust his hips.

Louis turned Harry, spooning in behind him, giving himself a breather, willing himself not to come. He slid his cock into the tightness, Harry clamping his thighs together.

“This was supposed to stop me from coming. It’s not working, you’re so tight like this.”  Louis raked his teeth over Harry’s shoulder blade. “Your body, Harry.”

Harry reached over his shoulder, chasing a kiss from Louis.

Louis obliged, revelling in the softness and lazy thrusts. He wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock giving him a few slow pulls, hearing the intake of breath from him and smiling. He was so responsive.

Harry grabbed Louis’ hip. “Fuck me, Lou.”

They shifted again, Harry sprawling on his front. Louis pushed his hips up, Harry’s thighs hugging either side of him as Louis entered him easily, stopping to get the angle just right and then letting loose, giving Harry what he needed. The carnal noises Harry made spurred  Louis on, pounding relentlessly. His hands pushed at Harry’s hips, dipping and manoeuvring him until Harry’s noise was a continuous growl as his body convulsed and Louis felt him come. Louis felt the tight coil of muscle in his lower belly constrict and contract as he shot into the condom.

 

They lay in each other arms, lazy kisses and soft touches.

“Why do they insist on the straight image?” Louis was trying to get his head around it all.

“Because the powers that be think heterosexual sex sells. That women lust after men and vice versa. That they'd lose a whole chunk of audience if they couldn't sell me as women fodder.”

Louis huffed out a terse laugh. “Pitiful that they feel they need to do that.”

Harry laid his head on Louis’ belly. “I know and I signed the contract when I was eighteen. I'm trapped for one more film and then I'm free.”

Louis twisted one of Harry's curls around his finger. “But isn't it the same at every studio?”

Harry nodded. “Pretty much, but I've had enough of hiding who I really am. I could retire tomorrow and live comfortably so they either take me on my terms or not at all.”

Louis’ chest swelled. “Proud of you.”

Harry sighed. “The film comes out next July, I need to maintain this image until then.”

He turned his head to look at Louis. “Fifteen months and then I'm free.”

Louis traced Harry's cheekbone. “So how have you coped? What have you done about relationships? Sex?”

Harry’s eyebrows pinched together. “I have never had a relationship, never had so much as a regular boyfriend I mean. Who would want me like this and have to live under these circumstances? I have two trusted friends who are friends with benefits.”

Louis stared down at him. “And that's how you survive this? How you get through it?”

Harry nodded. “I've learned to cope. I've had shag buddies come and go, but I want to go on dates, real dates. Hold hands at the table, dance, kiss, go on holiday, walk hand in hand, watch the sunrise in someone's arms without the fear of being spotted, being outed.”

Hot tears pricked at Louis’ eyes. “Of course you want those things.” Louis pulled Harry up. “You deserve all of those things.”

Harry heard the thickness in Louis’ voice. “Hey, don't get upset.” He kissed him. “I've come this far, I can do this. I'll make it ‘til next July.”

“Do you see a future with your friends with benefits?” Louis probed gently.

Harry stared for a beat at Louis. “Tom is married but his wife allows him to pursue his bisexual side with men she approves of. She knows they are solid as a rock but he just has some needs and she's absolutely fine as long as he's totally honest with her and Jack, well, Jack is loving life. He's a model and presenter and has no desire to make things permanent with anyone right now and to be honest, neither Tom nor Jack are what I'm looking for in a partner.”

“Oh I see.” Louis was processing what Harry was telling him.

“I want the whole package, Lou. Marriage, family home, babies, the works.”

Louis thumbed his cheek. “You'll get all of that.”

Harry nodded, his curls brushing Louis’ jaw. “But I just want my freedom first.”

“Yes, live a little, have some adventures.”

Harry smiled at Louis. “That’s what I’m doing now, with you. I feel like..like I’ve never dared do this with anyone, but it felt so great being out with you on the bike, messing about in the sea, going out tonight with you. It’s everything I ever wanted.”

 

They slept on and off. Every time Louis woke up Harry was snuggled in close. Louis brushed his hand down Harry's hip, turning his head to smell his hair. It felt weird sharing a bed with someone but at the same time he'd never felt so comfortable.

 

“I stink,” Harry murmured to Louis when they both woke up the next morning. He was padding naked around the bedroom, picking up discarded condom wrappers and clothes.

Louis grinned, enjoying watching Harry's body. “Hey, nowt like an honest to goodness stale sex smell.”

Harry wrinkled his nose. “But you just smell hot. I stink.”

Louis grabbed him back onto the bed.  “You smell good to me.” He kissed Harry.

“I wanna take you to brunch. A brunch that doesn't involve smoked salmon.”

Louis clutched his belly. “Yes please. No fish allowed.”

 

They swapped lazy hand jobs in the shower and as Louis stood in his towel, Harry popped next door and brought his suitcase through to his room.

“Please stay with me?” His head tilted, judging Louis’ reaction.

“You sure?” Louis sauntered over to him.

“Sleeping with you all night was lovely.” Harry wrapped his arms loosely around Louis’ shoulders.

Louis’ eyes flashed excitedly at Harry. “Ok, I'd love to share with you then.”

They kissed tenderly, both of them having to step away before they tumbled to the bed and ravished each other.

 

They took the Benz out to the coast, parking up at a small whitewashed beach front cafe.

“It looks like nothing, but they do amazing food.” Harry ushered Louis in. He was recognised but handled with discretion and given a terrace table out of the way.

“Sweet, savoury, or a bit of both?” Harry quizzed Louis over his menu.

“Oh I've always liked variety.” He didn't look up at Harry but the innuendo in his tone was obvious.

Harry gasped. “Cheeky.”

Louis finally looked at him. “Food, I mean food.”

Harry's boot rubbed against Louis’ calf. “Yeah, alright,” Harry spoke softly.

They ordered steak and eggs with a side of pancakes.

“I'm going to go home busting out of my scrubs.”

Harry groaned. “Describe them to me.”

Louis frowned at him. “You think scrubs are hot?”

“You don't?” Harry was incredulous.

“No. Ew.”

“If I paid you a visit could you possibly maybe wear some?”

Louis shifted forward in his seat. “You'd pay me a visit at home?”

Harry’s mouth gaped. “I mean, if I was invited.”

Louis smiled. “Open invitation to you.”

Harry grinned wide. “That's umm, that's extremely tempting.”

Louis’ chest fluttered. “You know I share with two other lads? I wouldn't want to compromise you, but fuck, H. I'd love you to visit.”

Harry toyed with his napkin. “Maybe I could check into a hotel in Leeds.”

Louis’ happiness slumped a little. “Such a shame you can't just stay with me.”

Harry pursed his lips. “I know. Soon.” He brushed Louis’ hand with his pinkie finger. “Sorry. I'm not easy am I?”

“I like a challenge.” Louis’ eyes burned into Harry's. “Why be predictable?”

Harry blew out a breath, his dimples popping as he grinned at Louis.

 

They lingered over their food, chatting easily.

“What do you want to do for the rest of the day?” Harry asked.

“A little drive, chill out by the pool, then I could make my pasta special for us tonight if you want?”

Harry tried to hide the fond look, pressing his lips together, his nose scrunching up. “Pasta special?”

Louis scowled. “I heard that disbelief, you think I can't cook?”

Harry snorted softly. “I'm guessing your pasta special harks back to your uni days and involves dried pasta and a tin of tomatoes.”

Louis gasped in surprise. “Well that's where you're wrong, clever knickers. It's my very own spinach and mascarpone linguine and has lots of herbs and a splash of white wine.”

Harry looked impressed. “Sounds lovely, but you don't have to cook, love. We can send for take out or I could cook. You're on holiday, let me cook for you or take you out.”

Louis smiled. “We could cook together.” He paused and whispered over his cup, “Naked.”

“Bollocks to the cooking,” Harry groaned.

 

They drove out to a quiet stretch of beach. Harry parked the car off the road and they strolled onto the sand.

“Tomorrow, Lou..” Harry turned to look at him.

“I have to go and be papped with Topaz.”

Louis nodded slowly. “Where do you go to?”

Harry sat down and patted the sand beside him. “I have to pick her up and drive a certain route. There's a private party at Nobu in Malibu so we’ll get photographed there, mingle, bit of PDA, then leave.”

Louis nodded. “Ok. I'll amuse myself, don't worry.”

“I could get Dale, my driver, to bring you out to the beach, then as soon as I'm done we could do something.”

Louis blinked slowly, thinking. “I don't want to jeopardise your..” Louis waved his hand. “Thing.”

“You won't.” Harry's voice was calm but firm. “You could surf.”

“I don't have my gear with me,” Louis pointed out.

“We can soon sort you out with a wetsuit and board.” Harry shrugged. “But it's up to you.”

Louis picked up a handful of sand, dropped it on Harry's hand, then carefully brushed it off, tracing the bony juts with his fingers. Harry wrapped his pinkie finger with Louis’ pinkie and squeezed.

“I understand you have to do this stuff, H. Don't worry about trying to entertain me whilst you have to go and..”

“Stunt,” Harry finished.

Louis nodded. “I'll be fine, stop worrying about me.”

Harry dropped his head. “I want to kiss you so much and I can't.” He glanced over his shoulder.

Louis squeezed their fingers. “It's ok, me too, but..it is what it is.”

 

They wandered up the beach, kicking stones, chatting, doing everything but what they both wanted to do.

“Where to now?” Harry smiled encouragingly as they sat back in the car.

“I just want you. lets go home.” Louis answered honestly, his eyes searching Harry's face.

Harry let out a slow breath. “Was hoping you might.”

They drove back into town to Harry's house. Harry guided Louis inside and rounded on him. “I just want to touch you and kiss you all the time and it's torture, not being able to just…”

Harry kissed him, his hands roaming over his body, mapping out his curves. The dip of his waist, the swell of his bum. Louis was moaning into Harry's mouth, overwhelmed at just how much Harry could turn him on.

Harry cupped Louis’ bulge, feeling the hardness through his jean shorts. Louis hissed, pushing his hips forward, chasing more.

Harry walked him backwards into the bedroom, kicking the door closed with his foot, laying Louis down on the crisp linen.

“It's a beautiful day out there, are you sure you wanna be holed up with me?”

“Positive.” Louis reached up and rubbed their noses together. “It's too tempting to touch you out there.”

 

They kissed. Harry pulled Louis’ top off and turned him over, touching every inch of his back. “Your skin is like velvet.” Harry licked up his spine. “You taste like the sea and chocolate and ripe strawberries.” He murmured against Louis’ skin.

Louis shuddered, his skin tingling where Harry explored.

Louis’ jean shorts fit snugly around his bum, looser around his tiny waist. Harry slid his hand inside, his fingers brushing the top of his crack.

“Please.” Louis heard the need in his own fragile voice.

“You want me?” Harry's lips traced around his collar bone.

“So much.” Louis admitted.

Harry was in no rush, he ran his tongue along the width of Louis’ back, evoking the sweetest sensations in Louis’ body.

“I'd like to take you apart, piece by piece. Watch your body respond to me. You're so tuned in, Louis, I'm ravenous for you. Want to see you wrecked, want you frantic.”

Louis wailed into the pillow.

“Can I?” Harry implored.

“Yes.” Louis was completely captivated by him.

 

Harry got him naked, laying him back down still on his front. He got lube and condoms ready.

Harry splayed his big hands over Louis’ back.

“You're exquisite.” Harry bent and kissed his left bum cheek, pushing his lips into the firm but ripe flesh.

Louis twisted his head to try and watch him.

Harry set to work. He sucked and licked from toes to neck. Smoothing his hands over Louis’ body as he made his way up. He planted kisses to his bum, but skirted around it. Louis had goose bumps as Harry made his skin damp with his tongue and by the time he was licking his ears, Louis was shaking with fervour.

“Harry, please.”

“I've saved the best for last,” Harry hummed, spanning Louis’ waist with his giant hands. “So petite, Lou,” he marvelled.

Louis felt him lift his hips, pushing his knees up leaving his hole exposed.

“Can I taste you there?”

Louis choked. “Fuck, H.”

Harry kissed down his crack. Louis could feel soft plush kisses, hot breath fanning over his skin. “Can I? Please.”

“Yes. Yeah.” Louis braced himself. He'd been rimmed before but not often. He'd always loved it, but he always felt out of control, like it was too overwhelming for him.

Harry kissed right over his hole. “Thank you.”

Louis shuddered.

Harry took his time, soft fingertips and warm breath. Louis was craving the feel of his tongue now, anticipating the sensation, but nothing prepared him.

Harry laid the flat of his tongue against him, wetting him, moving slowly against his skin. Louis was delirious. Harry's tongue moved lower, licking over the delicate skin behind Louis’ balls. Louis wasn't proud of the noises he was making. He felt lewd but impassioned, completely at Harry's mercy.

“Lift higher, Lou,” Harry instructed. Louis pushed up, he felt Harry slot between his legs. He was laid on his back, pulling Louis towards his face. Louis felt his right ball being enveloped by heat and wetness. Harry's face was completely suffocated by Louis’ genitals. His balls across his mouth, his cock pushing into his nose and forehead.

Louis growled. “Fucking wild.”

Harry slurped on his balls. Louis mentally rejoiced at the fact that he preferred to be completely hairless down there. It was much fresher in his scrubs when he had no hair and just naturally dealt with it in the shower every day.

Harry's tongue rolled each ball into his mouth, lifting Louis’ hips every so often to gulp in air then continuing on.

Louis was leaking heavily, the sensations overpowering and thrilling.

Harry slowly moved out, licking underneath him, down his creases, back towards his hole.

Louis clenched. Desire pulsing at his groin.

Harry flipped over again, parting Louis’ cheeks he dived straight in. Louis was rapturous. Harry licked and sucked at his rim, soft flat licks followed by driving prods. Louis squirmed. Harry's hands gripped his bum cheeks, spreading him, leaving him exposed but oh so wanton. Louis felt the chill of lube hitting him. A finger circled, igniting so many nerve endings, flooding Louis’ body with elation.

“Please, H.”

Harry hummed low, pushing into him, his hot tongue fighting for space with his finger. Louis was quivering, his body thrumming to the sensations Harry was unleashing on him. Louis felt some more much needed stretch and pressure in his bum, closely followed by the warmth of his tongue.

“Driving me insane,” Louis whimpered.

Harry was working fast now, his need to open Louis seemed to have intensified. Louis was grateful. It was all so much he could barely cope. Soft, yet driving. Tender, yet rigorous. And then he reached his prize, being able to see and hear Louis’ reaction to the prostate massage. Harry was panting harshly behind Louis. Louis was euphoric, on the very edge of orgasm and clinging on, but only just.

“I'm gonna come, H.”

That spurred Harry on. Tongue and fingers and Louis was falling. Screaming into his pillow his body jerked feeling the loss of Harry's fingers he rode out his release.

Harry stroked his body, Louis jerking a little, his body hypersensitive. He gathered Louis up, rocking him gently as his orgasm flowed through him.

“You're so hot, Louis.”

Louis sniffed a little, his skin damp around his hairline, his face dewy. “That was..fuck, Harry. You're good. Like really good.”

Harry preened at the compliments. “I’m not finished yet. Turn over, Louis.”

Louis did as he was told. Harry was rolling a condom down his cock. Louis swallowed. He was both excited and nervous at taking him.

“You’re beautiful, H.”

Harry stalled, his face was flushed, his lips obscenely ripe. “You’re the beautiful one.” He crawled forward, brushed Louis’ fringe with his fingers. He lined himself up, swiping his cock against Louis’ hole. He spread the lube about, coating both himself and Louis and then paused, the tip just breaching him. Harry’s hair fell in a messy tumble, his eyes met Louis’.

Something cracked wide open in Louis’ chest as he felt Harry enter him. A flood of emotion bombarding him. Louis was delirious, drowning in green eyes, mirroring his desire.

“Louis,” Harry’s voice cracked.

Louis sobbed. He was flying high on this feeling, this new unbridled sensation that was addictive, intense, and scary as fuck.

 

Harry was skillful and passionate. He made sure Louis was getting exactly what he needed, but there was a force field pulling them into something deeper, something stronger. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry, pulling him in further, deeper, writhing under him as he thrust his hips, short and punchy mixed in with long and deep. Louis rode wave after wave of pleasure until he couldn’t hold on any longer.

“Need to come, baby,” Louis huffed out.

Harry knelt up, angled Louis and finished them both off with killer aims and unbelievable stamina.

 

They lay riding out their orgasms, Louis’ body shaking at the intensity of his. Harry collapsed on top of Louis with only their ragged breaths filling the room.

“What happened, Lou?” Harry whispered. “When I entered you, what happened?”

“I don’t know,” Louis lied a little, too afraid to face it himself let alone share what he thought it was with Harry. “Was just a little overwhelmed, I think?”

Harry lifted up on his elbows and frowned. “I'm sorry if I was to blame for that.”

Louis squeezed his eyes shut. “You're perfect. It was just lovely, the best.”

Harry watched Louis intently. “It was beautiful..” He bit his bottom lip. “Different.”

Louis’ chest fluttered a little. “Different good..?”

“Oh definitely good. Mind blowing.”

Louis let out a slow breath. “It _was_ special,” Louis grasped for the right word.

They showered once they’d recovered and lounged out by the pool for the rest of the day.

“I've messaged Ella and told her to stay with her boyfriend or friends or to check into a hotel on me,” Harry admitted. “I want this place just for us.”

Louis shifted. “Was she ok with that?”

Harry nodded. “She's on a gap year from uni, I offered her a job for a year. To come and be my assistant and keep me company. She's made friends and found herself a nice boyfriend, but it's back to reality for her soon.” Harry smiled sadly. “I've enjoyed her company, she's very much like my sister Gemma.”

 

They cooked Louis’ pasta dish for supper, Harry chopping veg for him and making delicious Eton mess with fresh berries for dessert.

“Let's do Lady and the Tramp.” Louis lifted a piece of linguine.

“Who's the lady and who's the tramp?” Harry thought for a second.

“Bagsy the tramp!” Louis yelled excitedly. “And with those big doe eyes you have to be lady.” Louis sucked the end of the pasta in, holding the other end with his fork and slurping noisily as they met in the middle.

A messy kiss ensued, Louis wiping sauce from both him and Harry.

“Will you come tomorrow? Please,” Harry asked softly.

“If you want me to come then of course I will.”

Harry took his hand and kissed each knuckle. “I feel so close to you.”

Louis slid off his chair and onto Harry's lap. “Me too.”

 

They laid in Harry's big bed, Harry settling between Louis’ legs, his head on Louis’ belly watching a box set on Netflix. Louis twisted Harry's curls and made tiny plaits.

“How do you know how to do this stuff?”

“A gaggle of little sisters.” Louis shrugged.

“Bet you are a brilliant big brother.” Harry turned and kissed his hip.

“I don't see them as much as I should. I'm just so busy at work and it's so intense and mentally draining that I just need to unwind at the weekend. Sleep late, play footy, go for a run, cook, listen to music,” Louis explained to Harry.

“Hey, you do such important work, love. They'll understand and relish their time with you, Lou.”

Louis ran his hands over Harry's chest. “You’re the loveliest guy.”

Harry twisted his head. “You tired?”

Louis shook his head. “No, why?”

“Fancy a little drive?”

They pulled sweats on and jumped into the Range Rover.

“Where are we going?” Louis turned in his seat to watch Harry driving.

“I have something I need to do.”

Louis arched his eyebrows. “Ok.” He grinned and squeezed Harry's leg. Harry covered Louis’ hand with his and left it there.

They drove back to the beach they'd been at that morning. It was dark and deserted, the roar of the waves seemed louder in the darkness.

Harry guided Louis, a strong arm around his shoulders, helping him onto the sand.

He stopped and took Louis’ face in his hands. “I brought you here this morning and it was beautiful and perfect standing here with you, but there was one thing missing and I'm going to put that right.” Harry lowered his lips to Louis’ and kissed him. If was soft and tender, closed lips at first but soon deepening into passionate kisses. Hands stroked bodies, sliding under their clothing to feel their skin.

“I'm sorry I couldn't do this in the daylight. I really wanted to but..”

“Shhh.” Louis stopped him. “This is so much more special. I can't believe you brought me out here to kiss me.”

“I want to kiss you all the time.” Harry laid his head against Louis’. “I like this.”

“What?” Louis urged him on.

“Romance.”

Louis hugged him tighter. “Me too. I think we’ve both neglected our love life.”

“Because my life is so screwed up.” Harry’s voice was low, tinged with despair. “Who would want this? Who would accept me like this?”

Louis squeezed his eyes shut, words screaming in his brain.

“You'd be surprised,” Louis eventually answered him. “But you'll be free soon.”

They kissed again, in no particular rush to go anywhere.

“You taste like the ocean,” Louis hummed against Harry's jaw as they nestled under the covers some time later.

“You taste like..like warmth and happiness.” Harry peppered his lips with kisses.

 

Harry was a little subdued the next morning. Louis watched him move around the bedroom, silently deciding on an outfit, choosing a pair of sunglasses, holding shirts up to his chest until Louis said, “That one’s nice, H.”

Harry turned to him. “I'm sorry, I really don't want to do this, but..”

Louis guided him to the chair and sat him down. “It's your job, love. Just look at it as a scene from one of your films.”

Harry’s eyes softened. “You're wonderful. I hate that I've involved you in this madness.”

Louis squeezed his hand. “You've supported me this week, now it's time for me to support you.”

Harry thumbed Louis’ cheek. “I'm so thankful we met. I've asked Dale to come a little early for you, take you to the surf shop.”

“I'm not bothered, Harry. Really, don't be worrying about me.”

“I was kinda hoping to see you in a wetsuit.” Harry grinned sheepishly. “Totally selfish on my part.”

Louis gasped. “And why might that be?”

Harry slid his arms around to Louis’ bum. “This.” He moved to the front and cupped him. “And this.”

“Oh I see, perving reasons.” Louis ground his hips forward into Harry's touch.

“Absolutely. So will you?” Harry pushed his palm into Louis’ growing cock, his fingers padding his balls.

“Aye go on then. But afterwards can we just come back here, just be together?”

Harry’s face lit up. “If you’re sure?”

“I’m positive.” Louis kissed him softly.

“I feel like your holiday is whizzing by and you’ve barely done anything.” Harry’s brows pulled together, a pensive look on his face.

“I’ve had a brilliant time, H,” Louis assured him. “Loved every minute and I wouldn’t change a thing.”

 

Louis left with Dale. They stopped at the surf shack and Louis purchased everything he needed. He decided on a short leg wetsuit and a board. He planned to leave them with Harry for him to get some use from. They continued on to Malibu, Louis’ stomach a little tight with nerves for Harry, he had just wanted to take the pinched look away from his features this morning.

Louis quickly changed in the back of the car before grabbing his board, leaving his clothes and bag in there. The beach was pretty quiet, a few lone runners, one other surfer, and a girl sat reading a book, a small dog on her lap curled up asleep. Louis sat on the sand, lifting his face up to the sun, letting the warmth soak into his skin. He had a knot in his stomach, a feeling of the unknown looming over him. He knew the restaurant was behind him so he turned and had a quick look. There was a terrace where a few people were mingling. It took a few moments, but eventually he spotted Harry guiding Topaz outside. Louis felt his chest tighten.

“It's not real,” he murmured to himself. He looked away, gathered his thoughts. As hard as it was to watch, he realised it was much harder for Harry. Louis tried to clear his mind and watched the guy in the sea. He was about as skillful as Louis. Thank God. The last thing he needed was an expert watching him make a fool of himself.

He caught the rays for a few more minutes, attached the board to his ankle and stood up. He couldn't resist, he squinted his eyes up to the terrace again. Harry was stood watching him. Louis ducked his head and smiled, he looked back up and Harry was grinning back. Louis felt calmer.

[](https://postimage.org) [](https://postimage.org)  
  
[](https://postimage.org)   
[](https://postimage.org)  
  


He jogged down to the water, waded out and jumped onto his board. He paddled until he caught a wave and jumped up. He rode it in for a short while, eventually losing his balance and toppling in.

It felt amazing. He felt so alive.

Harry mingled for about 30 minutes. Enough time to have photos taken inside. Eventually two guys turned up on the beach. Louis sat on his surfboard and watched. Harry spotted them and began to interact with Topaz. He had his arm around her shoulder, she was leaning into him. The paps took their shots and left. Harry checked over his shoulder that the paps had gone then walked away from Topaz. He cocked his head to Louis to let him know he was leaving. Louis followed soon after.

Louis travelled back to the house with Dale, arriving just as Harry was pulling a pair of shorts on. Harry dropped his head and turned away. “So you see just how fucked up my life is now, bet you can't wait for this week to be over to escape this zoo.”

Louis walked over to him, words stuck in his throat. He held him from behind, nuzzling his collarbone, his head spinning, the need to say something overwhelming him. “Would you believe me if I told you my chest is tight at the thought of Wednesday, that I can't seem to remember what life was like before I knew you, and that going home is filling me with dread and sorrow?”

Harry stiffened at Louis’ words. He turned slowly. “Louis?” Harry searched his face.

“I'm sorry, you don’t need this right now,” Louis croaked.

“No, it’s everything I need right now.” Harry grabbed Louis’ hands, the tension and anxiety melting from Harry's features. “Is there a chance that we can keep this going? Because I would do everything in my power to make it work for us.”

Louis pulled Harry into his embrace. “I don't want to it to end,” he whispered.

“Louis,” Harry sobbed. “I was so scared you'd run. I needed you to see this today because I wanted to ask you, ask you to consider us being together, because I'd give everything for that to happen.” He pulled back to look at Louis.  “But I needed you to see the whole picture.”

Louis nodded. “If you're serious, I'd do everything to make this work. I'd travel to see you and make time for you.”

“I'm deadly serious and I'd put my heart and soul into making it work. I get so much free time in between filming. I'd come to Leeds, come to you.”

 

They shared happy kisses, their declarations settling like a warm glow in Louis’ bones.

 

“Help me get this off.” Louis eventually pulled away from Harry’s arms.

“Do I have to?” Harry’s eyes raked down him.

Louis gasped and laughed, tipping his head back. “You’re such a dirtbag.”

“It’s _you_.” Harry walked him to the bed, pushing him down and bracketing him in.

“Harreh, can ya see me big cock in these trousers, Harreh, look look look, what if I turn this way, can you see me bulge?” Harry mimicked Louis’ Yorkshire accent. “Harreh, I bought the tightest wetsuit, Harreh, look, Harreh, I have the bestest arse, Harreh, and me dick is waving at you all the way from the beach, Harreh, giving you a boner.”

 

Louis was sputtering, unable to catch his breath as Harry took the piss.

“I do not sound like that.” His eyes watered, laughter spilling from him.

“Hey, I’m not complaining one little bit.” Harry tilted his face and connected their lips.

 

The afternoon was spent in bed. Mutual blow jobs were exchanged, followed by Harry riding Louis’ cock on the chaise lounge. They swam and sunbathed until late into the afternoon, jumping in the hot tub for cuddles and lazy kisses until sunset. They ordered in Chinese food for dinner, settling down on the sofa for the evening.

“I’m going to come back to the UK with you on Wednesday, if that’s ok?” Harry looked nervous waiting for Louis’ reaction.

“Yeah of course.” Louis bit down on a smile. “Hope I get to see you then?”

“I'm coming because of you,” Harry admitted.

“Oh.” Louis couldn't hold in his delight. “I'm giddy as fuck.” Louis jumped into his lap.

“I'll visit mum, but I want to spend time with you.”

Louis nodded thoughtfully. “Will you come and stay with me?”

Harry paused. “I'll come and see you at home, but if you don't want your housemates dragged into this I'll just come as a friend. I might rent a place in Leeds and you can visit me then.”

Louis nodded slowly. “It's up to you, H. Whatever you feel happy doing is fine by me.”

Louis thought about Liam and Niall and how he'd put his life in their hands he trusted them so much, but Harry didn't know them and he needed to feel comfortable. It was his call in this situation.

 

“I've umm, I've got a thing planned for tomorrow. I hope you like it,” Harry spoke cryptically.

“Thing?” Louis smiled, his nose twitching involuntarily.

“It's a surprise. It'll be amazing, but you'll have to wait and see.” Harry folded his arms, smiling smugly.

“Oooh.” Louis launched himself at Harry. “Tell me, I hate surprises.” He squeezed Harry's ribs, making him squirm.

“No you don't, you're just being a brat.” Harry laughed, grabbing his wrists and holding them in one hand.

“Fucker,” Louis huffed.

Harry turned him, pinning him to the sofa. “Love it when you're all riled up, makes me horny.”

Louis tried not to smile, tried to look annoyed, but he couldn't.

“Hate you,” Louis said with so much fondness in his voice.

“I hate you too,” Harry purred, bending his head to kiss him.

 

Louis was a little restless in bed and he ended up watching Harry sleep for a while. He was so beautiful. His lips puffed out soft breaths, a faint hum in his throat. Louis found everything about him endearing. Everything about Harry felt right, but it had all been so quick. His heart was telling him to go with it, but his head was drip feeding fear into his brain. What if he was getting too close? What if this was a much bigger deal for him? What if he was going to get his heart broken? He turned his head to look at Harry. But what if he never took a chance?

Louis snuggled in closer and Harry murmured in his sleep, pressing his body into Louis. Louis knew his heart had already taken the leap. He closed his eyes and breathed in the warmth of the boy in his arms. His mind slipped into blissful contentment and took the leap too.

 

“Tell me.” Louis suckled on the head of Harry's cock.

“Fuuuuuuck.” Harry sucked air into his lungs. Louis had been slowly blowing him for the last fifteen minutes, trying to get it out of him what they were doing.

“I'm going to leave you on the edge if you don't tell me.”

Harry dug his heels into the bed, Louis had shifted so his arse was in the air, facing Harry.

“You little fucker,” Harry gasped.

Louis deep throated him, swallowing down until Harry was mewling low in his throat.

“Louis, please.” Harry reached out, running his hand over the firm mounds of his arse.

Louis turned his head, pure mischief in his eyes. “Right.” Louis jumped up, his own cock bobbing about.

“What are you doing?” Harry whined.

“Shower, I think?” Louis stretched, his abs flexing, his tiny waist and full thighs making for quite a sight.

Harry bashed his hands down on the bed and jumped up. Louis squealed and ran into the bathroom giggling. Harry grabbed him and carried him back into the bedroom. Louis was breathless laughing.

Harry threw him down and straddled his chest. Louis opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. “Come for me, baby.”

“Filthy,” Harry choked out a whimper, wrapping his hand around himself and fisting into it. Louis gripped Harry's hips as he concentrated on coming. Louis heard his breathing change to short punchy breaths, his hair in a messy bun, his features contorted with pleasure. Louis relished the moment, watching him. Harry opened his eyes, his lips quirked at Louis. Louis once again opened his mouth and held his tongue out. Harry came all over his face, lips and tongue.

A hand job and two showers later they were nearly ready to go.

 

“Can I at least have a clue?” Louis cocked his hip.

“Bring swim things and a change of clothes,” Harry instructed. Louis quickly packed his backpack, grabbed his snapback, and they were off.

Harry drove down towards Long Beach. Louis sat back humming to the radio still in a bit of a haze from the morning sex.

“You ever jet skied?” Harry glanced over at Louis.

“Are we going jet skiing?” Louis bellowed excitedly.

“Nope,” Harry popped his lips.

“Arghhhhh.” Louis poked Harry in the ribs. “You're an annoying shite.”

Harry chuckled. “There might be jet skiing involved.”

“I'm not playing your mean games.” Louis lifted one foot up on to the car seat and rested his chin on his knee.

“You have a pretty face when you come.” Harry smiled.

Louis narrowed his eyes at him. “Stop with the cute stuff, I'm not going to tell you how pretty you are or how much your body turns me on or how you smell when we have sex.” Louis clicked his fingers. “Dammit. Me and my runaway mouth, spilling all my secrets.”

Harry’s face erupted into a radiant smile. “Louis,” he sighed. Reaching over and grabbing his hand. He pulled him towards him, kissing the delicate bones of his wrist. “Sexiest man on the planet.”

Louis preened at Harry's words.

 

They arrived at a marina. “We getting a boat somewhere?”

Harry turned to him. “I've hired a yacht for the day and night,” Harry finally admitted. “I've used them before. They are discreet and trustworthy.”

Louis stared at him. “Wow, Harry. That must have cost a fortune.” Louis frowned.

Harry turned to Louis. “Look, Lou, I'm in a position to do nice things for us. I know you're a proud man and I know you're going to be feisty over this, but in relative terms it’s the same as you buying me a coffee and you’d do that in a flash. I've missed out on so much and I really want to do this for us. Please, Lou.”

“You know I'd have been happy with a walk on the beach and an ice cream?” Louis held his hands.

“I know you would and that's why I..why I adore you so much.”

Louis smiled. “You know a day out with me will be chips on the seafront at Blackpool.”

Harry smiled so wide. “Can't bloody wait.”

 

The skipper of the boat met them. He was called Alberto and knew Harry really well. Harry introduced Louis and they boarded immediately.

Louis looked around and whistled. “Shit, H. Look at this thing.”

It was breathtaking. Modern and well equipped, there was a sheltered top deck which afforded them some privacy. There was a hot tub along with huge comfortable sunbeds, sofa’s and a canopy for some shade.

[](https://postimage.org) [](https://postimage.org)  
  


Inside there was a plush area to relax with a home cinema area and a dining area. The bedrooms were lower, each with it’s own bathroom.

Harry pushed the door open to the master bedroom. A huge bed with panoramic windows dominated the space, with a jacuzzi next to sliding windows.  Harry launched himself onto the bed, starfishing whilst Louis looked around. “Wowww.” Louis whistled low. “It’s stunning, H.”

 

They sailed out to sea, laid out on the sunbeds, ice cold beers next to them.

“I’ve asked Al to take us out for a bit and then head for Catalina Island. I’m going to take you to dinner there tonight and then..”

“No, I’m taking you out to dinner.” Louis wagged his finger. “Let me do that, H. Please.”

Harry nodded. “Ok love, that would be lovely. Thank you.”

Louis smiled. “A date, kind of.”

Harry smiled sadly. “Yeah, kind of. A guarded date with no hand holding or kisses, but yeah. A date.”

Louis rolled across the sunbed, their hot bodies sticky with sun cream. “I don’t care as long as I’m with you.”

Harry’s breath stuttered. “God, Lou.” He kissed him, deep and tender, tasting his lips, licking into his mouth. Louis moaned. Harry had the ability to reduce him to jelly with his kisses.

“H, you need to stop because I just wanna..” Louis gazed into his eyes. He rolled off and adjusted his trapped dick in his shorts.

 

They docked at Catalina in the afternoon and walked into Avalon, the main town. It was quaint and relaxed. People trundled about on golf buggies and took absolutely no notice of the pair of them.

“I never get recognised here,” Harry admitted.

They explored the town, stopped for drinks, and walked on the beach and not one photograph or autograph was asked for.

Louis itched to touch Harry. He wanted to reach out, hold his hand, drop a kiss to his lips, but he couldn’t risk it.

“It’s so peaceful,” Harry hummed.

They’d sat on the beach as the day began to wind down.

“I think you like it because you have your anonymity here,” Louis mused.

“I think you’re right.” Harry nodded. “It’s almost like a step back in time.”

“You’ll gain much more freedom once your contract is up, H. Freedom from the closet will be so liberating for you, even if you don’t immediately want to come out, you will have lost the shackles.”

“I already know how I’m going to come out.” Harry smiled softly at Louis. “Been planning it a while.”

“Wanna share?”

Harry nodded. “I’m going to start dropping hints when my contract is almost up, instagramming rainbows and LGBT legends, show my true side. I’m going to do an exclusive with my friend James Corden. He has already agreed to give me the whole show and I’m going to admit that the girls were helping me and that I have always been gay. The girls who have been linked to me all know I intend to come out.”

“Does the studio know you intend to do this?” Louis asked.

Harry shrugged. “I’m sure they’ll have something to say nearer the time but I don’t care, I am going to be free.”

 

Avalon was lovely but Louis was itching to be alone with Harry.

“H, this dinner tonight..” Louis nibbled at his bottom lip.

“Mmm?” Harry nodded for him to go on.

“Can we just like, take something back to the yacht and spend the evening on there, together, being able to do what we want?”

A soft smile spread over Harry’s face. “Of course, I just wanted to make it feel special to you, do the whole restaurant thing.”

“I don’t need anything like that to make it nice. Just you.”

 

They bought food and took it back to the boat. Alberto set sail and they watched the sunset laid in each other's arms on the top deck. They stayed up there, the sea breeze making it a little chilly so they brought blankets and laid watching the stars, kissing and holding each other.

“I’ve got a confession to make.” Harry looked sheepishly at Louis.

“Spill.” Louis leant up on one elbow.

“I have a ton of air miles and I never use them and it would be stupid if we were in different parts of the aircraft so I kind of asked Ella to ask the airline if there was room to upgrade you and there is so can I please?” Harry sucked a breath in having rambled out his speech.

Louis sighed. “I don’t know, H.”

“Please. Louis, I know it’s a big deal to you and I totally respect that, but I have the means and I want us to be together. I know how poorly doctors are paid in respect of the work they do, so please, don’t let it be a sticking point between us. Please let me do these kind of things to help us both.”

Louis dropped his head. “I don’t want you to see me as some kind of freeloader.”

Harry lifted his chin. “Lou, I have been in this game a lot of years and can spot a fake person a mile off. Please, I would never think that. I know you are a kind and genuine person.”

Louis shuffled closer. “Thank you. Ok, I’ll sit with you in upper.”

Harry ran and got his phone and messaged Ella. Louis argued with himself in his head, logic telling him to calm down and just be happy that they were able to be together.

Harry slotted back in next to him. “So glad you’re ok about this, Lou.”

Louis snorted softly. “I mean I have nothing to be upset about, it’s such a kind and generous offer, it just makes me feel weird.”

“Please don’t.” Harry swept his hair to the side, planting a kiss on his temple. “I’d pay the earth to be with you.”

Louis stared at him. “Harry,” Louis whispered. “I am so glad you are coming back with me."

Harry nodded slowly. "I just really want to be with you."

Louis' body was flooded with emotion, Harry’s deep rich voice making his stomach tremble.

“Want you out here.” Harry held him in his arms.

 

They kissed until their bodies were crying out for more. Rutting their hardness against each other, panting and needy.

“Please tell me you brought stuff.” Louis suddenly thought.

Harry quirked his eyebrow. “Of course I bloody did.”

 

Harry prepped Louis and slowly pushed into his body. It was tender, kissing until they were breathless, tasting each others skin, and all the while, Harry rocking slowly into Louis.

“Feel so full. You’re everywhere, H, and it’s...” Louis’ emotions spilled over, a choked sob rumbling from his throat. “You’re so beautiful, Harry.”

Harry covered his body, his lips on Louis’, his smell assailing him, his soft grunts making his skin prickle, their bodies moving together in steady rocks. Louis clenched and made Harry gasp. Harry pushed in as far as he could go and stilled. Louis’ eyes widened. Harry's were closed, concentrating. “I feel you in my bones, in my skin, in my heart,” Harry eulogised.

They were fused together physically and, as Harry opened his eyes and they locked gazes, they were fused mentally too. The energy flowed between them. It was raw and beautiful as their minds aligned.

“I..” Louis’ lip trembled, tears spilled from his eyes. “I..I love you.”

Harry's face crumpled. “I love you too, Louis.”

“You don't have to say it back,” Louis sniffed, smiling with a tear stained face. Harry's breath caught in his throat.

“I do. I love you. You're in here.” Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and clutched it to his chest. “I don't know how I got so lucky, but I'm going to worship you, Louis Tomlinson. I'm going to thank my lucky stars every day that I met you and I'm going to love you so hard, so very hard.”

Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's hips.

“You feel pretty hard right now,” Louis sniffed, grimacing at the noise he made. “Sorry, I'm just gross, aren't I?”

Harry smiled down at him. “You're gorgeous.”

Harry arched his back, his head rolling backward as he stroked into Louis. Louis canted his hips, grazing ever so deliciously against every nerve ending. It was a slow build, kisses and looks and their bodies working together until Louis couldn't hold the burning passion in any longer and came in long powerful spurts.

“Harry.” Louis clung to him,

Harry cried again. “I’ve never felt like this,” he wailed. Louis held him, feeling the love flowing between them.

 

They slipped off to bed when it got too cold to stay under the stars.

“This has been the best night of my life.” Harry curled his body around Louis’.

“Mehhhh it’s been ok, a solid seven out of ten, I’d say.” Louis’ voice was tired and a little wrecked from crying, but he was still full of mischief.

“Brat.” Harry kissed his shoulder.

“Yeah, but you love me.” Louis gasped as he said it. “You love me,” he repeated softly.

“I do.”  Harry stroked down his back. “You feel so cold, come here.”

 

They fell asleep to the gentle rocking of the boat.

 

The next morning they awoke and went over the events of the previous night.

“You still have time to withdraw your declaration if you want to,” Louis stated. “I’m handing you a get out of jail free card.”

“Don’t need it, thanks.” Harry smiled assuredly. “Still love you, you don’t escape me that easily.”

Louis’ face blossomed into a smile so bright, so wide, his eyes disappeared in a sea of crinkles. “Just testing,” he teased.

 

They jetskiied and swam in the ocean. They didn’t have much time to linger after, though, as they were on the evening flight to the UK.

 

They arrived back at Harry’s. Louis packed his things and helped Harry tidy the house before Harry called Dale and they left. They made a quick stop for Louis to check out of his hotel and carried on to the airport.

 

“Can’t believe that this time last week I was only just meeting you.” Louis played with Harry’s fingers in the back of the car.

“I know, look how far we’ve come.”

“Love you,” Louis whispered.

“Love you too.” Harry smiled.

 

~~

 

Harry rented an apartment in the centre of Leeds. He visited Louis at his home and instantly clicked with Niall and Liam. They made him feel like one of the lads and didn’t treat him any differently, bollocking him when it was his turn to make tea or get the beers in. Harry slowly spent more time at their house than his apartment, only going there when they needed more privacy. Thing was, Harry was even more smitten with Louis when he returned home from work, his glasses on showing tired eyes. Harry just wanted to look after him. He also had a huge kink for Louis in his scrubs. They kept a spare pair at Harry’s apartment.

 

~~

 

Louis got the job. After an anxious wait, he was eventually offered a place at UCLA to start in September. They were both overjoyed.

 

~~

 

Harry eventually had to move to France to start filming. It was so hard being apart, especially after spending the last six weeks together. Skype became their lifeline as Harry knuckled down to work, putting in eighteen hour days on a hot beach in thick uniform. Louis often watched him fall asleep exhausted on his laptop screen, but it was comforting to see him.  After Harry’s initial two weeks on set, Louis finished work to a stream of cryptic texts. He arrived home to find Liam had packed him a bag and a car was waiting outside. He was whisked off to the airport where a helicopter awaited him. He flew down to London, landing at a private helipad where another car was waiting for him. Harry had a whole day and night off and had travelled to  London and flown Louis down to see him. They never left the bedroom.

 

~~

 

The summer months were a testing time for them when Harry left to film in Canada and America. They became very inventive and mastered the art of cyber seduction. They missed each other terribly, but they had each other and that was all that mattered.

[](https://postimage.org) [](https://postimage.org)  
  


 

~~

 

Harry returned to the UK and Louis scheduled a few days off from work. It was like a honeymoon period all over again. They eventually left each others arms to pack up Louis’ stuff. Louis said a tearful farewell to his family and friends and flew over to start a new chapter in Los Angeles. Harry wrapped up filming for Dunkirk which was being lauded in all the press as Oscar worthy. Harry was in demand.

 

~~

 

With the help of an amazing new team, Harry put together a plan for his coming out and to go forward with his career. They did it just how Harry had wanted. A few weeks after release and after seeding the public for a few weeks via social media and a few planned pap shots of him out and about with Louis, Harry appeared on Corden. The media frenzy was enormous, the public support phenominal. At last they could be seen out in public, doing everyday things without the fear of being spotted. Their liberation was overwhelming.

 

~~

 

Louis’ contract came to an end and he moved back to Leeds with a heavy heart. His time in Los Angeles had been so wonderful. Harry moved back with him, in no rush to be separated from his darling just yet. They bought a house out on the Yorkshire dales, close enough for Louis to commute but in a secluded spot for their privacy.

 

~~

 

They married in the Summer of the following year, a huge marquee was erected and the most wonderful celebration of love happened.

 

~~

 

The house in Yorkshire was where they brought their newborn daughter home to, a delicate little flower. She was loved and adored by them both. They named her Avalon, Ava for short,  after the day they declared their love for one another.

 

~~

 

They lived the fairy tale.

 

~~

 


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catch up with them six years after meeting, four years after their wedding, three years after their daughter was born. Louis prepares to take a sabbatical from work and take a year off to be with their soon to be born second child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I would just do an extra little chapter as I had so many people telling me they wanted more. Hope you like it, thank you for reading,  
> Thanks go out this time to the manip makers who made the photos.  
> annayolome boatlyrics and ificouldflymp3  
> Thank you so much for letting me use your amazing pics.

The locker room was quiet for once. Louis showered quickly and dressed in his suit before his ward round. His final ward round for quite a while. He'd let his registrar do clinics today whilst he’d spent time overseeing procedures, checking test results and reporting his findings and finally, saying goodbye personally to his inpatients. Louis was a consultant now. He'd worked hard, climbing his way up the ladder to run his own team of oncologists. He tied his tie, looking in the mirror, a bittersweet feeling clawing at his stomach, today was his last day for a year. He was taking a sabbatical, taking a year off to be with his family.

“Tommo.” Niall burst into the changing room, dressed in full theatre garb. “Didn't want to miss you man.”

“Ey up Nialler.” Louis grabbed him in for a hug. “Look after this place and keep my seat warm, don't let them forget about me.”

Niall pressed his lips together. “Course we won't forget you.” Niall went back in for another hug. “But it won't be the same.”

Louis grabbed his shoulders. “Come over, bring Amy and the kids.”

Niall rolled his eyes. “Can you imagine us and three kids under three on a transatlantic? No way mate.”

Louis smiled fondly thinking of Niall and Amy trying to travel with their daughter and twin sons. “Is little Aiden sleeping for you yet?”

Niall shook his head. “He's full of beans, don't know who he takes after?”

Louis cocked his head gasping.”He’s mini Niall and well you know it.”

Niall grinned. “Chip off the old block eh?”

Louis patted him on the back. “Indeed.”

“I'm really gonna miss you.” Niall’s throat bobbed.

“Keep in touch yeah?” Louis hugged him again.

“Gotta run bro, love you mate.” Louis dumped his scrubs in the bin.

Niall just nodded, his eyes shining a little. He held his hand up and waved Louis off. “Go.” He croaked. Louis pushed his bag into the locker and dashed out.

 

Dr Cilic, the woman taking his place was meeting him to do a handover. They'd corresponded a lot, Louis talking in detail about his patients, drafting care plans for every one of them. He was thorough and dedicated, it was going to be hard for him to let go of the reigns.

 

Louis took his time, introducing all the inpatients to his replacement, making sure the whole team was taking notes. Not clinical needs, that had already been put in place. It was personal needs.

“This is Elenya but she likes to be called Leni.” His eyes swept around the whole team, making sure this was documented. “Leni isn't a morning person,” Louis smiled fondly at her. “So can she be last on the treatment lists please?”

They visited every bedside. Louis had this knack of connecting with all his patients. He got down and made eye contact with everyone. The older folk he treated with respect and dignity, you younger folk enjoyed his playful banter and honesty.

He was hyper aware of the time but not once did he check his watch, this handover was important.

Finally the last patient was seen, Louis was free.

In the next few weeks they would celebrate their fourth wedding anniversary, Ava would turn three and their new baby would be born. Louis and Harry were taking a year off. A whole year to just be a family.

 

He unlocked his Ferrari, a wedding anniversary present from Harry last year. He'd bollocked him for being too generous but praised him on choosing a sports car with back seats so Ava could go out with them. He navigated the heavy rush hour traffic in Leeds, relaxing back as he hit the countryside heading to their home in the dales.

 

“Daddy.” Ava ran to him as he slid out of the car.

“Sugarplum.” He swept her up into a hug, swinging her around, hearing her giggle and squeal made Louis’ heart soar. As much as he loved his job, his most favourite thing in the world was his family and it was about to expand. He was so excited. He carried Ava over to Emily, their live in Nanny. It was her last day, Louis and Harry were going to live in their Los Angeles home for a while, both of them clearing their calendars to have proper time together to welcome their new baby. Harry had taken a break to be with Ava when she was born, Louis rushing home every night to be with them. Harry had given up trying to get Louis to quit his job, they could have afforded for him to stay at home but Louis had worked hard for his position, it would have been a crying shame to waste his genius. When their surrogate had fallen pregnant for the second time Louis took the decision that he wasn't missing out on this baby's first year. He wanted in. He wanted it all.

Ava’s little fingers deftly untied Louis’ tie, Louis lifting his chin to give her better access. “Daddy is Poppie coming home?”

Louis couldn't hide his excitement. “Yes.” He tossed Ava into the air, catching her and planting a kiss to her cheek.

She gasped. “Poppieee. Is the ‘copter bringing him?”

Louis nodded. “It is sugarplum.”

Ava giggled. “I love the ‘copter bringing Poppie home.”

“Me too darling.”

“Going to look.” Ava wriggled out of Louis’ arms and ran through the house to the enormous windows overlooking the garden and the helipad. She had her very own window seat.

“He won't be here yet.” Louis followed her.

“I'll wait daddy.”

Louis picked up a couple of books. “Here, you look what the naughty kitten got up to while you wait for Poppie to arrive.”

Ava took the books. “Thank you daddy.”

Louis’ heart swelled. They'd never formally known whether Ava was Harry's or his but her hair had gone from soft blond to a tumble of dark curls and her eyes were the palest green. There was no mistaking she was Harry's biological child. Louis was overjoyed, a mini Harry for him to love when Harry was away on location. The new baby however was definitely Louis’. They had one failed cycle when Harry had to go to Australia. Their surrogate had a time frame and this was the last chance for a while so it was down to Louis to provide the specimen. That cycle had worked. Harry was convinced it was meant to be.

“A cheeky little bright eyed Tommo I can't wait.” He'd gushed over FaceTime when they'd done the test a few weeks later. Louis, misty eyed and emotional at the realisation.

 

Louis checked Harry's flight. It was a little delayed coming into Manchester but the helicopter was on standby. He went and changed into sweats, popping into the kitchen to check on the casserole in the oven before joining Ava at the window.

Harry messaged him, he'd landed. Louis felt the same spark of excitement that he always felt. It never faded, never got old. He was still so in love with Harry after six years together and the physical attraction was still so acute.

Ava crawled onto Louis’ knee. “Tell me about the naughty kitten Daddy.”

Louis had this book memorised he'd read it so many times. He had little voices for the kittens and Ava mouthed along to the words, so well loved was this story.

 

Eventually they heard the thrum of the helicopter blades. Louis’ stomach flipped.

“Poppie.” Ava gasped. Jumping up and running to the huge doors. Louis unbolted them and held on to her shoulders as the helicopter made its descent.

The blades stopped turning and Harry's long legs appeared out of the door. Louis let Ava go. She bounded down the garden. Harry knelt down, his arms wide open. Her hair blew in the wind, her little legs pounding the grass and then she was there in his arms. He swept her up and held her close to his chest, neither of them moving as Harry nuzzled his face into her hair. Louis gulped down the lump in his throat.

Harry had been in South Africa for two weeks, they'd both missed him like crazy.

Harry lifted his gaze to Louis. Louis walked forward, wanting their daughter to have her moment with Harry he'd held back but now he needed his hug. Harry enveloped him in with Ava.

“All my favourites.” Harry hummed. Louis could hear the emotion in his voice.

“Welcome home darling.” Louis squeezed him tight, pulling back to snatch a quick kiss.

“Missed you.” Harry pinched another kiss.

“Come on Emily made supper for us.”

Harry carried Ava into the house in his left arm, his right hand low on Louis’ back, his luggage abandoned on the grass.

Once they were safely inside Ava waved to the pilot as he took off, giving Harry the chance to kiss Louis properly. “So good to be home.” He stroked his face.

“You've got me for a whole year.” Louis smiled softly.

“A year.” Harry beamed.

“I'm starving.” Ava announced.

They both grinned at each other, Harry swooping her up and carrying her into the kitchen.

They ate at the table, Ava telling Harry how she could run and kick the ball at the same time now daddy had taught her. Harry smiled fondly.

“Have you and daddy had fun while I've been away?”

Ava nodded. “We had a blanket day and watched Frozen this many.” Ava held three fingers up.

“A blanket day without me?” Harry pouted and frowned at Ava, bopping her nose with his finger.

“Poppie don't be sad, we can have another blanket day.”

 

Louis let Harry bath Ava and put her to bed. He tidied up downstairs, Emily leaving to go pack up her things from the flat above the garage. Louis crept upstairs, stopping at Ava’s door to hear the low tones of Harry's voice as he read her a story. Louis carried on down to their room, closing the door and going into the bathroom. He began to fill up their huge tub, leaving it running to go say goodnight to Ava.

Her eyes were heavy as Louis joined them on the bed, Harry laid next to her murmuring the words. Louis kissed her softly.

“Na-night sugarplum, love you.”

Her eyes drifted closed and they retreated, closing her door and smiling at each other.

“Running the bath.” Louis nodded towards their room.

Harry stretched, his back cracking. “Lovely.”

They paused in the hallway.

“Welcome home love.” Louis reached up and kissed him. The swell of love in his chest just as fierce as ever.

They sauntered down to their room, Harry unbuttoning his jeans, pulling his t shirt off.

“Need a shower before a bath.” He sniffed at his armpits.

“I don't mind if you don't?” Louis ushered him into the bedroom. “Missed your sweaty pits.”

Harry grimaced. “Must be love.”

Louis pushed him to the wall. “Oh it is.” He kissed him deeply, tasting the family taste of him and his minty gum. “Come on superstar.”

Harry was heavy eyed from his flight. Louis helped him off with the rest of his clothes. “Nice chill day tomorrow before we leave.” Louis pushed Harry's jeans to the floor. “Go meet our new bundle of joy.”

Harry smiled. “Can't wait to meet it.”

“Can't wait til we don't have to call it, it.”

Harry chuckled. “Exciting.”

Louis nodded. “I know.”

 

Harry sunk into the tub. Louis fussed around, lighting Harry's favourite candles.

Harry sniffed up. “Home.” He murmured.

Harry watched Louis pull his top off, his sweats hung low on his hips. Harry hummed a tune under his breath, Louis’ gasped softly. “You never forget do you?”

Harry shook his head. “Still relevant.”

Harry had tweeted the lyrics to an Adele song after he first met Louis. It clicked for Louis weeks later when Harry sent him a card from France whilst on location, adding the lyrics at the end.

 _'You still look like a movie, still sound like a song_.'

Louis realised immediately that those words had been meant for him after one day of knowing him. Now every anniversary of them meeting, every wedding anniversary, every time they were parted, Harry used the lyrics to tell Louis just how much he was still in love with him.

 

Louis lowered his sweats, Harry eyed him lustily. “Come here.” Harry rasped.

He patted the edge of the huge sunken tub. Louis lowered himself onto the side, dangling his legs in the water, Harry slotted himself between them.

“You get more and more handsome.” Harry planted a kiss to his chest. “How is it possible to fancy someone this much?”

Louis stared into his eyes. “How is it possible for someone to make your knees weak every time you see them? Everytime you walk into a room you make my heart stutter you're so beautiful and I can't believe you're mine.”

Harry wrapped his hand around Louis’ cock. “And this is all mine.”

 

They reacquainted themselves with each other. Harry took his time blowing Louis, watching Louis’ responses to him, enjoying the sounds he was eliciting. Louis wrapped his hands in Harry's hair. He'd had to cut it for Dunkirk. Louis adored how it showed off his exquisite jawline and strong features. Harry kept it short for a few years but he loved changing his look and grew it out again. 

“Love you.” Louis cried as he came.

Harry panted his breath back.

Louis slipped into the water, straddling Harry's thighs, sitting on his lap.

“That mouth Styles.”

“That cock Tomlinson.”

They grinned at each other.

“A year together.” Harry sighed happily.

“What if you get sick of me under your feet, you and Ava had such a little routine set up.”

Harry planted a kiss to his lips. “Never sick of you I don't get enough of you. Fuck,” He kissed him greedily. “A year to just be a family before she has to go to school. We’ll make it super special, lots of fun things, fill her full of memories, I get you at home for a year and a new little person to love,  I'm so excited Lou.”

Louis felt his throat tighten. “It scares me how perfect my life and my family are. Why me? Why did I get this lucky.”

Harry kissed him. “Because you're amazing.” He stated.

Louis slipped off his knee.

“Come and fuck me please.”

 

Ava woke them up as she always did, jumping into their bed, laying in the middle of them both, holding one of their hands in her hands.

“Is it ‘merica day?”

“No sweety tomorrow.” Louis tickled her tummy. “One more day.”

“Poppie swim time come on.” She pulled at Harry's hand.

He closed his eyes and let out a fake snore.

“Daddy tell Poppie swim lesson time.”

Louis laughed. “I'll make pancakes while you and Poppie have swim time ok?”

“Yes daddy I love you.”

Louis’ heart swelled. “Love you too angel.”

 

They spent the rest of the day packing up what they were taking. Anne and Jay had arrived by lunchtime, Ava in her element at so many of her loved ones around her.

“Nanne, Nanny please come see my baby's new room.” Ava held both their hands and took them to the baby's room.

It was beautiful. Even though they planned to spend most of the next year in America, they still had a brand new nursery for the visits home.

 

“FaceTime us from the hospital.” Jay begged excitedly.

“And we’ll be over once you've settled in at home with baby.” Anne winked at Jay. “We can't wait.”

 

They all had an early night once the grandparents had said their goodbyes. Louis and Harry laid in each other's arms, chatting in excited hushed tones about their year ahead.

“We must go visit Tony and Rosa.” Harry slung his leg over Louis’ thighs. “She was so overjoyed when we took Ava...” Harry's voice tailed off.

The Romano family were a huge part of Harry's life. Harry eventually told Louis the whole story of how he'd fled that day, anxious about his contract he'd taken shelter in their flat in Malibu. They'd been gentle and kind to him and kept his melt down a secret. Just a few years later Harry was in a position to pay back to the family when Rosa had a stroke. The family had medical insurance but Harry put better measures in places, paying for a rehabilitation programme for her. They were a proud family but realised they wanted the best for her and graciously accepted his help. Rosa did regain some movement and strength and was able to go home and live with the family rather than be subjected to a life in hospital. They kept the restaurant going taking turns to be home with Rosa, they were just thankful she was able to live a happy life after her illness.

“We’ll definitely take the baby to see her.” Louis smiled. “We have such a great extended family.”

 For once they had to wake Ava up. Louis dressed her in comfortable clothing to travel in and packed her a little bag of things to keep her occupied on the long journey. They'd decided to hire a private jet as she had much more freedom.

The helicopter arrived to take them to Manchester for the flight, Ava travelled really well having spent a lot of her short life flitting between her homes and Harry's film locations.

They arrived in Beverly Hills many hours later with a sleepy Ava.

It was bedtime at home, they'd let her have a nap on the plane and now every minute they could keep her awake would be a bonus.

 

They arrived to their light and airy home, Ava squealing with excitement at her newly remodelled bedroom. They'd sat with her choosing a theme for the new nursery and allowing her to pick out some new things for her own bedroom. They'd got the interior designers in whilst they were in the UK and now it was all done.

“I have the bestest Dad’s in the world.” She twirled around in her new bedroom. An artist had been in and sketched drawings for her to colour in herself. There were textures and mood lighting. A soft corner for curling up with books and a beautiful ornate four poster bed with soft lilac drapes that she had chosen herself.

“Do you fancy barbecue as a special treat?” Harry winked at Louis knowing Ava loved his hot dogs.

 Louis splashed in the pool with her whilst Harry got his apron on and made them all an early dinner.

Ava fell asleep chewing her last mouthful. They undressed her, washed her hands and face and gave her teeth a little brush and she didn't stir. A quick glass of wine on the terrace and they were both tumbling into bed too.

“We’ll call Kara tomorrow, see if we can pop over and see her.” Louis snuggled into Harry.

“Our new tiny being.” Harry’s voice hitched a little.

Louis lifted Harry's chin. “I'm so excited.” He leant over and kissed him. Soft tender kisses, raking his hands into Harry’s hair.

“Remember when it was Louis and Harry before Ava and we used to stay in bed all day?” Harry pulled Louis on top of him.

Louis smiled wistfully. “Yeah, our honeymoon period was insane.”

“Remember when I was filming Dunkirk and we’d travel to be with each other for a few snatched hours.” Harry smiled fondly at Louis. “It was such a thrill having you in my life.”

Louis kissed him tenderly, that familiar taste and feeling curling warmth in his stomach.

“When they cut all my hair off and I was scared to send you a photo.” Harry reminisced.

“I still have that photo.” Louis swept his hand over Harry’s face. “You looked so handsome looking nervously into the camera, your eyes wide that fucking jawline.” Louis sighed. “My little soldier boy, god I wanted to shout it from the rooftops that you were mine.”

Harry gripped Louis’ hips. “When you moved over and lived here for uni, I think we fucked on every single surface of this house.”

Louis chuckled. “We did. Definitely.” He gasped. “Remember our first time barebacking?”

Harry spluttered out a laugh. “I remember pushing in and stopping.”

“Your eyes were like this.” Louis bugged his eyes as wide as he could.

Harry slapped his bum softly. “I know, fuck. I think I lasted thirty seconds and about three thrusts and just shot my load into you and cried.”

Louis was laughing so hard now, remembering. “You were mortified, your sexual prowess in tatters.”  
“I’d never done it like that before.” Harry’s eyes shone at Louis.

“ _We_ had never done it like that before.” Louis corrected him. “And I didn’t do much better than you, all that skin on skin for the first time.”

“Still crave you just as much.” Harry planted a kiss to Louis’ lips. “Maybe even more.”

Louis huffed softly. “Listen when the baby comes we won't know our arse from our elbow so maybe we need to cram in loads of sex now.”

Harry’s eyes lit up. “That's why I love you, you make excellent plans.”

They traced the familiarity of each others bodies, tasting and touching until Louis took Harry by surprise, flipping him over and parting his arse cheeks.

“We definitely don’t do this enough.” He breathed into his skin, his tongue brushing over Harry’s hole as Harry whimpered.

“Christ I love your body.” Louis moaned against Harry’s skin.

Harry twisted his head as Louis dived in.

He pushed him up onto his knees, opening him as much as he could before his tongue warmed him up. Soft licks teamed with driving pokes. Harry lost it, his face collapsing into the pillow as Louis used his mouth, fingers and lube to bring him to the edge of orgasm.

“Please Lou.”

“Tell me what you want.” Louis’ voice was low and raspy.

“You, need you in me. Fuck me love, give it to me.”

Louis positioned himself. Harry on his knees for him, his back muscles twitching as Louis’ hands swept down him, over the firm flesh of his arse. He brushed the head of his cock over Harry’s hole, Harry bucked at the glide over the nerve endings.

“Oh you teasing twat.”

“Want this do you?”

“Yes. Please, fuck just..”

Louis put the very tip inside, stretching just the outside of his hole. “Like this?”

“Ughhhhhhhh.” Harry jerked back, chasing more. “I’m going to come Lou, it’s too good.”

Louis was desperate to plunge in, to envelope his cock inside of Harry but he loved to hear Harry being needy.

“Want me do you? Want me to fuck you hard babe?”

“Yes. Fuck, please Lou.” Harry was shaking with desire.

Louis drove forward, Harry grasping the headboard, his body opening for Louis as he filled him up, stilling for Harry to get used to the fullness and then letting go. Harry moaned and cried, biting his lip to stop from screaming Louis’ name too loud as Louis gave him what he needed. It was hot and fast, both of them revelling in the sensations. Louis pulled out and pushed him into his back. “Want to watch you come.”

It didn't take much more for Harry to fall apart under Louis, his body quaking through his orgasm, Louis following straight after.

Harry was trembling in Louis’ arms. “Just gets better and better.” He wrapped his arms around Louis.

“Love you.” Louis hummed contentedly, falling asleep soon after.

 

Kara went into labour a week later in the early hours of the morning. They had a bag all packed for Ava, carried her sleeping, out to the car and raced to the hospital.

Noah was born safely, his daddy and Pops cried in each other's arms, waking Ava up to meet her new brother. They took turns to hold Noah and Ava and many dewy eyed photos were taken with their children.

Harry took Noah from Louis and gazed down at him.

“I was so scared in case I couldn’t love another baby like I love Ava but..” He lifted his face to Louis. “Our son Lou.” He was sobbing so hard. “He’s beautiful.”

Louis nodded, smiling and crying. “I know I was afraid too but he’s here and..” Louis clutched his heart, squeezing Ava close to him. “My family.”

 

He was given a clean bill of health and discharged from hospital later that day. Harry checked the car seat base a dozen times as Louis stood with the carry part.

“Haz, you’ve done it a thousand times with Ava, it’ll be fine.”

Harry looked up worriedly. “He’s so little.”

Ava was asleep in seconds in her car seat, Louis sat in the back with his kids on either side of him.

Harry drove so carefully, Louis remembering the exact same journey with Ava, smiling to himself that some things never change.

 

Noah slotted into their life quite easily. Ava was great, they included her in all the tasks, fetching nappies and tidying up the house together.

They shared the night feeds and tag teamed through the day to catch up on sleep.

Jay and Anne arrived together, occupying Ava whilst they bonded with Noah. They cooked them nutritious meals for the freezer and we're just a lovely reassuring backup for the boys.

Eventually they got into a routine that suited their life. Noah was a cheerful baby who loved music playing and watching Ava splashing in the pool. They made regular trips to Romano’s to see the family and to visit Rosa at home. She shed a tear holding Noah, looking up at the boys and smiling.

They hired a yacht and revisited Catalina Island and Avalon. They explained to Ava how special this place was that she shared it's name. They played on the beach and splashed in the sea.

They spent many fun days at Disneyland, Harry staying with Noah whilst Louis rode all the rides with Ava. They had tea with the Princesses, and Ava had photos with them all.

They went hiking, Noah in a sling, Ava picking wild flowers, Louis making her a flower crown. They stopped for a picnic, laying out on blankets eating delicious berries, dipping carrot sticks in hummus.

Every week they planned days out, bundling the kids into the car and seeking out adventures.

 

Harry's manager nagged him regularly to think about reading scripts. He was having far too much fun to think about going back to work that he gently rejected all offers.

 

Louis’ registrar emailed him weekly with updates on his patients. Sometimes it was good news that deserved celebrating but sometimes it wasn't and he would hold his family extra close on those nights.

 

They made a trip back to Yorkshire when Noah was five months old. They'd decided to have Christmas there, Louis put a skating rink in the back garden and taught Ava how to skate.

The whole family descended on their house for the holidays, they had enough room to accommodate everyone. It was boisterous and busy but they loved it.

They had a huge party on New Year's Eve, all their friends arriving to celebrate with their families. They had caterers and entertainers and a huge firework display at midnight. The kids had long since gone to bed, as Louis and Harry stood hand in hand watching the colourful explosions.

“Another year gone Tomlinson.” Harry squeezed his hand.

“It was an eventful year, can't believe how life just gets better and better.” He leant up and kissed Harry.

Niall and Amy stood next to them kissing. Louis and Harry had turned one of the spare rooms into a temporary nursery for their brood and hired a nanny for the evening to watch over the kids so that they could relax and enjoy themselves.

“Look.” Niall pointed.

Liam was down on one knee proposing to his girlfriend. Louis squeezed Harry's hand, his stomach in knots waiting for Laura’s reply. She leapt into his arms and Louis let his breath go.

 

They returned to America a few days later, the biting cold of the Yorkshire dales replaced by the mild climate of Los Angeles.

 

Harry finally returned the calls from his manager. “I've been home in Yorkshire.” Harry shrugged at Louis as he spoke. “I've got another six months off Phil, i’m not..” Harry stopped as his manager interrupted him. “Oh ok well I'll speak to Louis and get back to you.”

He pocketed his phone. “He has huge news apparently.” Harry dropped down into the seat next to Louis.

“Did he say what it was?” Louis jiggled Noah on his knee.

“He said he can't discuss it over the phone but sounds frantic to speak to me.”

“Do you want to talk work just yet?” Louis probed.

“He said it was something starting later in the year.”

Louis nodded. “If you wanna pop and see him love you go, satisfy your curiosity and mine.” He quirked an eyebrow.

Harry called him back and arranged to pop into the office.

 

Harry was the strongest candidate to be the new James Bond. The character was to receive an overhaul and gone would be the glamour girls, a new era for the most famous secret agent of all.

 

Louis’ mouth gaped as Harry broke the news. “I'm so proud of you.” Louis smashed into him, grabbing his collar and pulling him down for a kiss. “You'll be the best Bond ever.” Louis gazed up at him. “And the hottest.” He pushed his bulging cock into Harry's leg.

“Hey you, getting me going when the kids are here.” Harry mumbled, glancing at Ava colouring in at the table.

“Filming begins in Dubrovnik in September.”

“Well I'll be back at work and Ava has school in September so we’ll be back over by then, we’ll hire a nanny a live in nanny again and I'll be home to put them to bed.” Louis stated.

“You sure you don't mind?” Harry rested his forearms on Louis’ shoulders.

“Of course I don't mind. I miss you, you know I do but I'd never ask you to stop just like you know I need to keep working too.”

Louis tilted his head. “Although I have loved my time off and I am thinking of cutting down my hours and maybe job sharing with someone.”

Harry gasped with surprise. “Really?”

Louis nodded. “Really.” I might do three days and have four days at home with the kids.”

Harry's eyes glistened. “I'm so lucky.”

 

Their mums arrived a few weeks later to spend time with them and babysit whilst Harry went to his film premier in London. But first they snatched a rare night out on the town. A lingered meal for two where they flirted across the table then drinking and dancing in a club with full on teasing and whispered promises.

[ ](https://postimg.org/image/oph4jjbvl/)

They slept in the pool house so they didn't disturb anyone coming in late. They drunkenly undressed each other, Harry dropping to his knees before Louis could even pull his jeans over his feet.

Harry clutched at his arse as he swallowed him down.

“If you don't...tsssss fuuuuck H,” Louis sucked a harsh breath in.  “If you don't...ughhh so good. If you don't fuck me in James Bond's tux I'll never speak to you.. oooohhhhh fuuuuuck. Again.”

Harry hummed around Louis’ cock, looking up with mischief in his eyes.

 

They flew to London a few days later, renting an apartment with the best views of the city.

They landed early morning, a limo waiting to whisk them into the city. They slept for a few hours, waking up hungry in the afternoon. They showered, dressed and went on the search for food, stopping off at a Bistro on the south bank. They ate the most delicious fish dish, devouring it greedily. They shared a chocolate brownie dessert, Harry feeding Louis across the table.

“You look so cute in your jumper.” Harry murmured across the table.

“I'm not cute shut up.” Louis flicked Harry's hand with his nail.

“You are, all bundled up with your scarf and gloves.” Harry continued. “You don't look any older than when I first met you.”

Louis smiled softly at Harry.

“You don't have to..”

“I know I don't I'm not fannying you I'm telling the truth.”

 

They strolled around the city afterwards, taking snaps and sending them to their friends and family.   
  
Harry was recognised a few times but nothing too obtrusive.

“Want to take you back and fuck you now, fish makes me horny.” Harry drawled.

“Breathing makes you horny.” Louis bumped his hip into Harry.

“Not complaining are you?” Harry quirked his lip.

“Not at all.” Louis pulled him forward, running a little, their fingers entwined.

 

“Move please.” Sweat trickled down Louis’ neck. He was on the very edge of orgasm, Harry had kept his word and fucked Louis since they returned to the apartment.

“Stop whining.” Harry grinned cockily at Louis, holding his hands above his head.

“Teasing fucker.” Louis canted his hips, Harry's cock grinding a little inside of him.

“You can come soon.” Harry thrust lazily. “When I'm ready for you to and I'm not ready yet.”

Louis gritted his teeth his body shaking, desperate to come.

“It's not fair, I sucked you off so you'd last longer so you've had one. I won't fall for that trick again.” Louis snapped.

“Stop being a little bitch you know how intense and mindblowing it is like this.”

Harry had taken Louis to the edge of orgasm and stopped, squeezing Louis’ cock to delay him.

Harry waited, kissing Louis, their sweaty bodies gliding against each other. “I know your body so well, I can see the moment in your eyes when you are about to fall into orgasm.” Harry breathed self confidently.

“I'm going to wear a blindfold next time so you can't tell then.”

“Oooh kinky.” Harry teased him.

“Fuck off.” Louis laughed.

Harry groaned a little as Louis’ arse muscles clenched around him.

“Oh that nice is it?” Louis clenched again.

Harry pursed his lips. “Once more, let me get you close once more, have a breather then I'll let you come. Maybe.” He tagged on a second later.”

Louis ran his hands over Harry's ribs. “Fit as fuck.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Stop trying to trick me with your sweet mouth Tomlinson.”

Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's arse. “I love you.”

Harry pulled out of the heat of Louis’ bum. “Love you too.”

Harry brought Louis to the edge, kissed him down through his abandoned orgasm then finally gave him it. He started off slowly, Louis’ body primed and more than ready. He slid into him lazily, tipping his hips up, giving him it exactly where he needed it. Louis began to moan, low and throaty he was building it up. Harry watched him, watched his body respond to him until he sped up, thrusting and grinding against his prostate, Louis gasping air in, clawing at Harry's back, willing him on, begging him not to stop. Harry kept his word, Louis had dangled on the edge for so long, his body not trusting him. He was on fire, crying and wailing, his body almost denying him itself. The overwhelming pleasure of being on the precipice, so close, the thrill of being at the top of a roller coaster or just about to jump out of a plane, hanging there. The adrenaline was at its maximum, clawing onto reality before you fall and it hits you. Louis was bucking and catapulting head long into his orgasm. Wave upon wave of blissful abandonment as every muscle contracted and jerked him onwards, come pulsing up his body. Harry watched for as long as he could until he came himself, his arms giving out on him and he crashed into Louis’ body.

“Fuck.” Louis whimpered.

The sheets were soaking their bodies drenched in sweat. Louis was trembling, flat out with an exhausted Harry above him.

“Now tell me that wasn't worth the wait.” Harry slurred into Louis’ damp skin.

“I’m still internally coming.” Louis heaved, the sensations still rippling through his body.

“That’s what I was hoping for.” Harry smacked wet kisses to Louis’ collarbones.

 

The next day they relocated to the hotel that the studio were using for the premier. There was a team of stylists to dress them and sort hair and makeup out.

Harry's film was him in the lead role as a loveable conman, swindling his way around the casino’s of the world before he was spectacularly caught in Cape Town.

There was a few hours of press junkets at the hotel, the lucky few who had bagged the interviews with Harry and his co stars.

Louis stayed in their room, facetimed the kids once they were up. He messaged Niall and Liam, apologising for being in the country and not catching up with them.

Harry walked the red carpet with Louis closely behind him. He stayed out as long as he possibly could, taking photos and signing things until the very last second.

They took their seats together inside the Odeon Leicester Square and watched Harry on the big screen. Louis’ stomach flipping at the handsome man, squeezing his eyes shut and thanking the universe for bringing him into his life.

 

They returned home. The kids so pleased to see them. Their mums stayed an extra day so they could get their body clocks readjusted. They waved the grandparents off and had a blanket day with the kids, catching up on kisses and cuddles with their darling children.

 

Their year off was almost at an end. Noah took his first steps at eleven months old, Ava squealing with delight at her baby brother.

Louis knew in his heart that no matter how dedicated he was to his job, the thought of being able to go part time and be able to be home with the kids appealed to him tremendously. His family were his priority. Harry was also cutting down on work commitments deciding to take long breaks in between filming.

They said a sad farewell to their Los Angeles home, flying back to Britain to prepare for work and school and a new exciting chapter.

Noah celebrated his first birthday in Yorkshire. They threw a huge party for him and everyone came.

Liam and Laura were married. Louis was best man and Ava was a flower girl. It was a wonderful day.

 

September rolled around. They were both there to take Ava to school.

“What must you always remember Avalon?” Harry prompted her.

“My manners Poppie.” She slid onto his knee, looking up at him.

“Clever girl.” Harry praised her.

“And what must you always be?” Louis walked by, ruffling her hair.

“I must always be kind and helpful.” She tipped her head proudly as they cheered her.

 

On her first day. Harry stood making a packed lunch for her, Louis standing her on a chair to plait her hair.

They took photos of her in her uniform and sent them to every member of their family and friends. They were both nervous but didn't let it show. In the cloakroom she chose the rainbow peg to hang her coat and changed into her indoor shoes.

Louis and Harry kissed her goodbye and watched her walk into her new class with her teacher Miss Jacobs. They held back the tears, just, until they reached the car, Harry fastened Noah into his seat and dashed away the tears.

“She looks so small.” Louis sniffed. “Hope she’ll be ok, hope she doesn't miss us too much.”

They spent the day watching the clock until it was time to collect her. They both felt such a relief when she came running out with a huge smile on her face and a new best friend, Gracie.

“I got a sticker.” She showed off proudly. “I was helpful when Miss Jacobs dropped the crayons and I picked them up.”

The boys glanced at each other and smiled. Relieved that she seemed to have enjoyed her first day at school.

 

Louis returned to work with mixed emotions. Leaving the kids in the capable hands of Harry and their new nanny he felt a pang of envy and yearning but on the other hand he craved the challenge of work.

Harry made sure their new nanny slotted into their home with ease. The kids appeared to love her which was the main thing. He could put some preparation into his upcoming film role, doing a couple of interviews about becoming James Bond and studying the script and schedules.

 

Louis dropped to three days per week, spending four days at home was the perfect balance for him. He loved his job and relished the challenges but he didn’t want to miss anything at home either.

 

At the end of September, Harry left for Dubrovnik and the first stint of filming. It was the first time they were going to be away from each since Noah had been born. Louis felt the familiar pang of sadness saying goodbye to his darling husband but excited for him in his new role.

 

They all adjusted to life, Louis loving being a stay at home dad for part of the week. He relished school runs, organising Ava and seeing her safely off and then spending time with Noah, swimming and introducing him to football. Harry skyped and called as often as he could.

 

After some flooding on set one day they were all given the next day off so Harry hired a jet and helicopter to spend 17 hours with his family. It was worth it.

 

Louis got his wish to be fucked in James Bond’s tuxedo. It got stained and sweaty, Harry thanking his lucky stars that filming was over and they suit didn’t need to be returned.

 

The shoes in the hall cupboard got bigger, hair became greyer, homework harder. Children became teens and in time young adults. Proms and first love. Learning to drive and A levels. University and partners. Careers, marriage and babies. The world around Louis and Harry changed all the time but one thing always remained constant. Their love and the love for their family.

  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~

 

THANK YOU so much for reaching the end, for reading this story. I am eternally thankful. If you have a tumblr, would you please consider[ reblogging this](http://tommosgun.tumblr.com/post/148211371522/the-epilogue-credit-for-manips-boatlyrics), thanks again Shar x


End file.
